


Summer Fling

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Series: Summer Fling [1]
Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and her three Friends head to the Land Down Under for a Summer they won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 2nd 2011 - Land Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first ever Fanfic. I'm excited and nervous to finally being able to post this here. I love Peeta and Katniss. Being Australian, I thought a summer romance in Oz would be a different idea. I've been writing this one since January 2014 so it coincides with Australia's summer. This story is complete it has 16 Chapters and I'm working on the sequel already. The chapters are quite long as well. Please be warned it contains A LOT of language and smut, hence the rating! If the response is good I will upload a new chapter every few days. Let me know if you like it and how I did! P.S. I don't have a Beta. All mistakes are mine. Modern Day!
> 
> I own none of these wonderful characters. All credit to the amazing Suzanne Collins!!

Summer! The best time of the year in my opinion. Especially in Australia. Blue skies, high temperatures, glorious beaches, and Oh...all those beautiful sun kissed bodies that populate those beaches....Hey I'm only human. I've been coming to Australia every year now since I was fourteen. Normally it's with my family, enjoying our two weeks, two marvellous weeks with the sun sand and surf. It beats the biting cold of New York this time of year.

I'm nineteen now and have decided to take three months off before heading to college and with just my three best girlfriends in tow; we decided to explore the land down under. No parents, legally able to drink and 3 months of pure bliss heading our way. We get off the plane at Sydney International and already I can hear the call of the beach. As much as I was expecting the heat, my girlfriends weren't. This being their first time here.

"Fuck Katniss, you could've warned us about the heat." Says Johanna (She prefers Jo), in her familiar eloquent way. "I'm about ready to melt."

"Not surprised Jo." I reply. "In your ten layers of clothing."

"It was ten below back home." Jo responds. "I wasn't expecting to walk out in 100 degree heat." The rest of us laugh at Jo's uncomfortableness.

"C'mon guys let's get our bags." Annie says through small fits of giggles.

"Yes!" Madge answers excitedly. "The sooner we get to our hotel, the sooner we hit the beach and the sooner we get to check out all these glorious bodies Katniss keeps raving about." Madge finishes with a wink.

We all head in the direction of baggage claim, then off through customs before jumping in our shuttle to head to our hotel in the heart of Bondi Beach. Jo wasn't joking about the heat. It's only nine am and it already feels like it's the middle of the day, with the temperature easily up around thirty degree Celsius. I Can't wait to hit Bondi. It takes us a good half an hour to get to our hotel. We sign in and get our key to our 3rd floor apartment.

I unlock and open the door. From behind me I hear gasps of "Wow" from Madge and Annie and an almighty "Fuck Yeah" from Jo. We walk in to the spacious apartment. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms and the most incredible view of the beach from the expansive balcony. It's equipped with all the modern facilities.This vacation and all the perks are a graduation and college acceptance reward from my Dad. Good grades and good choices have given me this vacation.

"Alright bitches time to hit the beach.” Jo says with her charming endearment.

After changing into our bikinis and throwing on some form of clothing over the top we head off on the 500-metre walk to Bondi Beach. The beach is already packed when we get there. Lots of beautiful girls and HOT guys in and out of the water. We find ourselves a spot and lay out our towels.

"So sand or surf first.” Annie asks. Sand referring to sunbathing.

"SURF." The rest of us reply in unison.

So we spend the next hour just fooling around in the water. Only the grumbling of our stomachs -as none of us has eaten since the plane- making us emerge from the water. As we sit and eat our food we ogle the talent. Hot, gorgeous, nice specimen. These are just a few of the words we use to describe the mountain of good looking guys on this beach. We chatter away, when suddenly Jo sits upright on her towel and looks in the direction of the sea.

"Well hello tall, dark and Handsome." Says Jo as she peers over her sunglasses.

We all look in the direction she's looking. Out of the ocean walk four hot gorgeous good-looking specimens. We all peer over the tops of our sunglasses and I swear I'm actually drooling. The tall dark and handsome one is exactly that. At least six foot four, with dark hair and oh so dreamy. The other three don't disappoint either. It's like they were all carved from stone. With rock hard chests and sun kissed skin.

One has bronze hair and he has a smile that could light up a room not to mention the abs,  _OH MY GOD_. He's laughing at something the third one is saying who is also tall and dark with mocha skin.However my eyes drift to the fourth god in the group. Not as tall as the other three but he has a mop of golden blonde hair and a body that I'm sure is just making every girl on the beach swoon

However, it's his eyes that get me. Blue! As blue as the ocean he just walked out of. You could swim in them. And I actually am. I'm lost in them, I'm drowning quickly. They're getting closer and closer to us and my heart rate is soaring with the temperature. I'm not sure how long I've been staring (or drooling for that matter) before I'm bought out of my daze by a loud whistle. I whip around to find the culprit. Why am I not surprised?

"Jo!" I hear Annie hiss.

Too late. She has already managed to get four sets of eyes leering over at us. We all quickly push our sunnies back on our faces as we try and cover our blush. All except Jo of course. Brash as always. Putting on her best flirting face as the guys all walk past us, slowing their pace a little I think as they stride by. Just as they're almost passed the bronze one nods his head to acknowledge us and says

"Ladies!"

They all flash their brilliant smiles and continue on their way up the beach. Jo follows them with her eyes, the rest of us a bit too embarrassed to do the same. However once I think the coast is clear I turn my head over my shoulder hoping to get a good look at blondie's behind. Much to my horror as I turn I look up to see him also looking back over his shoulder. Busted! I must turn fifty shades of red before he gives me a quick shy smile and turns around to catch up with his friends.

"Fuck, I would love to get me a piece of that." Jo say "Mmm mmm mmm".

"Jo do you always have to be so crass." Madge I think replies.

I'm not too sure as I'm still reeling from the beautiful blond Adonis. I'm bought out of my daydreaming by silence. I look to my friends they're all staring at me.

"What?" I enquire. Obviously a question pointed at me that I didn't hear.

"Geez Kat where'd you go." Jo starts. "We were discussing which one of those four we would fuck!"

I laugh.

"Seriously Jo. Ten thousand people on this beach, you really think we'll see those four again." I say still giggling and silently praying that it does happen. "Don’t like the odds being in our favour there."

"Kat's right." Annie says. "Not a chance in hell."

"C'mon guys plenty more fish in the sea.” Madge says solemnly.

We spend the rest of the day swimming, sunbathing and assessing the 'other fish in the sea'.... I was right we don't see the four gods (as we have officially nicknamed them) again. At about 4pm we start heading back to the apartment. It's a pretty animated walk home as Jo, Madge and Annie recount all the events of the day. But only one thing sticks in my mind...or maybe two or three. Blue eyes, blonde hair and that shy smile. I'm a goner!!!

~

After getting back to the room, we decide to unpack our bags and settle in. After all we will be here for a month, may as well make it a bit like home.

"So where are we going out for food. I'm famished?" Jo asks.

At the mention of food there is a slight grumble coming from all four of us. We all chuckle.

"Well there's this nice little place down on the beach." I explain. "They serve to your hearts content. I happen to know the couple who own it too."

"Sounds great should we head down then." Annie asks

"Yes please." Madge pipes in. "I'm starving."

So after all getting showered and changed we head down to the beach. Towards a little place called Capitol.

I should probably describe my friends in a bit more detail.

Annie Cresta is the quiet and shy one of the group with her long Auburn curls and striking green eyes, are perfect porcelain skin. I've known her the longest. We met in third grade, when she moved from Ireland to New York with her Mother. Madge Undersee is the perky one. Your typical American girl. Honey Blond hair that cascades down in soft waves, blue eyes and the most perfectly proportioned body you will ever see. Annie and I met Madge in Junior High.

Then there's Johanna Mason standing at only five foot six, compared to Madge and Annie’s five foot eight. However what she lacks in height she makes up for in personality. Jo is originally from Canada. She has short dark hair, brown eyes and a small petite frame. And she is fucking sassy as hell. I think she suffers from short mans syndrome. She is the newest edition to our group.

As for myself. Well my name is Katniss Everdeen. New York born and breed. I'm not stunning like Annie & Madge, but I'm not ugly either. My long brown hair is normally tied in a braid over my shoulder. People describe my eyes as silver grey/blue. An olive tinge to my skin I inherited from my father. I stand at 5'7". I have more of a sports style body. Due to all my outdoor activities. I haven't got major curves or overly large breasts but I'm happy with how my body looks.

Surprisingly none of us have serious relationships. That's not to say we haven't. My own personal long-term relationship ending eight months ago, when I decided, school and my chastity were a priority. Yes I'm still a virgin. As for my ex....It took me a while to realise that he was an over egotistical asshole and only wanted one thing. And I certainly wasn't handing that over to him.

So there you have it a simple breakdown of the four of us. We're an odd group, but our friendship works. We're there for each other no matter what. We do everything together. We may have very different personalities, but we would risk jail for each other.

We make it to the little bar and bistro sitting on the beach. We enter and wait to be seated. We're chatting amongst ourselves when over the hustle and bustle comes a shrill shriek that sounded like my name...

"KATNISS!" The voice squealed

"Hi sweetheart." Comes a deeper voice. I turn to the voices.

"Hi Effie, Haymitch." I reply smiling and nodding towards them.

"How you doing girlie?" Haymitch asks, "Your dad rang and said you'd be here for a bit." I shake my head and let out a small giggle.

"Should've known he'd want to keep tabs on me." I answer smiling. I turn to my friends,

"Haymitch, Effie, these are my friends Annie..."

"Hi!" Annie replies with a small wave

“.... Madge."

"Hello." Madge says shaking both their hands.

"And this is Jo." I finish

"Hey guys, great place you have here." Haymitch nods in acknowledgement of all three and Effie replies with a high pitched "Hello."

"So table for four then sweetheart?" Haymitch asked

"Yes please we are famished." I answer just as our stomachs growl again.

"Ok Effie will get you to the table, what can I get you to drink."

"Beer, any type, I don't care just something wet." Jo says.

Haymitch snorts. "A girl after my own heart...and for the rest of you?"

"Vodka and orange." Madge adds.

"Same for me." Annie says

"I'll have a beer Haymitch." I add my drink to the list.

"Right, two beers and two vodka oranges." Haymitch walks off in the direction of the bar.

"C'mon girls let's get you the best seat in the house." Effie states excitedly. And she does. Right out in the alfresco area with the best view of the beach.

"Thanks Effie." I say as we all take our seats. It's not long before Haymitch brings our drinks over.

"Enjoy ladies, I'll send someone over to get your meal orders." He states as he passes us our drinks.

"Cheers ladies." Madge says holding up her glass "Here's to a great vacation, great friends, and maybe to getting a great lay while we're here."

"Fuck yeah." Jo says as we all clink our respective drinks while Annie and I just giggle in response to Madge’s toast.

We all take a sip of our drinks and just as I'm about to put my beer bottle down, my eyes lock on to ocean blue eyes staring back at me. He smiles that same shy smile, his blue eyes sparkling even from this distance, as he raises his own beer bottle at me. I nearly spit out my drink as I try and not cough with surprise. The girls all notice and their eyes drift over to where I am staring.

"Fuck me!" Jo exclaims "Would you look who it is, all four gods from the beach today, how do you like them odds now Kat?"

She turns to me with a sly wink and a smile that could rival that of the Cheshire cat on her face. I can't respond. I'm speechless. Drooling again probably, in my own little dream world as he smiles at me again and turns back to his friends and nods in our direction. The other three look over to our table and all together they raise their glasses at us. Madge, Annie and myself all blush, but Jo just blows them all a kiss.

Those eyes are now piercing through me again, trying to find their way into my soul, and try as I might I can't seem to look away, I really am trying, I just can't get my head to drop and again I think to myself

'I'm a goner'

~

Finally after what seems like forever I manage to avert my eyes from his. Just in time too as the waitress approaches us to take our orders. We all select our meals and order another round of drinks.

"Phew I think the temperature just went up a few degrees in here." Madge turns to me as she speaks. "Blondie couldn't take his eyes off you girl on fire." She finishes with a grin. I just shake my head.

"Madge is right Kat, definitely wants to get in your pants that one." Jo pipes in with.

"Shut up Jo!!" I snap back trying not to smile.

"C'mon Kat, admit it you want him BAD!". Jo retorts. My face must blush because she just grins that Cheshire smile at me again.

"Ooh foods here." Annie announces excitedly interrupting Jo’s tirade on me.

"Thank god." Madge says. "I'm famished."

I couldn't have loved that waitress more in that moment for arriving when she did. At least with her mouth full of food Jo can't taunt me anymore. I settle in to start my meal. With light conversation and the occasional moan over how great the food is, it really is to die for. We casually eat our meal and drink our drinks. Every so often I sneak a glance over to where 'Our' gods are eating, drinking and laughing. Just as we're finishing our food Haymitch walks over with another tray of drinks.

"How's the food girls?" He asks as he places our drinks in front of us. We all look at each other bewildered.

"The food was amazing...." I reply. "But Haymitch we didn't order anymore drinks." He looks up at us with a smirk and answers.

"I know."

"Would you care to elaborate?" I say back.

And he just nods his head in the direction of the bar. We all follow his nod, all pretty sure we know who we are going to find on the other side of the room when we look up. Sure enough all four gods are once again smiling at us and raising their bottles towards us.

"That's it!!" Jo exclaims as she stands up and grabs her bottle of beer. "Time to acquaint ourselves with these fucking gorgeous men."

"Jo no...wait...come back." Annie stammers out.

"Too late she's gone." Madge States "Is there any limit to her audacity?"

"Apparently not." I say as I feel the rise of the blush on my face again.

Jo definitely is not backward in coming forward. She just goes straight out there and does things whenever and however she wants. The three of us sit there trying to have a conversation, trying to ignore the impulse to look up and over to where Jo is animatedly introducing herself to the guys. Madge and Annie have their backs to the bar so it's easier for them. Me on the other hand am nervously bouncing my knee and stealing a few glances up and over, when it all becomes too much.

"Excuse me guys.” I say as I rise up out of my seat. "I'm going to the ladies."

I start walking in that direction, when I realise albeit too late that I have to walk past where Jo and the guys are. I look down at the floor so as not to make eye contact. I can feel that I'm getting close to where they are and resist the urge to look up. I am almost past them when I feel someone watching me. I try so hard to keep my head down, but I can feel those eyes boring into me. My head disobeys me and looks up. I know whose eyes will be the offenders, before I even meet them.

I'm stunned for what seems like forever. I can't move. I can't speak. My body is frozen. My mind isn't functioning. Why do these eyes affect me so much? He starts to move towards me. Without any control over my mind or body at all, I give him a quick wave and a shy smile and then my body remembers how to move. I make a beeline for the toilets, before he's even taken three steps. Once inside the ladies I lock myself in to a stall, sit down on the closed seat and bury my face in my hands.

I have no idea what is wrong with me. This boy makes me completely incapacitated every time I make any sort of contact with him. My heart rate soars, my breathing becomes hitched and I get the stirrings of desire in the pit of my stomach. It's stupid; no boy has ever made me react this way. I've never been shy around guys at all. 'Stupid Katniss' I think to myself. Then I remember him walking towards me with those blue eyes intoxicating me.

'Get it together Kat, it's just another everyday guy'.

I unlock the stall and stand in front of the mirror. I straighten out my top and finger some loose strands of hair behind my ears. Then I stare at my reflection and say out loud.

"You can do this girl."

I strengthen my resolve and head out the door to make my way back to my friends. I get barely five strides, when he's right there in front of me. I'm sure there's smoke coming from my shoes with how hard I had to put on the brakes. 'Just another guy, just another guy' I think to myself, as I try to keep my rising heart rate and desire in check. Then he speaks in that Australian accent and my heart melts.

"Hi." He says

'Just another...' Then he smiles at me with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen '.... Geez! Who am I kidding, he is not just another guy'. I think again 'He's a six foot, Blonde hair, blue eyed god.'

It takes me forever to respond. In fact he says Hi again to get my attention, which it does this time. I answer shyly.

"Hi." I can't stop the blush that is rising on my cheeks.

"I'm Peeta." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

I take it and immediately feel the electricity that flows between us. He must feel it too as he stills ever so slightly. His hands are large but warm and slightly calloused. I can feel my face getting hotter by the second, my skin is crawling but in a super hot, charged way. I still haven't stopped shaking his hand when he says.

"And you are?” I quickly withdraw my hand as he brings me out of my stupor.

"Oh...I'm s..sorry." I somehow stuttered out. "Katniss, Kat for short." I'm now looking down at my shoes as I can feel the blush and don't want him to notice.

"Well Katniss, Kat for short it's nice to meet you." He's still boring into me with those eyes. There's a brief silence before he continues. "Ah your friend...Um...."

"Jo?"

"Jo right." He says smirking. "She is quite the firecracker." I laugh softly.

Looking up finally and peering over Peetas shoulder, I see Jo all over the mocha skin guy with the blinding white smile. There really is no stopping her. I also see Madge and Annie have made their way over and are in some sort of humorous discussion with the other ridiculously gorgeous men. I chuckle a little to myself, look back into his eyes, before shaking my head and replying.

"You have no idea." He laughs.

It's a beautiful sound, just to add to the one hundred other beautiful things about this man. He stops laughing and searches out my eyes again.

"So would it be too forward of me or too clichéd to ask if I can buy you another drink." He asks once he has my full attention again. All I can do in reply is shake my head. He smiles again.

"You don't say much do you?"

"I'm not good with saying anything."

Which is true. I've never been very articulate. Stuttering and stammering to try and get out my feelings. I'm more of a show person than a tell person. He chuckles.

"Well should we head back to our friends?” he says sidestepping to let me pass.

I just nod and start to make my way to the bar. I feel his hand go to the small of my back to help guide me through the crowd. It sends glorious shivers through my whole body. I decide I like it. I like it a lot. We finally join the others and I'm introduced to his friends. The tall dark handsome one is Gale Hawthorne, the mocha skin one is Thresh Davison and the one with the thousand-watt smile and bronze hair is Finnick Odair.

"Guys this is Katniss." Peeta says

"Finally decided to join us hey brainless." Jo pipes up with. I just nod at her term of endearment.

We spend the good part of the night talking and laughing and finding out more about our Aussie gods. All four are from Melbourne and like us are travelling around for a few months. This is their fourth stop after starting their journey in Western Australia, travelling into the desert to Alice Springs, down through Adelaide in the south, skipping over Melbourne to stop in Sydney for a month.

We're all exchanging life stories and the guys are giving us tips on the best places to visit, when Haymitch comes over and announces the place is closing. I quickly glance at my watch. It was nearly midnight. Just now I start to notice the effects of the alcohol on a few of my companions. In particular Jo, who is having trouble standing up straight. She giggles as she nearly trips over the bar stool she has just come down off. Thresh’s strong arms save her.

"Ok Jo I think it's time we took you home." Madge says taking Jo by the arm to direct her towards the exit.

"Night Haymitch, Effie." I call out over my shoulder.

"Night sweetheart, see you soon." Haymitch replies. We're all outside. Madge is trying to hold Jo up, not very effectively.

"Well ladies it was nice meeting you all." Finnick states. "Maybe we could catch up again soon." Hopeful in his words. He hasn’t taken his eyes off Annie the whole night. She nods at him shyly.

I take Annie's arm.

"Sure maybe we'll see you around." I reply.

"You ladies all right to walk home by yourselves?" Gale asks...looking straight at Madge and nodding towards Jo.

"We'll be fine, trust me she's been in worse condition than this before." Madge replies smiling.

"Yeah we're just up the street here so it shouldn't be too hard." I add. Annie has gone over to help Madge.

"Ok as long as you're sure.” Gales says. We all nod. "Ok well it has been fun ladies catch you around hopefully."

I look up at Peeta who has said barely two words since Haymitch came up and all but kicked us out. He has that shy smile on his face again. It looks like he wants to say something but doesn't quite have the courage. I give him a small wave, and a gentle smile, as we all say our goodbyes. We start to head off in the direction of our apartment and the boys in theirs when he calls out to me.

"Katniss!" We all turn.

The girls looking between Peeta and myself. I nod for the girls to keep going as I wait for him to catch me up. He slows, as he gets closer.

"Hi." He says sweetly. I blush.... AGAIN. "Sorry...I just wanted to say that it was really nice meeting you and I hope we can hang out again soon." He doesn't take his eyes off me the whole time. I'm totally addicted to his eyes. And I answer with a soft

"Me too." As my eyes shift to my shoes again.

"You sure you'll be right with Jo?" He asks looking up to where the other three are.

I turn to look as well, then turn back to him and nod. He smiles. He's so close I can see the abs that ripple under his close fitting t-shirt. I can see his eyelashes are really long, I notice the spray of light freckles under the suntan that is just starting to cover his body. I notice that those beautiful eyes have a darker blue rim around the ocean blue irises. He truly is a God. I feel that stirring in my stomach again.

Then he's leaning in closer towards my blushing face. I think he's going to kiss me, hoping is probably a better word. I close my eyes anticipating how his lips will feel on mine. Waiting, waiting then I feel those lips but not on mine, they're on my cheek instead as he leaves a soft lingering kiss there. I breathe in deeply and open my eyes when he whispers quietly in my ear

"Goodnight Katniss." He pulls back and stands up looking into my eyes as he grins and turns to walk away towards his hotel.

I can't move. It's like I've been hit by lightening. I'm buzzing with electricity just from a kiss on the cheek. I bring my hand up to the place on my cheek where his lips had just left a permanent branding scorched into it. 'Wow' I think to myself. If a kiss to the cheek can make me feel like that I'd hate to think how my body would've felt if he'd actually kissed me. A tremor runs through me with the vision I have in my mind.

I shake my head to clear it and a smile crosses my face. I turn back towards my apartment thinking that this is going to be one interesting vacation. Once in my room, I shower quickly and change into my sleep clothes? I go to bed that night with images of Peeta swirling around in my head. It takes me a good hour to finally fall asleep. When I do I dream of sun-kissed blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and soft lips kissing me all over.


	2. January 3rd 2011 - Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and her three Friends head to the Land Down Under for a Summer they won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the Title reads, it's all about Everlark getting to know each other.
> 
>  
> 
> All Credit to Suzanne Collins

The next day we all wake up with different degrees of hangovers. Jo's being the worst.

"Shit how much did I drink last night?" She asks holding an ice pack to her head. "I feel like I've been run over by a fucking truck." The rest of us just laugh.

"Serves you right for not knowing your limits." Madge answers. Jo just glares back.

"I think you drank Haymitch out of all his beer stock Jo." Annie says teasingly.

"Aargh...I feel like shit."

"What we need is hangover food." Madge says. She throws a room service menu in Jo's direction that actually hits her on the head. We all piss ourselves laughing.

"Fuck! Madge!” Jo scorns.

"Sorry Jo." Madge replies in between giggles. We order our room service and eat in silence when it arrives.

"So! What's on the agenda today?" Annie asks looking up from her bacon filled plate.

"Anything that doesn't involve alcohol." Jo replies

"OMG!! I never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth Jo." I say surprised.

"Oh hahaha brainless."

"Well we could hang by the pool all day." Annie suggests.

"Or head over to Manly." I respond. "A nice ferry ride across the harbour." At this suggestion Jo looks genuinely green as she shakes her head.

"No way. Moving objects and me are not going to go hand in hand today." I shrug with a small smirk on my lips.

"Um...we could head back to Bondi." Madge says meekly. We all lift our eyes up with eyebrows raised and look at Madge to continue. "What?.... It’s going to be hot again.... Annie and I could definitely work on our tans...and....!" She trails off.

"And.....?" I ask curiously, knowing full well Madge's reasons for wanting to head back to Bondi. She turns a slight shade of pink.

"And our chances of seeing all four gods again is highly likely right Madge?" Jo puts in.

That slight shade of pink is quickly changing to red with each second. The four of us look back and forth between each other and all shrug in unison.

"Why the hell not". Jo exclaims. "My head isn't up for much else besides I wouldn't mind getting more acquainted with Thresh and I'm sure Annie & Madge are more than interested in ogling over Gale & Finnick". She says wiggling her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. "Not to mention Blondie still wanting to get into Kats pants".

"Jo!!!" Madge and Annie say in unison as I start to feel my face turning red with embarrassment.

"What?...It's true." Jo states. "I might've been drunk last night but I saw the sexual tension between you two, not to mention that sweet kiss on the cheek."

My head bolts up as I look at her surprised. Had they really seen that? 'Oh this just keeps getting better and better.' I think to myself.

"Fine...whatever." It's all I can respond with.

So within the hour we are heading back down to the beach. All sporting dark sunglasses as we are still recovering from our hangovers.

We find a spot and pretty much anchor ourselves there for the day. Occasionally going in to the water to cool off. Unfortunately we don't see the guys again at all. All four of us feeling a bit disappointed. Obviously they had other plans. Realistically what we're we thinking. I'd be very surprised if we saw them ever again. It was a night full of alcohol and they've probably woken up today completely oblivious to the events of the night before.

I brush off the disappointment and rise up from my towel, ready to head back. The others get up as well. We make our way back up the beach and head towards our apartment. After last nights fiasco none of us are particularly in favour of eating out. So we order in Pizza and chill out in the apartment. It's not that late as the sun is still just up and I decide I want to go for a walk.

"Hey guys, I'm heading down to watch the sunset.” I announce. "Anyone want to join me?"

They all decline, citing that jet lag is finally kicking in and they might all have early nights. I nod as I grab a light cardigan, my cell and my key card. I head down to the lobby and head off in the direction of the grassed area on the beach.

~

The sun is slowly setting over the horizon as I find myself a bench to sit on to enjoy the view. I'm lost with my thoughts that are filled with those same blue eyes...damn those eyes...as I envision what might've been. I must be really spacing, because I don't hear or see the lone figure that sits down beside me. It's only when he speaks that I'm bought back from my daydreaming.

"Hi." He says softly. I sit up straight surprised by his presence. I turn to face those eyes I had just been dreaming about.

"Hey." I reply just as softly. He smiles, I melt a little and smile back.

"So." He starts. "We have to stop meeting like this." I giggle. Wait. I don't giggle.

"Penny for you thoughts." He says. I shake my head a little.

"Just enjoying the view.” I answer. His eyes widen and then he smirks. "I meant the sunset." I say rolling my eyes.

He puts his hand over his heart.

"You wound me." He replies pouting a little. There's that giggling again. What the hell? He joins in. I like it. In fact I like it a lot.

We sit in silence again for a while as we both sit and watch the sun go down. He breaks it by saying,

"This is my favourite time of the day."

"Mm..mine too." I agree "Theres no better sunset in the world." He nods in agreement.

The silence is there again as we watch the last rays disappear down below the horizon. He turns to me slightly brushing my knee with his as he does. Again I feel that electricity from the night before.

"Did you want to go for a walk?" He asks shyly.

"Sure." I respond.

I'm not letting another opportunity go by to get to know this man. He holds out his hand to help me up. I accept it without hesitation. After I'm up he regrettably let's go of my hand. I already miss the comfort that that hand gave me. He again places his hand on the small of my back to guide me in the direction he wants to go. As we get up on to the sidewalk he puts his hands in his pockets and mine are aimlessly hanging by my side as we walk along silently. 

"So any....."

"Where are....." We say at the same time. We chuckle a bit.

"You first." He says

"I was just going to ask where are you guys are heading from here?" I ask.

"Queensland." He answers. "Gold Coast first, then Brisbane, then up to Cairns."

"When?" Not sure I want to hear his reply.

"Not for another fours weeks." I must perk up at his response because he gives me a knowing smile.

"Your turn." I say.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asks.

"One younger sister....Prim."

We continue to walk. I have no idea where we're heading but I follow just the same. We talk about a few things. I find out he loves Aussie sports, drawing and cooking. And he in turn discovers that I too like sports, particularly archery, and that I like to read. We come to a strip of road that is littered with little cafés all the way along. He stops abruptly and turns to look at me. I look up in to those blue pools anxious for him to say something, anything really to break the tension.

"Would you join me for coffee?" He asks politely. I nod and reply with a smile.

"I'd love too."

We sit down with our coffee and continue to talk about anything and everything. He is so easy to talk to. We laugh and joke along the way. We're sat there for what seems like only minutes but in reality is probably hours, before I move to get up.

"It's getting late. I should head back. The others might be worried." He shuffles nervously in his seat as he gets up as well.

"Yeah me too." He replies. "Will you let me walk you home?" I don't have to think to long before I respond.

"I'll allow it." I smile, he smiles back and we head out back on to the sidewalk.

We've barely walked five yards when I feel his hand reach for mine. He entwines my hand with his. I look at our hands and then up at him and he is smiling sheepishly.

"I'm not being to forward am I?" He asks. I tighten my fingers around his in reply and we continue to walk towards home.

"This is me." I say as we approach the building.

He stops me right in front and takes my other hand. I am simply bursting at the seams from his touch. And there's that tightening in my body again. I slowly look up at him as he looks down into my eyes.

"I'm really glad I bumped into you tonight." He says softly as those blue orbs penetrate my soul. I can only nod my head in agreement. "Forgive me." He says apologetically.

I look at him with confusion but he just takes my face gently into his hands and lowers his lips to mine. He kisses me so softly that I'm not really sure if he's kissing me at all. However my body tells me otherwise. I kiss him back. He shifts his head slightly for better access and I don't argue. It is heaven. Pure total bliss. I'm totally lost in this moment. I don't want it to end. But it does. All too quickly for my liking, as he slowly removes himself from me and presses his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do that." I lean into his hands that are still cupping my face.

"No apology necessary." I reply.

I manage to slip into the apartment and not wake anyone up. I quietly tip toed to my room. In fact I think I was actually floating. I felt so light and heady still, from having Peeta kiss me. _'He actually kissed me'_ I think quietly to myself. I undress down to my underwear as I slide in between my sheets. I want to remember everything. The firm but gentle grip of his hand, the way he softly cupped my face, and then the way he swooped on in and claimed my lips in the most breath taking kiss I've ever had.

That pool of desire is swimming to the surface again as I imagine the kiss going just a bit further. How would those slightly calloused hands feel across my stomach shifting up past my ribcage to the sensitive underline of my breasts. Would his lips be as gentle and teasing on my breasts as they were on my lips? I can't control my desire anymore; the wetness is dripping from me as I lay on my bed writhing in ecstasy as I imagine Peeta devouring me.

I feel the tightening in the pit again. I didn’t realise my fingers had made their way below my panties and were making soft gentle circles over my bundle of nerves. I imagine Peetas mouth sucking and nibbling at that same spot. Before I know it I'm coming undone. Squeezing my legs together tight for extra friction as I continue to work my clit to bring out my orgasm. I feel it, it's bubbling up like molten lava rises from a volcano. And then just like said volcano I'm erupting around my own hand as I breathe out his name quietly 'Peeta'. It's the last thing I remember before drifting off to the most blissful night of sleep.

~

I wake up to the chatter that is coming from the living area. I get up. My body still reeling from the intense orgasm I had last night and from the dream that followed. I head into the bathroom to have a shower. I let the warm water flow down my body as I fondly remember my night before. I finish up in the shower and get dressed, plait my hair into a loose braid, before heading out to join my friends.

"Well good morning sunshine." Jo says with a grin.

"Hi guys." I answer. "Are You all over your jet lag?"

"Mostly." Annie replies.

"Where did you get to last night Kat?" Madge asks. I can feel my face starting to blush. "It was awfully late when I heard you sneak in."

They all look at me with questioning eyes. Do I tell them? I decide no. Not yet. I straighten up so they don't notice how nervous and giddy I am feeling

"I watched the sunset, then I went for a walk." I answer stoutly.

"Oh really?" Madge says with raised eyebrows. The others just chuckle.

"What?" I enquire.

"Never mind Brainless." Jo answers shaking her head. "So what are we doing today?"

"Kat? Any suggestions?" Annie asks.

I think upon her question. I know exactly where I want to be today, but I can't let them know that. I want nothing more than to see Peeta again. However he had told me they were heading out to deep-sea dive today. I envision Peeta all decked out in a wetsuit, clinging to every inch of his gorgeous body as he plummets into the depths of the deep blue. I must lose myself in my thoughts, because next I feel something hit my head. A cushion, I think, as I look up to find the culprit. Jo of course.

"Hey!" I shout at her. She just grins.

"We lost you there for a bit Kat, geez what has gotten into you? Focus." Madge says. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, we could head to Luna Park, or down to Circular Quay to do some shopping." I reply. "There's also Taronga Zoo, or Manly beach."

We all look between each other searching to see what the other wants to do when all together we say,

"Shopping!!!” It's unanimous.

We all get ourselves ready to head into the heart of Sydney, with our credit cards at the ready to shop our little hearts out. And shop we do. So much so that we can barely hold any more parcels in our arms. The shopping is going to need a taxi of its own with the amount we have purchased. We all flop onto the sofas when we get back. Complaining of sore feet, tired legs, and how much money we spent.

~

The next three days go past in a bit of a blur. We do lots of touristy stuff. Take lots of photos, eat lots of food and spend a eiduculous amount of time at the beach. Every now and then the boys come up. Peeta in particular is the subject of a lot of my nightly dreams. We're all sitting around on the Friday afternoon discussing where we should go for dinner. It's Annie that suggests Capitol.

"Should we head back to Haymitch and Effie's place tonight?" She asks.

We all nod in reply. I think secretly we're all hoping there will be four Gods there again. I personally have all fingers and toes crossed in hope that Peeta and his friends are there. With the excitement of the possibility of where another night with Peeta could lead I race in to my room and swiftly get changed. After getting changed and making ourselves look presentable we head on out to Capitol again.

We're greeted by Effie's squeals again and Haymitch's hello as we're seated. We eat drink and chat. All the while we are all buzzing with nervous energy all taking turns looking anxiously at the entrance, hoping no one notices the other doing so. A couple of hours go past and we resign ourselves to the fact that they're not going to show up. No one even bothers trying to hide their personal disappointment.

"This is bullshit."Jo announces. "What are we doing? We are four gorgeous, teenagers and we're moping around after four fucking guys we only met five days ago." We all nod together.

"Jo is right." Madge responds. "We should be out having the time of our lives." Again we all nod in agreement.

"C'mon bitches!” Jo exclaims. "We're legal here. Let's go and see what the Sydney nightlife has to offer." We all stand up. We pay our bill, and head back to the apartment to get changed.

After an hour of fluffing and buffing, I look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Looking pretty good Everdeen." I say out loud to no one in particular.

I've chosen a pair of black high waist sequinned shorts and a white halter neck top and matched them with a pair of sparkly black heels. I've left my hair out and applied smoky makeup to my eyes. With a touch of gloss on my lips. I wink at myself in the mirror, before heading back to the living area. Annie is in a flowing white mini skirt teamed with a teal strapless top and white heels. Madge in skintight shimmery jeans, with a red button down halter neck, showing off her ample cleavage, and black heels. Jo has chosen a skintight blue mini dress, which she is wearing with black strappy stilettos.

"Fuck, we look hot." Madge says surprising us all with her cussing. Then we all burst out laughing.

"Let's go get shit faced." Jo says trying to contain her giggles.

We head downstairs and ask the front desk to call us a cab. We sit in the bar sharing a drink as we wait. The cab company said it would be about half an hour until one arrives. Annie is the first to talk.

"So Kat?" She starts, I look up from drink with questioning eyes. "Were you really out walking all by yourself for three hours last night."

I gulp as I try not to choke on my drink. So they weren't all asleep when I got home after all. They all look at me. Waiting anxiously for my reply. There's that blush again creeping up on my face. I sheepishly look between them and slowly shake my head in reply.

"Spill brainless." Jo demands.

"Yes do tell." Madge says.

I nervously try to compose myself. I tell them that Peeta and I watched the sunset together, and that we walked together and had coffee together before he walked me home with our hands entwined.

"Then he kissed me." I hear sharp intakes of breath and an expletive from Jo as they all take in my story. I totally leave out the part about the orgasm.

"So what was it like?" Jo asks. "Kissing Blondie?"

There was only one word to describe it,

"Heavenly." I say with lust filled eyes.

"Wow!" Annie exclaims. "Talk about not wasting any time." I smile shyly and shrug my shoulders.

"It just kind of happened as if it was the most natural thing in the world." I relay. "We have this connection. An Electrifying connection."

"Aw...sounds like brainless is in love." Jo teases,

"Fuck you Jo." I spit back.

I'm about to head into a major rant about how she couldn't possibly understand when Annie announces that the cab has arrived. We pile in, with Madge sitting up front.

"Take us to the hottest club in town cabbie." She says to the driver. He gives a simple nod and drives us off to destination unknown

We spend the night dancing, drinking and flirting. We hop from club to club. Some great, others not so. We're hit on; we get grabbed every now and then. I think Jo even hit some guy as he tried to grab her boobs. All thoughts of the gods vanished from our brains. We are totally inebriated by the time we climb out of the cab in front of our apartment. We are singing and laughing, quite loudly I might add, as we make our way through the foyer.

Annie is trying to shush us as we make our way to the elevator. However she succumbs to the giggling as we make our way up to the third floor. It's 3am by the time we get home, but we are far from finished with our partying. We all grab a glass and Madge retrieves the champagne from the refrigerator. I know tomorrow, I'm going to regret my decision to mix my drinks, but at the moment I couldn't care a less. We polish of two more bottles before we decide to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three Up tomorrow. Thanks for reading xx


	3. January 7th 2011 - Falling Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and her three Friends head to the Land Down Under for a Summer they won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has had a look.
> 
> Aaaargh! I just spent three hours editing this. Anyway! Things heat up from here. A bit of Everlark fun. Enjoy!
> 
> As usual All credit goes to Miss Collins and All mistakes are mine!

I really don't recall actually getting into my bed. When I wake in what I think is morning, but actually happens to be early afternoon, it's with a thumping headache and many regrets.

Did I really dance on the bar? That had to be Jo's fault!

Did I really let Madge grind up and down me? Again I think, Jo's fault.

Did I really witness the two of them kissing. OMG!

After I've chastised myself to dying point, I decide to take a shower. I smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. When I think I can't get any cleaner, I turn off the water and dry myself down with a towel. I throw on my swimsuit and a pair of shorts as well as my sunglasses, it is way to bright for my aching eyes, before heading out to the kitchen in search of some pain relief for my head.

I slowly walk into our communal area and find Madge and Annie sprawled out on the living room floor. Still passed out. Jo is nowhere to be seen. I quietly fish around in the kitchen until I find the aspirin. I take two and lean on the counter in front of me with my head in my hands. I rub my temples as I continue to recount the events of lastnight. I can feel my eyes closing again, when some brushes past me.

"Did last night really happen?" Madge whispers to me as she reaches past me for the aspirin, taking two herself. I nod.

"I'm afraid so."

"Argh, I'm so embarrassed." she says hiding her own head in her hands. "I apologise now if I behaved out of line."

I shake my head. Which I regret straight away.

"Don't apologise Madgie I think we all have regrets about last night."

"Did Jo and I really kiss?" She asks as she shyly looked up.

"Yep and boy was it hot." Jo says smiling as she saunters in to the room.

Apparently no worse for wear from the events of last night. Madge takes a swipe at Jo as she grimaces at Jo's remark, but misses by a mile. Jo just laughs.

"C'mon Madgie don't be like that." Jo says with a smirk. "You're doing nothing for my ego." I can't help but stifle a small giggle at Jo's teasing.

Madge just sends Jo a death glare.

"How are you not over here inhaling aspirin as well?" Madge asks. "You drank more than all of us."

"Water!" Is all she says

"Huh?" Madge enquires.

"Water every second drink." Jo replies. "So technically I drank half as much as you all." She is grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you lot keep it down? I'm dying over here." Annie is finally awake.

"C'mon Annie." I say as I go over to help her up. "Come and join the aspirin party." She smiles up at me

~

After rehashing all the events from the previous night. We decide a day by the pool is about as far as our agenda goes today. So with us all in our bikinis with our sunglasses on, we set ourselves up by the pool. Jo has her headphones on, Madge I think has fallen back to sleep as Annie and myself engross ourselves in books. As I sit there quietly reading my book a voice comes over a speaker that until now I didn't know was there.

"This is the front desk paging Katniss Everdeen." The voice says.

We all look up from our current distractions in confusion.

"Katniss Everdeen you have a phone call at the front desk."

I look to the others and their faces are piqued with interest. I get up and pull on my shorts and head to the front desk.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I say to the clerk.

"Line one Miss Everdeen."

I take the phone from the clerk and hesitantly bring the receiver to my ear.

"Hello." I say timidly into the phone

"Katniss?" The voice asks. I nod before I remember they can't see me,

"Yes." I reply

"Hi." In that moment I recognise the voice. "It's Peeta."

I melt at the mere sound of his Aussie accent. Who was I kidding? No amount of drinking or flirting could make me forget about this beautiful man. All my senses go in to overdrive. I feel a tingle on my lips as I remember the kiss. My body trembles at the memory of his hands cupping my face. I don't know how long I'm daydreaming for when his voice startles me back to the real world.

"Katniss? Are you there?” I shake the images from my head.

"Yes. Sorry. I'm just surprised that you’re calling." I answer.

"Yeah sorry about that. I hope I haven't interrupted anything?" He asks.

"No! No! Not at all. Just lounging around the pool." I reply. Trying not to sound too excited about his call.

"Sounds good." He declares.

"It is. We're all suffering terrible hangovers. So we decided to stay at home today." I finish.

"Big night last night huh?"

"You could say that."I say with shame slowly building up inside me.

"Well it's a shame you're all feeling under the weather." He starts sounding slightly disappointed. "The guys and I were hoping to hang out with you girls today."

My mood changes dramatically at his announcement. The mere thought of spending time with Peeta excited me to my core.

"But if you're not feeling that great maybe we can catch up tomorrow night?"

"No! I mean Yes!" I stutter. I get my nerves in check. "What I mean is we'd love to catch up today. I'm sure after we've all had some greasy food we'll be right as rain." I clear my throat. "Um! What did you have in mind?" I'm practically bursting with renewed energy by this stage as I await his reply.

"Why don't we meet down at the beach in a couple of hours and we can decide from there?" He suggests. I think I'm a little too quick with my reply.

"Sounds great. Looking forward to it."

"Me too Katniss." I'm not sure but I think I can hear a slight tremor in his voice.

"Ok so we'll see you in a couple of hours then." I state. "Let's meet at the bench you found me on the other night."

"Ok." Peeta agrees. "Bye Katniss. See you soon."

"Bye." With that we both hang up.

I stay grounded where I am with the biggest shit-eating grin on my face. I turn to go out and inform the others of the plans I've just made for us all. I come to a stop. There standing in front of me are all three girls with their arms folded across their chest, with massive grins on their faces. I wonder how much of the conversation they overheard. They just continue to grin at me with their eyebrows raised. I'm nervously shifting from foot to foot as I look between all three.

"Oh hey guys." I say innocently. "Um that was Peeta." Still they say nothing.

"He suggested we all meet up tonight at the beach." I look at them hopefully. "I kind of said we would." With this I shift my stare to my feet.

"So. You went ahead and made plans for us all?" Madge starts.

"Without thinking if we wanted to or not?" Jo adds. I nod my head timidly as I look back up at them.

"With the four gods?" Annie asks.

"Yes ok I'm sorry. I should've checked with you all first." I answer defensively. "I just kind of got caught up in the whole moment."

"More like you got caught up in the idea of Blondie." Jo snickers. I blush.

"Fine, how long?" Madge asks

"In a couple of hours." I reply my hopes building again.

"Well we better get started on making ourselves looking presentable." Annie adds.

"First stop! Food!!" Madge says. "If I'm going to be drinking again I want my stomach lined with more that aspirin and juice."

We all nod in agreement. I breathe a sigh of relief as we head back upstairs.

~

We arrive at the bench Peeta found me on the other night just mere minutes before we see the guys heading our way. In the nearly forty eight hours since that kiss, I had nearly forgotten what a fine specimen he was. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Madge and Annie inconspicuously fluffing their hair. Jo however just stands there with her hands on her hips and that 'come and get me boys' look on her face.

They haven't noticed us at first, as they're in engrossed in some kind of humorous conversation. It's Thresh that looks our way first and gives us a large smile. He turns to the others and points in our direction. I think they quicken their pace slightly to close the gap between us. Peeta slowly makes his way closer to me and when he gets there he places a soft kiss on my cheek and whispers _'Hi'_ in my ear as he is pulling back.

"Hi ladies." Thresh says eagerly.

We return the greeting and we decide to hit up Capitol. Light conversation carries us to our destination. From what I can gather of the four of them Finnick is the womaniser. Gale is the dark brooding one. Thresh is the quiet one. Boy is he in for a surprise if Johanna gets her claws into him. I giggle internally at the image. Peeta seems to be the glue that binds them all together. The sensible one.

We walk into Capitol and head towards the bar where we find a smirking Haymitch.

"Well helloo." He says drawing out the 'O' on the end.

I stare at him with that _'don't you dare'_ scowl and he chuckles slightly before he takes our drink orders.

"Anyone for pool?" Gale asks.

Annie, Finnick, Peeta and myself decline saying we'll take the next round. Leaving Gale, Madge, Jo and poor Thresh.

"I haven't a clue how to play." Madge states. Liar! She can play pool with the best of them.

"That's ok we'll pair up and I can show you how it's done." Gale replies.

The four of them head over to the free pool table, while the rest of us find a couple of tables close by and drag them together so the eight of us will fit. Annie and I sit down next to each other. The boys sit opposite us.

"So Annie tell me more about yourself." Finnick says after taking a mouthful of his beer.

I see Annie go red. She doesn't normally like to talk about herself much to anyone, in particular not to strangers.

"Oh um there's not much to say really." She stammers. "Only child, born in Ireland, moved to New York when I was nine."

Finnick is totally engrossed. As if she were reciting Shakespeare. Peeta and I glance at each other and chuckle silently.

"Marvellous. Any hobbies?" He asks. She nods.

"Swimming?" She answers. "I was on the swim team all through high school."

"No way!!" He exclaims. "Me too. What was your PB?"

"50 metres freestyle in 24.48 secs." Finnicks mouth is agape. He is stunned into silence.

"That's almost Olympic record time." He says appraisingly.

"Nearly made it too but I blew out my shoulder, therefore ending my professional swimming career."

"That's too bad." He replies. "You would've been the prettiest Olympic freestyler there." He adds with a grin. Peeta and I roll our eyes. Annie blushes.

We chat for little while longer before Finn suddenly goes to move.

"Hey Annie how about we go and see how the others are doing?"

They share a look, trying to be inconspicuous about their motives.

"Sure maybe the table is free." She says back with a sly smirk.

They get up and leave and it's just Peeta and me now. We're finally alone and that sexual tension is back again. Peeta is first to speak.

"I have a confession to make." I look at him a bit concerned.

He sees the look on my face and takes my hand. Electricity soars through me. My god what this boys touch does to me?

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss." He says smiling. I give him a shy smile in return.

"Again I must apologise for being so forward." I place my other hand over his and stare in to his eyes as I reply.

"I told you. No apology necessary." I take in a deep breath before speaking again. "In fact I have my own confession to make." He holds my gaze and nods for me to continue. "I liked it. A lot!"

"So what happens now?" I ask.

Jo was right. I want this boy so BAD. And to know that he feels the same way is intoxicating. I'm seriously thinking about foregoing the protection of my chastity. Is that so terrible? Is it so wrong that I want to take this man home and let him claim my virginity as his to own? Somehow while I was daydreaming about us together, he made his way to my side of the table and sat in the chair Annie vacated.

I turn to face him. I'm still waiting for him to respond to my question. He brings his hand up to my cheek. I lean into it, my eyes fluttering closed at the feel of his slightly calloused hand on my cheek. It just feels so right. Like we are two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. I am oblivious to anyone else in the room. He smiles at me gently before pulling my face close to his. He brings his mouth down to my ear and whispers softly.

"Let's go for a walk down to the beach." I agree willingly and let him take my hand to help me up.

We pass by our friends and he tells them we're heading out for a walk. They all just look at us and smile. He leads me out of the Capitol and we head down to the beach. Our hands are still joined as we make our way to the beach. He is softly rubbing circles across the back of mine. He pulls up when we're far enough away from anybody to be interrupted. He turns to face me and again I ask the question.

"So what happens now?"

He cups my face in his hand and leans in and answers.

"Now I kiss you."

Then just like that he is kissing me softly at first and then it becomes more heated. His hands tangle in my hair and my arms snake around his neck. Deeper and deeper the kiss becomes with his hands moving to my hips to pull me closer. And yet it's still not close enough. My own fingers get lost in his soft blonde curls. He swipes my bottom lip with his tongue. Asking for permission to push through.

I open my mouth just enough for him to explore and this kiss is now turning into a prelude to anything he wants from me. I can't help the sounds that leave my occupied lips.  He pulls away a little, takes my bottom lip between his own, then bites down gently. My heart is pounding and I'm pretty sure he can feel it through both our tops. He places his forehead on mine as we try and steady our breathing.

"Wow." He says breathlessly.

I smile as he looks down at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I could go on kissing you all night, but our friends might be wondering where we got too." He says as he caresses my face.

"I suppose we should probably head back." I answer.

"You know we're going to be teased about how long we've been gone right?" Peeta implies. I nod!

"Yep...I can already hear Jo's jeering in my head."

We both laugh loudly as we try to make ourselves presentable.

"Finn will be just as bad." He states.

"Oh well best we go and face the music." I say. Peeta takes my hand places a kiss to my lips then together we head back

~

We enter Capitol with our hands joined tightly together. We head over to where we left our group to find only Annie, Finnick, Madge and Gale still sitting around the tables we had joined together. Talking in depth with each other. I scan my eyes around the room for Jo and Thresh, but no sight of them anywhere. We approach the tables and Finnick is the first to notice us. He's wiggling his eyebrows ferociously at us.

"Well well look who decided to come back." He said teasingly. Smiling that same grin Jo wears when she is about to start on one of her expletive tirades. 

Gale snickers and Annie and Madge giggle softly into their palms. Obviously the four of them have had no shortage of alcohol while we were gone. I can feel a hot flush taking over my body. Peeta just shakes his head and I try to contain my embarrassment. There's a pause before I remember two people missing. I scan the room for any sign of the unlikely duo, they're nowhere to be found.

"So...Um...where are Jo and Thresh?" I say trying to change the subject. It seems to work as Madge answers.

"They headed off out somewhere...said not to wait around for them."

Silently I am thankful. Jo's teasing would've been ten times worse. Peeta and I sit down still with our hands entwined.

"So while you two were off doing what ever you were doing..." Finn starts.

Peeta and I look at each other and blush as we lower our heads slightly.

"Aha I knew it...BUT...that's a story for another time."

He winks at us. Our blush just gets brighter.

"As I was saying we were talking about what to do after here."

"It's still early." Annie says looking at me knowingly. "So Madge and I invited the guys back to our place for a swim."

She stares me down challenging me to deny them all. Which I don't . I shrug my shoulders and put a smile on my face.

"Sure sounds great." I answer. Secretly bursting inside knowing that Peeta will be with me for a bit longer.

We gather our things, say our goodbyes to Haymitch and Effie and head out of Capitol on to the sidewalk.

"So we'll head back to ours, change into more suitable swimming attire and meet you at yours." Finn explains. "Which apartments are you in?"

"Oh! Peeta knows where we are." Madge answers smirking. The other guys turn to him with grins on their faces.

"Oh really". Gale asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeh yeh alright enough with the teasing. Yes I know where to go." Peeta replies. I smile up at him. "We will bring the alcohol."

"Alright so we'll meet out by the pool at our place say in half hour." Annie asks. "If you guys are bringing the booze, we will provide some semblance of food ok!"

"Great, we'll see you then." Finn replies excitedly.

He holds Annies stare for a while. Gale whispers something in Madge's ear that makes her smile shyly and blush just a little. I smile to myself. They say a quick goodbye and we head off in different directions. The girls round on me as we approach the front of the building.

"Alright girl on fire." Madge starts. "Spill."

I look between Madge and Annie. I'm not sure what the expression on my face is, but it must be conveying something to them both as Annie joins in on Madge's questioning.

"You were gone for half an hour Kat." She states.

Both girls have their arms crossed over their chests as they wait for my response.

"There's nothing to tell." I say nonchalantly as I push my way through to enter the building.

They quickly catch me up, and thread their arms into mine.

"Oh my god there is so something to tell." Madge says expectantly. "C'mon Kat. We promise we won't tell Jo."

I look at them both. I roll my eyes at their childlike faces.

"Honestly there's nothing.....BUT....."

They stop me in my tracks just before we reach the lift. They untangle themselves from my arms and face me waiting with bated breath eyebrows reaching to the sky.

"....he's a fucking brilliant kisser."

With that the elevator dings and I step in to it. I turn to face them staring at me with wide eyes and mouths agape. I smirk and stifle a giggle.

"Are you two coming or what?"

They shake their heads to bring them out if their shock and join me in the elevator. I press our floor number and up we go. I'm still inwardly smirking as they bombard me with questions all the way up.

"Look! We walked, we talked and we kissed." I say starting to get agitated. "That's it. Now can we please just go in and get changed before they come over." That seems to do the trick.

~ 

Half an hour later and the three of us have changed into our bikinis. Like we promised we organised some food. Although room service may come in to the equation later on.

We still haven't heard anything from Jo. I truly hope she hasn't eaten poor Thresh alive. We head down to the pool with food and towels in hand. As we get off the elevator the boys are walking through the entrance arms laden with alcohol. We wave them over and I'm sure their pace quickens to meet up with us. Gale offers to help with food and Madge obliges. We make our way through to the pool area.

"Wow". Gale says shocked. "This is a thousand times better than our one".

"Phew." Finn whistles as we settle ourselves in near the shallow end of the pool. "Lets swim".

"Oh by the way". Gale begins. "We found Jo and Thresh".

The three of us look up. Our faces piqued with interested.

"Yep locked away in Thresh's room". Finn says with a knowing smirk. "Unless of course there was someone else in there screaming and moaning out Thresh's name".

The three of us cringe as the guys burst out laughing.

We sit around drinking eating and talking for a short while when we hear voices approaching. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the voices belonged too. Hard not to recognise Jo's expletive tones.

"Hello bitches...miss me?". We all turn to face a very happy Jo and a slightly flushed Thresh walk into the pool area hand in hand.

"Well you look like the cat that ate the Canary Jo". I pipe up with.

Her happy face turns into a death glare as I now wear the Cheshire grin.

"I see Thresh is still in one piece, it's a miracle really".

The others all snicker quite loudly. While poor Thresh is standing there bemused and Jo is unamused.

"Ok ok you've had your fun brainless, now pass me a drink." Jo responds quite brashly.

I smile at her triumphantly as I pass her a beer. As the afternoon changes to evening we've drifted off more in to pairs.

Peeta and I have made our way to the deep end pool on the other side of the slide. Out of view of everyone else. He sits on the edge of the pool and I between his legs with my back facing his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist. I clasp my hand over his as he nuzzles his head into my hair. I loll my head to the side to allow him better access and the heat I feel from his lips, cause goose pimples to appear.

I turn and straddle him as I take his face in my hands and kiss him hard. He in turn deepens the kiss as he traces his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entry. I oblige and as the kiss becomes more heated my hands go to his hair and his cup my face. Again I feel the stirring in the pit of my stomach and I can feel myself getting wet. We break away from the kiss. I shift slightly in his lap and he hisses. Seems I'm not the only one affected by our kisses.

"God Kat you turn me on so much." He softly says into my ear. "Just kissing you makes me so hard."

I look up into his eyes again. Eyes that have slightly darkened with desire.

"The feeling is mutual." I whisper back, taking his hand and placing it between us down on my bikini pants. I'm not sure where my boldness has come from. "Feel how wet I am for you. I just have to think about you kissing me and I get so wet."

He groans as he lets his hand linger between us. Then he starts to move it back and forward over my folds through my bikini. I start to moan as he comes up to kiss me again. This time fast and furious. I grind just a little over his bulge and he bucks up into me.

"Fuck I want you so bad." He states.

I bring my lips to his and kiss him without abandonment. Our breathing is getting heavier and our hands start to wander. I'm so turned on right now. He too is getting harder and harder below me. I realise in that moment that we probably need to slow down or else we are going to end up in my room and has much as I want this boy we have only known each other for five days.

"Peeta?" I say softly.

"Mmm...." He mumbles into my neck as he continues to cover my neck with kisses.

"I...." Oh god those kisses are moving further down my neck to my collarbone. "I...I think maybe we should slow down a bit." I say nervously.

He stops and looks into my eyes. I see slight disappointment in them. I take his face in my hands. I rub his face gently as I continue to explain.

"Please don't be upset." He continues to bore into my eyes. "I want you, God I really do. But I don't want to rush it seeings though....." I trail off slightly. He cocks his head to the side in confusion. "I've never been with anyone before....in that way."

The realisation starts to spread over his face. He smiles gently at me as my own mouth turns up in to a shy smile.

"Never?" He asks. I shake my head in response. He kisses me gently. "I understand."

The relief must show on my face because he kisses me softly again before gesturing for me to get up, which I do and he too rises to his feet. He pulls me into him and hugs me furiously.

"I'm not disappointed Kat." He says as he continues to crush me to him. "Flattered actually that you would want me to be your first." I smile into his chest.

He then lessens his hug and pulls me up to his lips for another one of those reassuring kisses. One That let's me know he understands.

"I should probably go." I downcast my eyes and I lower my head slightly.

Feeling like I've just pushed him a thousand miles away.

"Hey...hey look at me." But I can't. I don't want him to see the shame on my face. "Katniss, please look at me." He pleads. I look up.

"If I stay I won't be able to keep my promise." He says as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear and smiling at me with that gorgeous smile.

"I won't be able to stop myself from taking you upstairs and making love to you all night long."

I take a deep breath and smile coyly at him. His words stir feelings inside me I didn't know existed. My heart thumps in my chest and I'm feeling a little dizzy. What are these feelings I'm having? I'm not sure and this might sound crazy but I think I'm falling and falling hard for this wonderful gentle guy.

"Probably best you go then."I reply hesitantly.

We walk hand in hand around to where the rest of the group is. He announces he is leaving and the others guys agree that it's probably time to get going. Gale finally takes a leap of faith and risks kissing Madge goodbye on the lips, to which she responds to by kissing him back. Jo and Thresh have no qualms about kissing goodbye in front of us all. Finnick and Annie still seem to be struggling with their attraction, however he does lean down and kiss her cheek softly.

Lastly Peeta turns to me.

"I had fun tonight." He says giving me a small smile.

"Me too." I reply.

"I'll see you soon yeh?" He asks hopefully. I nod my head.

"Definitely." He pulls me in for a hug then brings his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

He removes his lips and turns to leave with his friends. He throws me a quick look over his shoulder and I reply with a small wave. I watch him walk away. Admiring everything about him. I take in a deep breath and release it slowly.

Yep! Definitely falling fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit light and fluffy, but trouble is coming to paradise in the next. Chapter Four not far away xx


	4. January 14th 2011 - Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and her three Friends head to the Land Down Under for a Summer they won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The road gets a bit bumpy here. Just because it's Katniss and Peeta and what would a story be without a bit of angst between them. Enjoy!
> 
> All credit to Suzanne Collins.

A week goes past where I don't see or hear from Peeta. I've tried but nothing other than cryptic messages through Finn and Gale. I know Annie and Finnick have met up a couple times, finally giving in to each other. Also Jo and Thresh have been inseparable since 'that night'. Even Gale and Madge have been out once or twice for dinner. I'm starting to believe I really did push him away. Maybe he couldn't handle waiting and decided to move on. I miss him terribly and want to feel his hands and mouth on me again so desperately. 

One night The girls and I are wandering through the cafe strip near the beach looking for somewhere to have coffee when Annie stops suddenly and gasps. We all turn to her.

"What's up Ann." I ask as I try to follow her gaze. She turns to face me.

"Nothing." She answers too quickly. "I just saw that they do white chocolate mochas here, let's go in here."

She says ushering me in to the cafe swiftly. I look at her unconvinced. But the others agree with her and also say that they want a white chocolate mocha. We head inside the cafe and place our orders. When I suggest sitting at an outside table they all disagree saying its a bit cold to be sitting outside.

"Over here." Madge says pointing to a booth right at the back in the corner.

I'm suspicious but I let it go and follow them to the booth. They make me sit with my back facing the window.

"Yes this is perfect." Jo throws in. I narrow my eyes at her. 

Thoroughly convinced that something is going on they don't want to tell me about.

"All right you lot what is going on?" I ask with my arms folded across my chest. "You're all acting very weird."

They say nothing instead the three of them look between each other then briefly towards the window that looks out onto the beach. Then back to me and they all try to put on unassuming faces.

"Honestly Kat, nothing." Madge answers. I'm still not convinced.

"I call bullshit!!." I reply. 

"It's 28 degrees celsius out there and you lot want to sit inside. WHAT!! Is going on?" I ask again, more sternly this time. 

They still don't answer. However I notice Annie looking towards the window again. So I turn to look and just as I turn I catch a glimpse of a strong body with blonde hair walking past the window. Peeta! My Peeta, with his arms around a curvy, perky giggling light brown haired girl. My Peeta, who a week ago I nearly gave over my virginity to. My Peeta, that promised to wait for me until I was ready. My mouth is agape. My heart is beating faster in my chest. I can't breathe. I have a thousand emotions running through my head. Hurt, anger to name a few. I can feel the tears starting in my eyes.

"Kat......" Annie says putting her hand over mine. "I'm sorry." 

I'm shaking my head. I have to get out of here before my tears release themselves.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like." Madge adds. 

I glare at her trying to keep my emotions in check. I stand up. Madge tries to grab my hand to stop me.

"I h...have to go." Is all I can manage. 

I'm out the door quicker than Usain Bolt. I can hear the girls calling out behind me but I ignore them as I make a beeline for the beach. I run as hard as I can as the tears fall from my face. I can barely see through the blurriness they're creating. I think I may even have passed Peeta and his brown haired bombshell as I made my dash to the beach. Wether he recognised me or not I couldn't tell you. I may have heard him call my name, but I can't be certain. I keep running. I run past the bench he found me on. I run past the place where he kissed me properly for the first time. 

I finally start to slow down when I'm nearly as far as I can go. I stop and stare out to the darkness of the ocean. I fall to my knees and let the tears fall willingly. I was an idiot for thinking he felt the same. I cry hard into my hands. All the different emotions running through me at once. How could I let him affect me so bad. How did I let him own my heart so quickly. 'Stupid Katniss, Stupid!' I think to myself as the hurt turns to anger. I continue to sob, my face in my hands. I don't hear him approach. If I'd been alert I would've heard the crunch of the sand, or him clearing his throat. It's not until he is right beside me saying my name softly that I realise that he's there.

"Katniss?"

"Go away." I reply harshly through my tears.

"Kat, please let me explain." He says pleadingly. 

It's with this that I lift my head out of my hands. I look right into those offending blue eyes.

"Explain what?" I ask angrily. "Explain how you had your arm wrapped around another woman?"

"Kat....." His eyes shuffle between me and the ground. I interrupt him. I want him to know how hurt and how angry I am.

"Explain why you haven't contacted me in a week not for a lack of me trying."

The anger inside of me is growing. I stand up so I am face to face with him. 

"Explain why you let me fall for you when all the while you had someone else on the side." 

He looks shellshocked. Like I've hit him over the head with a hammer.

"C'mon Peeta you wanted to explain things to me so.....explain away."

"I...uh..." He tries to start. 

But I can't stand the stammering. To me it's as good as an admission.

"Do you know what?....don't worry, your stammering and silence is all the explaining I need." I say staring into those eyes that were once my undoing. 

"For someone who is normally so good with words, you're not fairing so good. Goodbye Peeta. It was fun while it lasted." 

With that I turn on my heel to leave. I get about five steps before I feel his hand wrap firmly around my arm. I turn back and try to break from his grip.

"Let go of me." I say trying to pry his hand away, but it doesn't budge. "I said LET GO!!."

He shakes his head but loosens his grip enough so it doesn't hurt anymore.

"Not until you let me explain." I humph in annoyance. "Will you stay and listen?" 

I try to stare him down, but those god damn eyes get me again. I finally wrench my arm from his grip.

"Fine." I say as I fold my arms over my chest.

"It's honestly not what it looks like Kat...Delly...." I roll my eyes and harrumph again. I continue to not look at him. 

"Didn't really need to know her name thanks." I spit back at him.

"Kat....Delly is my sister." He looks at me with sincerity in his eyes. 

I narrow mine and bore into his to see if there is any hint of a lie. I'm still not sure if I'm one hundred percent convinced. He goes to run his fingers down my face. I flinch away slightly and continue to stare. 

"Honestly." He says crossing over his heart with his fingers. "Katniss, my heart belongs to one girl and one girl only....You."

Again he tries to run his hand down my cheek. This time I allow it. I lean into it as he brings his other hand up to cup my other cheek. I have no choice but to look into those eyes. 

"Delly flies all over the world as an air steward..." He starts explaining. "She had a week lay over here and she knew I'd be here so we were catching up."

I'm still locked onto those blue orbs. 

"She is a year older than me. She is actually my step sister that's why we don't look alike. Our parents married when were young." He continues to stroke my cheek. 

"She just showed up. I haven't seen her in nearly twelve months."

I can't do anything but nod. I'm stunned and feeling a bit stupid if I'm being honest, for jumping to conclusions. 

"Can you forgive me?"

I finally find my voice again as I shake my head slightly.

"I'm the one who should be apologising." I say. " I just saw you and I thought...well I didn't think... I just flew off the handle and accused you when I shouldn't have."

He just continues to stare at me with a small smile on his face. I'm ashamed really. The longer he looks at me the more embarrassed I become. I feel the blush rising on my cheeks as he pulls me closer. Then he is hugging me tightly. He nuzzles his face into my hair close to my ear. He kisses it softly. I relish in it. It's not enough though. I pull out of the hug slightly so that we are looking at each other again. 

"I am sorry." I say quietly. 

 

He just begins to shake his head when I clutch his face in my hands and pull him down to kiss me. Gentle at first and then I'm deepening it as I crash my lips harder to his. He pulls my body closer to his as his hands go to my hips. God how I missed his kisses. The kiss becomes more and more heated. How could I have ever doubted this man. His hands have now moved to my arse and mine have somehow crept up his shirt. My heart is overflowing. Is it really possible to fall so hard for someone, so quickly. I don't know where this will all lead, but I do know that I don't want to spend another minute away from him. The kiss starts to slow if for nothing else than the two of us to breathe.

"Did you really mean it when you said I am the only girl for you?" I question as he loving runs his fingers over my cheek. He nods.

"Did you really say you were falling for me?" He asks in return. 

I nod too as I feel my face redden. He kisses me again. Softly this time. The he pulls away.

"I think though it was a lie." I add. 

He looks concerned. I again take his face in my hands and stare into those blue eyes. 

"I'm not falling for you...." I pause. "I've already fallen! Is that possible in such a short time?"

"Yeah!" He answers. "Because I'm pretty sure I've fallen for you too."

He places a quick peck on my lips. 

"You've turned my world upside down Kat. I never planned on falling for anyone while on this trip. It was meant to be just four guys travelling around, surfing, drinking and maybe a girl here and there." He continues. 

"Then that first day I caught you sneaking a look at my arse on the beach....." 

I feel my cheeks get hotter. 

"I knew then I just had to meet you."

He kisses me again. 

"I can't stop thinking about you, my heart rate goes skyrocketing whenever I see you and the thought of kissing you makes me hard."

Here comes that blush again. 

"This past week has been hell Kat, not being able to kiss you or, talk to you......or touch you."

His hands begin to move up and down the side of my torso, which by the way is only covered by a very thin piece of material over my bikini. I feel goose pimples forming on my skin. 

His hands now are moving up under my thin dress across my stomach as he brings them up to lightly skim the underside of my bikini top. Jesus Christ!!! I can feel myself getting wet with every slight movement of his fingers. 

"I only want you Kat!" 

Then he is crashing his lips to mine in the most furious kiss we've shared yet! I allow him access to my mouth as his hands have snuck up to cover my breasts. He palms them gently at first but as the kiss intensifies so do his movements. All I can do is moan into his mouth. The fire igniting between us is unstoppable. He lessons his kiss slightly and I'm disappointed straight away. He brings his mouth to my ear as he takes my hand in his. He places my hand between us over his very obvious hard on. 

"See what you do to me Katniss? Feel how much I want you?" He whispers into my ear. 

I run my hand along his bulge and he hisses with pleasure in my ear. I'm dripping at this stage. I'm so turned on. I have no words to describe how I'm feeling. He continues to squeeze my nipples as I continue rubbing my hand over his cock. He is so hard. I start to wonder how he would feel inside me? He feels so big. 

 

I decide in that minute that I want Peeta to be my first. Hope that he wants to be mine. But not tonight. Tonight I just want to be with him, talk to him. Find out everything there is to know about this wonderful wonderful man. And maybe get a little hot and heavy with him.

He must remember how public we are as he gently takes my hand and brings it to his lips. Then he is lovingly looking into my eyes.

"As much as this is fun, I'm not sure Bondi is ready for our PDA." He says as he gestures to a few people starting to join us on the beach.

He pulls me in so my head rests on his chest.

"I meant what I said before Kat...I will wait for as long as you want."

"I know." I reply. "Let's go back to mine. So we can continue with our PDA."

"Sure. No arguments from me." He says back with that smile that makes me weak at the knees.

Takes my hand and starts to lead me towards my apartment. We get back to the sidewalk. Stopping to kiss every now and then along the way. Suddenly Peeta stops in his tracks.

"Shit!!" He blurts out. He turns to me. I stare at him confused. "Delly! When I saw you running past me I just left her to chase after you." 

I try to muffle my giggle with my hands. 

"It's not funny!" He says smiling. "I should probably go find her and let her know what happened."

I'm still trying to contain my smile. I take his hands in mine.

"Ok you go find Delly, and I will find the girls and let them know everything is ok." I say calmly. "I will go back and get freshened up and you can meet me back at mine."

"I'll be 10 minutes max." He states. I'm giggling again. He stares at me. "What?"

"When a girl says they want to freshen up, it normally means a shower, doing their hair and getting dressed into something more comfortable." I answer trying to convey that it will take longer than 10 minutes.

"Yeh?" He just looks totally bemused.

"All that work normally takes a good hour." I reply still trying to stifle more giggling.

"Oh! Right! Of course." He stammers back finally understanding. "But you really shouldn't have mentioned you were having a shower."

Now it's my turn to look confused. He takes my face in his hands. 

"I won't be able to get that vision out of my head now." He says smiling sheepishly. I blush as he brings his lips down for a quick kiss. "So your place? In an hour?"

"Room 303." I answer. "Third floor."

"We will be alone right?" He queries. "I'm not going to have to share you with the other three am I?"

I laugh at him again.

"I promise it will be just you and me." I reply bringing my lips to his this time. "Now go find Delly before she sends out a search party for you."

He nods kisses me quickly again then goes to leave. 

"See you in an hour." I say to him just as he turns. He looks back and replies.

"I look forward to it."

I found the girls and explained everything that happened to them. They're very understanding. When I request to have some alone time with Peeta at the apartment they don't hesitate in making plans of their own. 

"Thanks guys. Gotta go my hour has turned into half hour." I start to walk away.

"Kat!" It's Jo. "I'm happy for you I really am."

This shocks me a bit. Jo has never been sentimental.

"But I swear if he hurts you I will cut his dick off." 

There she is. The Jo we all know and love. 

I give her a quick hug before almost running back to our apartment. Giddy with happiness. I'm home, showered and changed all in under half an hour. Once I'm ready, I go to the kitchen and poor myself a glass of champagne. I walk out on to the balcony and I look down onto the pool area. I'm not sure how long I'm spaced out for before I hear the buzz of the door bell. I jump. 

I smooth out my dress and pull my braid over my shoulder. I walk the distance to the door and take a deep breath and release it slowly as I answer it. I greet Peeta with a smile and a hello. He in turn takes in my appearance. Raking his eyes over my body. Stopping to linger on the silhouette of my bra under my dress. He clears his throat and presents another bottle of champagne.

"I see you started without me." He says smiling at the half empty glass in my hand. 

He lingers on the threshold. He leans down and kisses me softly. 

"May I come in." 

"Shit! Yes! Of course." I say hurrying him inside. "Sorry, I'm a bit jittery." I look at him shyly.

"I guess that explains the champagne." He states. 

I take his empty hand in mine and guide him into the living area.

"So sit down, make yourself comfortable and I'll poor you a glass so you can catch up." I practically run to the kitchen and start to poor him a glass.

"So Kat?" He calls to me. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah we're pretty happy with it." I reply. "Graduation gift from dear daddy."

"The view from the balcony is to die for. Maybe we should....." I trail off as I feel his arms wrap around my middle. 

I didn't even hear him approach. I gasp slightly at his touch. I can feel his breath on my ear and all sense goes flying out the window.

"Maybe we should what?" He asks as he starts nibbling on my ear. 

I can't remember what I was going to say. I'm at a total loss for words as I feel his hands move up and down my body as he trails kisses down my neck. 

"Um...I just thought...um." I'm trying to concentrate but it's so damn hard to do with his hands doing what they are doing.

"Yes?" He asks again as his hands move to my breasts. 

Oh boy I'm melting here. The flames are engulfing me. He grinds into me from behind and I feel his bulge press against my ass. Holy Fuck!! There's that jello feeling in my legs again. Christ! What was I trying to say. I shake my head a little to clear my mind and I turn to face him. I hand him his champagne.

"I was thinking we could go out on the balcony and enjoy the view." I finally manage to get out. 

He takes my champagne from my hand and places both glasses on the counter top. He pulls me to him and again I can feel his cock hardening on my stomach.

"I'm quite enjoying the view already." He says as he leans in and places his lips on mine. 

I'm not sure if it's the fact that we are finally alone with no prying eyes but this kiss feels more intimate. He opens his mouth to allow our tongues to dance together. Everything we are feeling is written in this kiss. He deepens it by moving his hands from my waist and bringing them to my hair as he presses harder on to my mouth. I bring my own hands to his chest and pull on the front of his shirt to be closer to him. He again starts to run his hands all over my body. Slightly lifting my already short dress as he brings his hands back up to my waist. Making me moan in to his mouth. We separate so as to take a breath.

"Think I might have that champagne now." He too is trying to reel in his uneven breath. 

He tops up my glass and then grabs his own. We actually do head out to the balcony. He sits on one of the sofas out there and I sit next to him with my feet in his lap.

I can feel him untangling each plait of my braid. Once it's all loose and hanging in soft waves around my face he nuzzles further into my hair. 

"Mmmm you smell so good." He says as he takes in the scent of my shampoo. 

I lean up and kiss his cheek. We sit there for a while in silence watching the waves crash into the beach. I'm the first to move from our current position getting up off his lap and grabbing his empty glass.

"I'll poor us another." I lean down and kiss his cheek again as I head into the kitchen.

"Why Miss Everdeen are you trying to get me drunk." He replies comically as he also gets up from his seat to follow me. I laugh a little as I pull the champagne from the refrigerator.

"Not sure you need my help in that department." I answer back. "You do just fine on your own."

He sidles up next to me his back leaning against the counter as he watches me pour more bubbly into the glasses.

"Is that so?" He says with raised eyebrows.

"Aha." I say giggling slightly still.

"I don't recall ever being drunk in your presence." He answers back smugly. 

I hand his glass to him. 

"Not from alcohol at least." He adds as he takes a sip. 

I eye him curiously. He bores into me with those eyes again. 

"I may be guilty of being drunk off how good you make me feel though."

I take advantage of him being between me and the counter and I crash my lips to his hard. I bring my hands up to pull on the top of his shirt. I need to feel him. I need to have his hands on me. He obliges. Straight away his hands move to my ass and pull me in closer. 

Then we're a complete tangle of limbs. Before I know it he has me hoisted up on the bench. His hands find there way under my dress to cup my breast through my bra. My head lolls back as the pleasure tears through me. He is using his other hand to move my bra to one side. He squeezes my nipple tightly. It hurts but it's a good hurt. Then his mouth is there. Rolling his tongue over my nipple then taking the whole breast in his mouth continuing to tease my nipple with his tongue. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. 

Just when I think I can't get anymore aroused his other hand slips into my panties. He cups me firmly before he starts to swipe his fingers over me. Then he pushes two fingers into me. Eliciting a 'Fuck' and a 'Holy Shit' from my mouth. I feel the smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he continues to swirl his tongue over my tight bud. That's it! I can't take it anymore. Between his mouth on my breast and his fingers working my folds, I'm about ready to burst. The he starts with the words again.

"Jesus Kat you're so tight." Orgasm building! 

"So wet and warm too." Building higher! 

"God I'm so horny for you right now." And higher! 

"Scream for me Kat...scream my name." 

That does it I'm done! I'm coming so hard and I do scream his name...as loud as I can.

"Fuck Peeta, yes...yes....yes." My walls close around his fingers. 

My head falls back with pleasure, my eyes roll to the back of my head. It's the most intense orgasm I've had and we haven't even had sex yet. I start to come down from my high and Peeta's movements slow. I can barely breath as I bring my eyes level with his. He is smiling that smile at me again as he strokes my face. 

"Was that ok?" He asks. 

I look at him bewildered. Is he joking? Does he really have no idea just how 'OK' that was.

I bring my hands up to cup his face.

"It was perfect." I reply with a kiss. "Now it's your turn." 

We spend the rest of the night making out. Exploring each other's bodies as much as we can without going all the way. Before long I am saying goodnight to him as he heads back to his own hotel.

I make my way to my bedroom. I slip between my sheets. As I feel my eyes get heavy with sleep I'm thinking about what happens next. A smile crosses my lips. I'm so ready to be with Peeta one hundred percent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first bit of smut. Eek! Chapter Five tomorrow


	5. January 17th 2011 - The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and her three Friends head to the Land Down Under for a Summer they won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly. Thanks to everyone who is reading this it warms my heart.  
> Secondly. So sorry I haven't posted sooner. I've been quite sick. Also this next chapter needing editing.
> 
> WARNING: This is a MAMMOTH chapter. I could've split in two but it wouldn't have flowed how I wanted it to. As it is I edited it down from 7500 words to what it is now. 
> 
> Extra Warning: Lots of language and yes its their first time so that means lots of Smut and SEX!
> 
> PS: I'm rewriting a few of the following chapters as I'm not overly happy with them. So it might be a while between posts. Hoping that the extra long chapter makes up for that ;-)
> 
> I own nothing. All credit to Suzanne Collins.

Three nights later and we somehow have the apartment to ourselves again. Despite what he said earlier about Delly monopolising his time, we managed to make plans to get together for dinner and a movie. That's how we've ended up back here at my place. I'm not sure what the others are up too. To be quite honest I couldn't care a less because right now we are tangled up in each other's arms making out furiously on the sofa.

My top and skirt have found their way to the floor and Peeta's hands are all over my upper body. He is gently grinding himself over my centre as his hands roam over my breasts. My body is on fire. The mewls and groans coming from both of us interrupt the music that is playing softly from the stereo. 

I switch our positions so that I'm on top of him and start to take care of his clothes, that for some reason are still on. I unbutton his shirt. I get to the bottom button and place my hands inside to feel his skin on my hands. I run a finger from his collarbone all the way to the soft hair that leads to his jean tops. He shrugs off his shirt it lands next to my dress. I take him in wholly. My hands running all over his chest and stomach. I kiss him again as I start to undo his jean button.

"These too." I say as I continue with undressing him. 

I slide my hand inside to pull down his jeans. He pulls away from the kiss as he finishes taking them off. He comes back close to me again. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in close for another kiss. His bare chest crashing to my bra covered breasts. I can see his erection more prominently now through his boxer briefs. I'm in awe. 

I bring my hand down to cover his bulge and start to stroke him over his pants. He groans into my neck as my movements become faster. I continue my work on his ever growing hard on as he brings his hands up to undo the clasp of my bra. All the while we carry on kissing. 

I suddenly have the urge to see him fully. I'm getting wet again already at the mere thought of seeing him completely naked. I slide my hand inside his boxers and grasp him tightly. I feel him harden under my touch and start to pulse erratically. I start to stroke him slowly. He breaks from the kiss and looks square into my eyes.

"As amazing as that feels if you don't stop I'm going to come very soon." I smile at him. "I don't want to come yet."

I nod in understanding. So I remove my hand and bring it back up to his hair as he continues to kiss me all over. My own orgasm is growing. I can't control my breathing or my moaning. The sofa is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. I shift a few times before I pull Peeta's ear to my mouth.

"Take me to bed Peeta, please." I say breathlessly into his ear. He pulls back to look into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks gently.

"Aha." I reply as I nod.

I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he scoops me up off the sofa.

"Which way?" He asks.

"Down the hall, last door on the right." I answer. 

Once inside the room he puts me down gently. He turns to shut the door and lock it. He turns back to me and I have my eyebrows raised.

"Just in case." He says smiling as he makes his way to me. "Who knows what Jo's untamed curiosity might lead her to do." I giggle. 

He brings his lips down to mine and kisses me softly all the while we are slowly moving in the direction of my bed. Then I feel it hit the back of my knees. I gasp a little into his mouth. He gently lowers me down so I am laying on the bed and he lowers his own body on top of me, leaning up on his elbows so as not to crush me. He brings one hand up to push my hair behind my ear then brings it down to brush my cheek. 

His fingers are lightly brushing down my neck, then across to my collarbone. The featherlight touch is bringing those goose pimples to the surface. His fingers continue their journey down the side of my body and across my stomach. I'm starting to writhe against him. Grinding myself up into him slightly. His hand moves up to my breasts again and he covers it with it. The pressure is building. He groans into my ear as he grinds his hard dick into my centre. I can feel the electricity that is building. Both of us knowing where we want this crescendo to go to. He is crushing his lips to me again and I'm balling the bed cover with my hands as I hang on to it for dear life. 

"Fuck Katniss do you know how badly I want you right now." He states as he kisses down my neck to my collarbone. 

Swiping his tongue over the tops of my breasts. Then his whole mouth covers first one mound, then the other.

"If it's as much as I want you then yes I have a fair idea" I reply breathlessly. 

We continue this little dance for a few minutes before my hand is sneaking into his boxers again to take him fully in my a hand. I can't help it I need the contact. I need to make him feel as good as he is making me feel. I need to hear him hiss my name, with which he obliges.

"God Kat, that feels so good." Again I feel his cock start to throb in my hand. He brings his own hand down to cover mine to make me stop. "Please Kat, not yet."

He raises himself up on to his knees. His fingers lightly skimming down my sides until he hits my panties.

"Can I take these off". He asks as he begins to tug on them. 

I nod my head. A little nervous knowing that he will see me completely naked for the first time. (Thank God I remembered to groom downstairs.) I think to myself. He gently pulls down my panties. I lift my arse up so he can pull them off all the way. I blush slightly when he just sits there staring for what seems like forever. I'm really getting nervous now. Does he not like what he sees? I can feel my whole body blushing at the moment.

"Peeta?"

"Mmm." Is the only response I get.

"Peeta you're making me nervous." I say trembling a little. 

This seems to shake him out of whatever state he was in.

"God sorry Kat." He says apologising. "I just can't get over how utterly gorgeous you are." I smile slightly. 

He brings his hands to rest on my ankles and then start to brush lightly up my legs. First over my calves, then up to my thighs. He teasingly skims over my centre. His hands continue to snake all over my body. God he is going to be the death of me. I can't get enough. I need him closer. I pull him as close as I can and grind my hips up so his bulge is pressing directly on to my sex, creating the friction I so desperately need.

"God Peeta, you feel so good". He brings his lust filled eyes level with mine.

"Kat, can I try something". I look at him curiously nodding gently. 

I kiss him letting him know I trust him. His kiss moves down my body. Lingering ever so slightly over my breasts. I'm craving his touch. I need his hands on me. His lips are just not enough. However he continues his torturous kissing down my body. Over my navel, he spreads my legs a little wider as he kisses the insides of my thighs. Ever so close to my pulsing centre. 

He looks up at me one last time, smiles softly, then before I know it his tongue is swiping over my folds. OH MY FUCKING GOD! I buck up into him again. I'm instantly dripping. I can't control my movements. I hope I didn't hurt him. He pushes down softly on my hips to hold me in place as he continues to probe with his tongue. HOLY CHRIST! I've never felt anything like it. 

The sensation rippling through my body is more intense than anything he has done to me before. He finds my clit with the tip of his tongue flicking it back and forth over the little bundle. Making me moan and hiss with pleasure. Just when I think the pleasure level was at its peak, Peeta adds his fingers into the equation. He inserts two fingers and crooks them to hit THAT SPOT! 

"Oh my God Peeta!!!" My orgasm is close. 

I can feel the pressure building in my lower stomach. He continues to push his fingers in and out and his tongue still flicking over my clit. He is moaning softly as my writhing becomes more intense. 

"That's it Kat, come for me, let me taste you."

That's all it takes and my walls are crumbling. I'm screaming his name loudly as my orgasm unfolds. His movements slow as he licks the last of my juices off me. My body is still buzzing. Even his featherlight fingers skimming across my stomach cause me to buck slightly. 

He kisses his way up my stomach. He places a light peck on both my breasts, then he reaches my mouth and softly place his lips on mine. I can taste myself on him. He removes his lips from me and shifts to lay beside me leaning on his elbow, running small circles over my stomach.

"You doing ok." He asks gently.

"Hmm hmm." I answer still in a daze. 

"That was incredible." I smile up at him as I caress his face. "Thank you." He returns my smile.

He replies with a soft kiss to my shoulder. 

I roll to my side and curl myself into him as I try to get my body to return to normal. Mission impossible really when this man is anywhere near me.

"I feel a bit guilty though." I say as I play with the soft curls on his chest and lightly trace the edge of his boxers. A slight moan escapes his lips. 

"Will you let me return the favour?" I ask as I slip my hand under the band of his underwear and close my hand around his cock. 

He closes his eyes and his head lolls back slightly in reply. I stroke over him a few times before I pull his briefs down. He helps me remove his underwear fully and his erection springs free. This is the first time I've seen him fully. He is gorgeous. I'm getting wet again at the sight of him. I push him gently to lay on his back. I straddle him so my heat is sitting on his stomach and then I lean down to kiss his lips.

"Let me make you feel good."

I shift down his body and lightly graze over his cock with my centre. He hisses. I'm settled between his legs now as I bring my hand around him. Slowly I start rubbing it back and forth. Bringing my fingers over the tip where I feel his pre cum slick against my fingertips. I feel him getting harder and harder under my touch. 

"Jesus Kat." He says through gritted teeth. (I guess I'm doing something right.) 

I continue to stroke him as I start to place soft kisses on his hip bones. Lightly flicking my tongue across from side to side. I reach down and cup his balls. I'm looking up at him now. He isn't watching, his eyes glued shut with a look of arousal on his face. I smile knowing I'm creating that. I lightly feather his balls. I palm my tongue up his entire length watching his face the entire time. His eyes fly open and he stares down at me shocked with the realisation of what I'm doing. He wasn't expecting THAT! I smile as I run my tongue down and back up again. This time when I reach the top I take him in my mouth wholly and suck my cheeks in.

"Fuck!" He exclaims. I continue to bob up and down.

"Shit Katniss, I'm so close." 

This makes me buzz all over as I can feel my own arousal building again. I start to move faster and I can feel him throbbing against the walls of my mouth. The sounds coming from him turning me on greatly. I tighten my cheeks as I keep sucking away. He's writhing underneath me. I can feel his release coming.

"Kat, I'm going to come." He warns. 

This only makes me speed up more. I want to taste him. I want to swallow his juices. I have my hand rubbing his erection where I can't reach with my mouth and the combination of the two sends him over the edge. He screams out my name and an expletive or two to go with it as he releases himself into my mouth. His come hitting the back of my throat as I continue to suck him dry. He tastes amazing. I decide in that moment that this is something I will enjoy doing to him over and over again. His hands are in my hair as I bring myself back up to be eye level with him.

"Was that ok?" I ask timidly.

"Oh My God! You have no idea how good that felt." He says as he wraps his arms around me. 

"How about I get us something to drink?" He untangles himself from me and heads to mine and Annie's adjoining bathroom.

"Kitchen is that way Mr Mellark." I say pointing in the other direction.

"I'm getting something to cover myself. Not a shit show in hell I'm going out there starkers, what if the others are back?"

I laugh at him as he wraps a towel around his waist, then makes his way to the kitchen.  
It gives me a moment to reflect on all the events from tonight. When did I get so bold? I've never let my guard down so easily as I have with Peeta. Then it dawns on me. I have totally fallen for this man. 

What does that mean for us? Where do we go from here when in just under two weeks we go our separate ways? I don't want this to end. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I sit up against the headboard and pull the covers up to cover me. Then I bury my head in my knees as the tears start to fall. He doesn't notice my tears straight away as he walks back into the room.

"Phew, Coast was clear." He is shutting and locking the door again when he turns back to face me. "But we're almost out of alcohol so......" He trails off when he finally takes my position in. 

I can't look up. I still have tears falling down my cheeks. I hear him put our glasses down. I feel one side of the bed sink as he climbs in next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asks as he runs circles over my back. It's then that I start to sob. "Kat you're scaring me, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong." 

My head shoots up to look in his eyes. I shake my head.

"No!" I say remarkably firm considering my current state.

"Then what is it?" He asks again.

"I....I'm scared." I manage to get out through my sobs.

"Kat we don't have to go any further tonight if that's what you want." He says to me gently and in that loving tone. I'm shaking my head again.

"That's not what I'm s..scared about Peeta." I reply.

"Then what is it baby, what's wrong." I sit up straight and turn to him. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I caress his face softly, he leans into it. "Tell me Kat why are you crying?" 

I take a deep breath and focus on those eyes as I ready myself for what I'm about to say.

"I'm scared of how easily I've been able to fall for you." I say softly. "I'm scared that in less than two weeks we go our separate ways and won't see each other again."

I can feel the tears again. He pulls me close.

"Sssh baby." He says as he tightens his hold.

I sob into his chest. He lifts my face up from under my chin. He drags a thumb over my cheek to wipe away my tears. He leans his forehead to mine and whispers.

"I've fallen for you too Kat." He crushes my body to his as holds me tight. "From the minute I saw you that first day on the beach." I hold him tighter. 

"I've tried to push away the thought of us separating soon, I just wanted to enjoy and cherish every minute I had with you. Is that so selfish of me?" 

How is this guy so good with words?

"No." I reply. "Because I've done the same."

He's kissing me again more intensely this time. He pulls me on to his lap so I'm straddling him again. Our naked bodies touching as he pulls me closer to him. 

"I want you so bad Kat, but I don't want to take advantage of you." I bring my mouth to the shell of his ear and kiss it softly.

"Make me yours Peeta." I whisper in his ear. "Show me how much you love me."

"Are you sure." He asks again. I just nod in response.

He leans down to kiss me and cover my breasts with his hands. This elicits a moan from me as I can feel myself getting wet. I reach my hand down in between our bodies and I start to stroke him. He groans into my mouth. His hand makes it way down to my folds and he wastes no time slipping his fingers inside my already wet sex.

"Oh God!" I moan out between kisses. 

I rub his throbbing dick along my clit as his fingers are still working their magic. This seems to turn him on as he is now growling against my mouth.

"Please Peeta I want you inside me." I beg. 

He's frantically searching the floor for something, while he keeps moving his fingers in and out. Then he sits up abruptly removing all trace of his fingers. I groan at the emptiness.

"Shit!" He exclaims. "Um Kat. My jeans are in the other room...." He looks at me hopefully. 

"Peeta you don't need your jeans we're meant to be naked for this remember?" I say smiling. He tries not to laugh.

"Jeans pocket....condom!" The realisation spreads over my face. I still his movements. I point to the bed side table.

"Top drawer." I say giggling. He reaches in the drawer and pulls out the box.

"Someone was prepared." He says as he rips a foil square off. I blush.

I start again with my stroking and he fumbles slightly opening the foil square. He moans a little as he finally releases the condom and rolls it on. He settles himself between my legs again. He pushes my hair behind my ear and runs his fingers down my face.

"You can tell me to stop at anytime Kat ok." I nod and then bring my hands to his face and pull him down to kiss me.

"I want this Peeta....with you."

He smiles and then leans down and captures my lips in a kiss. He kisses me a bit harder as he slowly enters me. He's thick and I have to widen my legs to adjust to his thickness. He pulls out slightly then back in again a little further than before. I've heard from a lot of people, that your first time is suppose to hurt. However as Peeta completely sheaths himself inside me it's not pain I feel just a little discomfort. He stops briefly.

"Are you OK?" He asks gently.

"Aha, just give me a moment." 

He acquiesces my request. I shift a little to allow my walls to spread a bit to fit him in more comfortably. His mouth has moved to my breasts and that's all I need to motion for him to start moving again. He pulls out almost all the way again, then thrusts back into me, not hard, just enough pressure to cause me to moan. We find a gentle rhythm as we go back and forth.

"God Kat you feel so good". He groans into my ear. "So tight and so wet". 

This is magical. He places a hand underneath my backside for a new angle and as he pushes into me he hits a sweet spot. I've heard you don't always come the first time. Really? I'm finding that very hard to believe as I can feel myself getting close to completion.

He's getting faster and harder now. Our speed picking up. We are moaning and groaning. There's loving words as well as some very explicit language. We are moving as one. It's perfect. He feels amazing. I've never felt such euphoria.

"Shit Kat I'm not going to last much longer." He says as he thrusts into me again.

I feel him thickening and pulsing inside of me nearly at his pressure point. He moves his hand from my breast down between us to rub fast circles over my clit. This and his pulsing dick inside me are threatening to send me over the edge.

He pushes in one last time and I feel his release spill into the condom. 

He moans out my name.That's all it takes for my own release to spread through me. My walls clenching around his still throbbing dick. I buckle underneath him as I ride out the last of my orgasm. Peetas name on my lips.

Our movements slow as he leans in to kiss me. He kisses me all over. I'm still tingling and it tickles. I giggle slightly as he kisses my neck. He brings his mouth up to my ear.

"You okay?" He asks softly.

"Wow!" I reply breathlessly. "I never imagined it could feel that good." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. "Thank You, for being my first."

He slides out of me and pulls the condom off and ties it and throws it into the trash can next to the bed. He lies down next to me and I roll over to curl into his chest.

"You're welcome. Sorry I didn't last too long." Peeta replies. I'm shaking my head again.

"Peeta, you don't have to apologise for that." I answer. "It was perfect."

And it was. Not that I have anything to compare it too, but for me it was perfect. He pulls me in tighter and kisses the top of my head. We lay like that, wrapped in each other's arms for a while. I feel my eyes getting heavy with sleep. I start to drift off but not before I hear him whisper "I love you". I'm not sure if he meant me to hear it but I reply back softly "I love you too".

 

I wake up to the smell of pancakes wafting down the hallway. I slowly open my eyes and roll over to check the bedside clock. Seven o'clock. Who the hell is up at this time of the morning? There is no way any of the others would be awake at this time and they certainly would not be cooking. I roll back over to find the other side of the bed empty. Peeta! 

Then my head is swimming with the visions of all that happened the night before and I find myself smiling. So it wasn't all a dream. It really did happen. I have goose pimples settling over my skin again as I remember Peeta and I making love last night. His large soft hands all over my body. His gentle kisses. His throbbing member inside of me. 

Oh boy! I'm getting all hot and flustered. Shower! Yep that's what I need. So I shimmy out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I lock the door on Annie's side. I turn on the water and step in to let the warm water wash down over me. I wash my hair and my body before turning the water off and wrapping myself in a towel to dry off. I unlock Annie's door and head back into my room. I get dressed and tie my hair back. 

With the smell of the pancakes invading my nostrils and my stomach starting to growl I head out down to the kitchen. I softly pad my way into the kitchen. I pull up short when I see Peeta standing over the stove in nothing but his jeans. I gasp slightly at the sight of his broad back and the way his jeans hang low on his hips. I continue to admire him for the entrance to the kitchen. He is humming a tune and flipping the pancakes over. I don't know how long I'm standing there before I hear someone speak next to me.

"Please tell me you got a piece of that last night." The voice whispers in my ear. I am bought out of my stupor and roll my eyes.

"Good morning Jo." I say loud enough to alert Peeta to our presence. 

He turns quite suddenly and gives us both a smile.

"Morning ladies." He walks over to us and gives me a small peck on the cheek. Then walks back to his pancakes.

"What? No good morning kiss for me?" Jo teasingly asks as she heads over to the kitchen bench and sits in one of the stools. 

Peeta chuckles and I roll my eyes again as I take a seat next to her.

"Hope you ladies are hungry?" He says. "I've made bacon and pancakes."

"Even if I'm not I'm still going to eat this." Jo responds almost drooling. "So any other hidden talents Blondie."

"Jo!" I snap. I turn to Peeta. "Please excuse my rude friend." He just smiles at me again. Then smirks at Jo.

I join him with my own smirk. It's not long before the smell of bacon and pancakes brings Annie and Madge into the kitchen.

"Oh! My! God!" Madge starts. "Can we keep him?" At this we all chuckle. 

Peeta serves up the food and the four us quickly dig in. He begins to walk back towards my room. I look up at him with confusion on my face.

"Aren't you having any Peeta?" Annie asks. He shakes his head.

"You girls enjoy, I thought if it was ok I might take a shower?" He looks straight at me as he replies. 

The other three wave him off. I go over to where he is hovering in the doorway. I lean up on my tip toes and whisper in his ear.

"I'd join you but I've already showered." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. We hear the other three snicker in the background. 

"That's ok, I don't think we'd hear the end of it from those three if we both went in the shower." I smile up at him.

"Make sure you lock both doors." He looks at me a little bewildered. 

"Who knows what Jo's untamed curiosity might lead her to do." I reply with his words he said last night. 

He grins at me then He kisses me again and makes his way to my room. I take in a deep breath as I watch him walk away. He really is so god damn hot! I turn back and head into the kitchen, readying myself for the onslaught of my friends questioning. I sit back down in my stool, I've barely managed to get a piece of bacon in my mouth when the questions begin.

"Ok brainless, spill." Jo begins. I shake my head no.

"C'mon Kat you have to tell us something." Madge adds. I sit chewing my bacon. Still determined not to kiss and tell.

"Was he gentle?" Annie asks. I can feel my cheeks heating up from the blush that was forming there. Still I continue to eat.

"C'mon brainless, we want all the juicy details." Jo says as she takes a mouthful of food. "Does he have a big dick?" I almost choke on my food.

"Jo!" I hiss after I've finished coughing. "He is just down the hall, will you keep it down." She shrugs. 

"I'll take that as a yes then." She replies smirking. 

Annie and Madge chuckle into their plates. I glare at her.

"Please tell me he at least made you scream." Jo continues. My face goes beet red. She has no shame at all.

"God Jo give it a rest." I answer angrily. "I'm not telling you anything, what happened between us is none of your business."

We continue to eat our breakfast in silence. Not long after Peeta emerges from the bedroom, fully clothed.Thank God. With his curls still wet from his shower. We all look up when he enters the kitchen. He must sense the tension.

"Everything ok in here?" He asks hesitantly. 

We all nod. He heads over to sit next to me and places his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok we'll I'm going to head off." He announces. I jerk my head back around to face him. 

"I have to go see Delly off at the airport." I nod knowingly.

"I'll walk you out." I say as we both get up out of our stools.

"Bye ladies, pleasure as always." They all say goodbye in return.

 

He takes my hand and we head towards the door. Once outside he wraps his arms around me and leans in for a kiss. I answer it by opening my mouth to allow him access. We kiss for what seems like forever before he is pulling away.

"I wish I didn't have to go." He says as he hugs me again and nuzzles his face into my hair. 

"I'd love nothing more than to spend all day in bed with you, But Delly would literally kill me if I didn't go and say goodbye." I chuckle slightly at his choice of words.

"That's ok I understand." I reply. He kisses me again. "Thank you for last night."

"No need to thank me Kat." He answers caressing my face. "It was my pleasure."

"You better go." I say. "Wouldn't want Delly to be wanted for murder." He laughs.

"When can I see you again." He asks. 

At that I remember that the girls and I are heading out of Sydney to the Blue Mountains for a few days of hiking and camping. My shoulders deflate knowing that I won't see him for a few days.

"Um in a few days I guess." He looks as disappointed as I feel. "I know, but we're going camping."

This doesn't do anything to stop the disappointment.

"Well I better make this kiss worth while then." He replies as he takes my face in his hands and kisses me so passionately and so deeply. 

My legs start to feel numb and my stomach is tightening as he moves his hands down to my hips. I moan into his mouth as I grasp on to the front of his shirt. He pulls away and traces my neckline with his lips.

"God Kat I don't know how I'm going to go without kissing you." 

I melt into his chest at his words. I know how he feels. I want to turn straight back around and take him to bed and let him make love to me all day long.

"We'll just have to make up for lost time when I get back." I answer softly. 

He nods smiling. He presses the button on the elevator and turns back to me.

"Well I really should be going. Have fun and stay safe Ok." He leans in and kisses me again. 

When he pulls away he looks at me with those gorgeous eyes and says softly. "I love you."  
I keep my eyes locked with his as I answer.

"I love you too."

The doors to the elevator open. With that we hug and kiss one last time and he then turns to get on the elevator that will take him from me for a few days. He waves as the doors close. I wave back and turn to head back to my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies again for both being late posting and the length of the chapter. I hope it didn't bore you as I'm still new at writing the sexy stuff xx


	6. January 19th 2011 - Doubts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and her three Friends head to the Land Down Under for a Summer they won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after a massive rewrite of the next two chapters I'm a lot happier with how they turned out.  
> Enjoy xx
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I own nothing. All credit to Miss Collins.

It took us an hour to reach the edge of the national park the next day. Peeta and I pretty much texted each other the whole way there after finally exchanging numbers. I lost signal as we reached our destination. I throw my cell into my tote bag with a sigh.

We had decided to go old school style and tent it rather than get a cabin. We got started on putting up our tents. We had a white water rafting trip that started in a few hours so we had to get the tents up pretty quick. After an hour, between the four of us we weren't fairing too well. There was a lot of cussing and yelling. Even mild tempered Annie was starting to boil up from within.

"That's it." I finally scream out. "We need help." They all look at me. 

Then take a quick look around us and we notice that there are 2 other tents set up.

"Jo! Go see if anyone in those tents can help us."

"Why me." She asks.

"Because of the four of us you are the best communicator." The others nod in agreement. "And if they're guys just do your thing." I say teasingly. 

The other two stifle a giggle. She glares at me. She heads off over to the other tents while the rest of us try and make sense out of all the poles. After a few minutes Jo is back with two guys and two girls. They introduce themselves as David, Travis, Lauren and Cassie. We all say our hellos and within fifteen minutes we have our tents up.

"Thanks so much." Madge says. "Not sure how long we would've been at it if you guys hadn't been here to help."

"Not a problem." David said. "How long you girls up here for?"

"A few nights." Annie replies.

"Maybe we could get together for a drink when you guys get back from your rafting." Lauren suggests. We all look at each other.

"Sure, sounds good." Jo shrugs as she answer. 

"Ok well just head on over when you get back." Cassie says. "We'll have some coldies ready."

They wave and head back to their tents.

"C'mon guys we have twenty minutes to get to our tour guide." Annie announces. 

We just get their in time as were ferried into a jeep and drive about 60 miles to our destination. Once there the guide goes through all the safety measures and so on. The water is moving quite swiftly and we're all a bit hesitant to get in the raft. Even Jo who is normally up for anything. After about ten minutes we finally get in.

"C'mon guys we only live once." Madge jumps in all of a sudden very confident. 

 

And away we go. Screaming and cussing along the way. Over some very rapid water. We nearly lose Jo off the edge, but the guide saves her. An hour later we arrive at the end. Feeling both scared and euphoric. I personally loved the thrill of it. 

Jo is still looking a bit green and Madge and Annie survived unscathed. On the drive back we recount a few of the hairier moments, threatening to send Jo jumping out the car to release whatever food was lining her stomach. We get back to our camp and quickly change before heading over to the 'friends' tent.

"I bloody need a drink after that." Jo says on her way over. 

We all agree a drink is in order. We are greeted with hellos and a cold beer for all of us. We spend a good part of the night drinking and talking with the two couples. Who we discover are down from Queensland. Before long we are thanking them for their hospitality and bidding them goodnight.

We get back to our tents and settle in for the night. We have a long hike ahead of us tomorrow, we decide sleep is long overdue. I snuggle down in my sleeping bag, thinking only of going to sleep when Annie starts asking questions about Peeta.

"Kat?" She starts.

"Mmm?" I reply through a yawn. 

"How did you know Peeta was the one?" I eye her curiously.

"Where are you going with this Ann?" I ask. "Is Finnick pressuring you." She sits up straight.

"No, God. If anything he's being too much of a gentleman." She blushes slightly. "I really like him Kat, he's in my head 24/7.....I just wish I knew if he felt the same way."

I reach over and grab her hand.

"You'll know when the time is right Ann, you'll feel it in your heart and your stomach." I say gently.

"Do you love him Kat?" She asks. I don't hesitate at all.

"Yes..I do."

With that she squeezes my hand and says goodnight. I say goodnight back and roll over to my other side. I go to sleep with images of Peeta in my head. They stay there all through my dreams.

 

On our last night in the mountains we are all looking forward to heading back to Sydney. We're sitting out enjoying the stars in the sky all with a drink in our hands. Our 'Friends' from down the road left so we only had each other for company. 

"So as much fun as this has been, please remind me never to go be one with nature ever again." Madge says as she takes a sip of her drink. "I thought I was in good shape, obviously not, I'm hurting ALL over."

"I'm with you Madge." Jo adds. "Nature plus Jo do not go hand in hand."

"Oh quit your complaining you two." I say trying to stifle a laugh. "I enjoyed it." Jo rolls her eyes.

"Of course you did two time cross country champion." Jo teases. "Not all of us are conditioned for this shit."

"If I remember correctly Jo..." I start. "It was you who insisted on doing this 'Shit' in the first place."

"Well next time I have a fucked up idea, stop me!" She answers.

"So what time we heading off tomorrow." Annie asks.

"I think our bus picks us up at ten O'clock." I reply. "We'll need to get up early and dismantle the tents though."

"Aaargh...let's hope they're easier to take down then they were to put up." Madge says. 

We all nod as we finish eating our food. It was getting late. We pretty much all headed off to bed at the same time.

"I for one cannot wait to have a shower." Madge says as she heads towards hers and Jo's tent.

"Fuck yes!" Jo replies. It's the one thing we all agree on that we've missed while being up here.

"I suggest when we get back we head straight to the nearest spa for some pampering." Annie adds. 

We all agree. We turn in for the night. I go to sleep with a smile knowing I'm only hours away from maybe seeing Peeta.

 

We manage to get everything packed up pretty quickly the next day. I think the mere thought of a decent shower is driving everyone on. Before we know it we are on the bus back to Sydney. We enter the apartment and literally just drop where our bodies fall. It's hotter here. Almost ten degrees hotter.

"Holy shit, someone turn the air on PLEASE!" Madge begs.

"Why don't you do it." I ask.

"I'm busy....dehydrating." She replies smirking. 

Annie gets up and turns on the air. We all sigh in relief as the cool air hits our steaming bodies.

"Right bitches I'm having a shower." Jo announces jumping up from the sofa. Madge huffs.

"Kat, Annie can I use yours pretty please." Madge asks. 

We just nod. Too hot to actually respond.

"I'm going to ring downstairs and try to book that spa." Annie announces as she gets up of the sofa.

While Annie is off ringing the spa I pull out my cell and flick Peeta a quick text.

Katniss: We're back. I missed you. Can I see you tonight?

Two hours later and we're all relaxing as we treat ourselves to massages, mani's and pedi's.  
I've checked my phone a few times but there's been no reply from Peeta. No that it's that odd. They're probably off doing something outrageous. However he knew we were back today. I thought for sure I would've had something back from him by now. After heading back to our apartment we make arrangements for dinner. 

Somewhere between us all getting changed and heading out to eat, Annie's cell goes off. Her whole face lights up when she sees the caller ID. She answers it quickly mouthing to us it's Finn. They talk back and forth for a few minutes. All the while my heart is sinking wondering why Peeta hasn't called me back yet. And of course the stupid irrational part of my head then goes in to overdrive. Concocting all types of scenarios in my head. None of them good. I'm still in a battle with my brain when Annie clicks her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey Kat. You OK?" She asks as she stands in front of me. "You look a little pale."

I shake my head a little to clear it of the unsavoury thoughts lingering there.

"Sure Ann, I'm fine." I reply back. Pretty sure no one is convinced that I am fine at all. 

"What did Finn want?" I ask trying to change the subject.

She looks at me a little warily deciding if she believes me or not. I'm still not sure she's convinced but she beams at the mention of Finns name and replies.

"He wants to see me." I roll my eyes at her girlishness. "But I told him we've got plans for dinner at Capitol. So he's going to meet me there after."

The rest of us just stare at her all with expectant looks on our faces.

"What?" She asks totally still gushing.

"And the others, will they be coming too?" Madge asks a little bit of excitement in her voice. I can feel my own tiny bit of excitement brewing at the possibility.

"Um I'm not sure. Finn didn't say." 

And just like that both Madge and I release breaths we didn't know we were holding. Disappointment, I'm sure, covering both our faces. She notices and tries to placate us both.

"I'm sure they will be though. You know 'All for One,' One for All." She says trying to humour us.

I take my phone out of my purse and see I still have no answer from Peeta. I hit his number in my contacts and try ringing him. It goes straight to voice message. A light huff releases from my mouth as I end the call and don't leave a message.

"Whatever, come on let's go eat." It's Jo trying to break the tension. "I'm starved and am looking forward to something other than beans."

With our sombre moods, Madge and I lead the group out the door. We head down to Capitol in total silence with the sun still hanging in the sky. Not even Jo is game enough to speak. We arrive and say our usual hello's to Haymitch and Effie. Haymitch eyes me curiously obviously noticing my mood.

"You Ok Sweetheart?" He asks tentatively. "You look a little blue."

I plaster a fake smile on my face and reply as casually as I can.

"Sure. Just beat from the trip." I say as he continues to stare at me with a look that says 'Yeah Right!' 

Realising that I'm not ok he shifts and puts his arm around my shoulder. He squeezes gently then speaks.

"Right then let's get you girls a table. We're a little full tonight but I have a table on the other side of the bar."

He leads us over and settles us down. Then he takes our drinks order. With one more hard stare at me he turns towards the bar. We order our food. Drink our drinks. The conversation is a bit clipped. Staying with safe subjects. So anything that doesn't mention the names Peeta, Finnick Gale or Thresh. I try to keep an eye on my phone inconspicuously throughout the evening but there's still nothing from Peeta. I'm not sure if I'm angry or sad. Probably a bit of both. My brain is still coming up with a thousand different scenarios in my head and I'm still no closer to figuring out why the hell he hasn't called.

Finally feeling the need to be alone I gently get up from the table and excuse myself. Saying I need to get some air. Feigning that it's a bit hot and stuffy in here. Madge makes to get up and come with me but I shut that idea down quick.

"Sorry Madge. I just need to go for a walk." I try not to sound rude, but I'm not sure how well I did at that. "I won't be long. I promise."

I turn towards the alfresco area and head out towards the beach. I can feel five sets of eyes boring into my back. I ignore the sensation. I take of my flip flops and walk the edge of the water. It's cool, but nice on my bare feet. I'm not sure how long I walk for but I do finally stop and sit down on the edge of the water. Just close enough so my feet are still getting wet from the waves. I take in a deep breath and then release it. With the breath comes one single solitary tear as my head starts to hurt from all my overthinking.

 

I continue to sit and watch the sky change all different sorts of colours with the sunset. 'My favourite time of the day'. I sigh as I recall Peeta's words. God! How did I let this boy affect me so easily. I'm totally lost in my thoughts when I hear someone say my name.

"Katniss?" I look up to see Finnick looking down at me. 

"Annie said I'd find you here." He sits down next to me with a soft smile on his face.

"Hi Finn." I answer back a little lack lustre. He must notice the tear stains on my face.

"Hey are you ok?" He asks. I nod my head. Trying to fight back more tears. 

"Really?" He says with raised eyebrows. 

I'm not fooling him by the looks of things. I shake my head. 

"Is this about Peeta?" I shrug. "What happened?" 

"Nothing. Not really." I answer as calmly as I can.

He looks at me with an expectant stare waiting for me to say more.

"I've rung, I've texted and he hasn't replied." I turn back to face the water. "I just really thought he'd be excited to see me."

He puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me to him. He places a soft kiss to my head. It should feel weird. But it doesn't.

"You know he's fallen hard for you right?" He asks gently.

I huff against Finn's chest. Totally not convinced.

"God I've never seen Peet with anyone else the way he is with you and I've known him pretty much my whole life". Finn continues. 

"And in case you still have any doubts, he hasn't stopped moping around for the last few days while you've been gone. He has barely left the hotel."

I look up at Finn searching his face for any hint of lying. 

"I'm serious Kat, cross my heart, that boy is one hundred percent in love with you."

"You really think so?" I ask still a bit hesitant. He nods. "Then why hasn't he returned my calls and why isn't he here instead of you?"

Finn looks at me and feigns being wounded. I chuckle softly. Then my sombre mood returns.

"Seriously though, Why?"

Just as he's about to answer me my phone buzzes in my pocket. I quickly retrieve and see a text FINALLY from Peeta. All at once I'm excited. My mood changes considerably. That is until I read the text.

Peeta: Hi! Sorry phone was flat. Been out all day. Glad you're back. I've missed you too. Um about tonight. I can't. I have plans already. I'll make it up to you x

No explanation as to what plans he has! No indication of when he'll 'make it up to me'. My heart sinks. I've got those crazy thoughts going through my head again. I give the phone to Finn to read. He hands it back to me once he's finished. His face a little crest fallen.

"I guess that explains why he hasn't replied all day." I say softly trying to bite down the anxiety in my voice.

"Kat...." He starts before I interrupt him.

"It's ok Finn....I guess he had more important things to do." 

I lower my head. I'm slowly convincing myself that everything Peeta did and said to me was a lie. Maybe I am just another girl in a different port. Maybe this is his way of trying to put distance between us to make our separation in less than two weeks easier. Maybe he said all those things just to have sex with me.

I shake my head a little to rid my brain of the thoughts. Finn hasn't said another word. I decide it's time for a change of topic.

"What about you Finn, what are your intentions with my best friend?" I ask. He blushes slightly.

"I really like her. She makes me all clumsy though." I giggle. "I just get so nervous around her."

"Trust me Finn the feeling is mutual." I reply. "She likes you a lot too."

His face breaks out into that smile again. 

"But maybe don't be such a gentleman...it's ok to be a bit forward with her." I wink as I say this.

"Just be gentle with her." I add cautiously. "Don't say or do things you don't mean or I might just have to hurt you."

He gulps and I smirk. We sit in silence for a few minutes watching the last tendrils of the sun sink below the horizon.

"Hey I have an idea". He says to me smirking. "How about you go home, get all dolled up. Convince the others to a night out on the town." 

He wiggles his eyebrows. My brows pinch together.

"Not sure I'm in the partying mood Finn." I answer.

"Cmon.....It might get you out of this funk." He practically begs and pleads with puppy dog eyes. I shrug nonchalantly. That's good enough for Finn.

"Ok so Gale and I will meet you out the front of yours in say an hour."

"Gale's here?" I enquire. He nods. "Thresh?"

"Um no!" He replies. "They must have plans together."

"Hey! How about I text Peeta and find out what they're doing?" He asks. 

Again I shrug my indifference. It's neither here nor there to me wether I see Peeta tonight now. He's made it pretty clear he didn't want to see me tonight.

"Maybe you can get him a little hot under the collar." He suggests. "You showing up 'Unexpected' mingling in the crowd..."

There's that brow wiggle again. It takes me a few seconds to cotton on to his plan. When I do I blush.

"Finn!"

He puts his hands up in surrender.

"What? A little jealousy never hurt anyone." He says casually. "Then maybe you'll see how right I am about his feelings for you."

I'm still not one hundred percent convinced that this night will be any good. But hey. Why not!  
Finn walks me back to Capitol. We join the others and indulge them with our plans for the evening. 

We finish up with our drinks and the boys walk us back to our apartment.

"One hour." Finn reiterates as he turns to leave with Gale.

The girls and I head upstairs and start getting ready to go out. I'm itching to see what Peeta and Thresh are up to tonight. Hoping that it will explain why he isn't with me in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter? Sorry about ending it like that. Next chapter up soon. xx


	7. January 22nd and 23rd 2011 - I Love You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and her three Friends head to the Land Down Under for a Summer they won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who is reading. Hope you're having fun. So a bit of drama AGAIN in this one. Will they ever get it together?
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I own nothing. All credit to Suzanne Collins.

It takes less than forty five minutes to get 'Dolled Up' for the night. And I mean dolled up. Party clothes and high heels on. I personally am wearing a short black and silver dress, with the same black sparkly heels from before. My hair is out and cascading around my face in soft waves. Jo probably went a bit overboard with the eye makeup, but I'm all sparkly and glittery. I barely recognise myself I'm not sure if Peeta will pick me out of a crowd. The other three are all dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go have some fun girls." Annie squeaks. 

We arrive in the foyer and Finn and Gale are there just as promised.

"Phew." Finn whistles. "Well don't you all scrub up...HOT!" 

We all laugh at Finn's description.

"Hi Gale." Madge says as she sidles up next to him. His mouth is agape.

"W..Wow!" Is all he can say after getting sight of Madge.

Finn goes on to tell us where we are heading and the plan for the evening. The guys will head in first and we'll go in about half hour later. So we don't raise any suspicions. We all agree and head off to the club Peeta and Thresh are at. Finn let's go of Annie's hand for a bit and catches up to me.

"You are going to knock his socks off Kat!" I smile up at him.

We're closing in on the entrance to the club when Finn turns on us. 

"Remember, wait half an hour." He says. "And don't come up to us, we'll find you guys OK?"

"But what do we do for half an hour?" Madge asks.

"There's a place a few doors down, no cover charge, have a drink and then head back here." Finn answers. We all nod and head down the road.

We walk in to the smaller club Finn suggested. It's a bit dark, but it has a decent sound going on. We grab a drink and find a table. We talk for a bit, we have a dance and finish our drinks. It's time for us to make an entrance into the other club. We line up in the semi long queue. It takes us another fifteen minutes to get inside the club. When we do it is pumping. 

Straight away the pulse of the music invades our bodies. The place is pretty jam packed. We push our way through to the bar and order our drinks. Once the bartender has passed them over we move through the dance floor to try and find a seat. Luckily we find a small booth just on the edge of the dance floor that is free. We claim it and sit down and drink our drinks. We're finding it very hard to sit still as the music is pulsing through us.

"Fuck I need to dance!" Jo expresses. "Come on ladies."

"But we will lose our seat." Annie rebuts.

"Who gives a shit." Jo replies. "This music is calling to us, c'mon Ann you know you want too."

Jo finishes grabbing Annie's hand, and pulling her up. Annie in turn grabs mine and I grab Madge's.  
We make our way to the middle of the floor and then let the music take over our bodies. After a few more drinks and a lot more dancing we start to let our inhibitions go. After my fourth drink, with my feet starting to hurt and still no sign of Peeta, I yell at the girls that I need the bathroom. I push my way through all the grinding bodies and follow the little blue light showing me the way. 

I'm a little wobbly on my feet and I bump into a couple of people just as I get to the door. I look up to apologise when a mop of blonde curls I recognise catches my eye. I'm about to head straight towards him when he moves slightly and I see the company he is keeping. Red hair and legs that go on forever. And she's touching him. I gasp but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

I stop dead as I take in the scene. Him leaning against the wall with a beer in his hand. Her getting as close as she can to say something in his ear. He laughs. She caresses his arm. I think he stiffens at the touch but I can't be sure. I'm seething! I can't seem to pull myself away though. I'm sure I look like a fish with my mouth hanging open. Someone moves to the left of them both and I notice it's Thresh completely tangled up with a blonde. Lips locked and hands going everywhere. 

I'm completely glued to my spot. I can't seem to make my legs work. I watch as she moves closer to him still and she is looking at him with such desire on her face. I can't be here. I have to go. I can't watch this. However my traitorous body still won't move. It's not until I hear an intake of breath behind me and Jo's expletive that my body decides to work. I turn to face her. Her face is boiling with rage.

"What the fuck!" She exclaims as she watches along side me. 

I don't reply as I seem to have lost my ability to speak as well. I'm still reeling from what we've just witnessed. All that I can think was I was right. He lied to me. He used me. I was just another notch in his belt. 

I go to take one more look before leaving and when I do I lock eyes with him. They must've heard Jo. Because Thresh seems to be trying to untangle himself from the very perky blond. Peeta is trying to make his way towards me. Leaving the redhead standing there forgotten. His face covered in shame at being caught. He's getting closer but I still can't move. It's Jo that finally grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowded club

"Cmon Kat, they're not fucking worth it." She says as she drags me back to our friends.

I can feel his eyes boring into my back as we continue on to the other side of the club. I sneak a glance over my shoulder and see that we've somehow managed to lose him in the crowd. Jo is cussing all the way back. 

When we finally get back to our friends it's Jo that tells them everything that has happened. I'm still in too much shock to say anything. I chance a look at Finn and his face is covered in apology. I shake my head slightly at him to let him know I don't blame him. It's also in that moment that I can't breath anymore. I need to get out. I'm suffocating. I also don't want to take the chance of Peeta finding me. I let go of Jo's hand, which I didn't realise I was still holding and make a beeline for the front door.

I can hear different voices yelling out to me. I ignore them as I push open the door and make my way out onto the street. Then I start to run. Where I'm going I have no clue. Probably not a safe idea either, But anywhere far away from that club and Peeta is good enough for me. 

After about ten minutes I finally slow down and pull myself together enough to grab a cab. Rather than telling him where my apartment is I ask him to take me to the beach. Not long into the drive I feel my cell buzzing in my purse. I ignore it. Knowing full well who it will be.

The cabbie drops me off in front of Capitol. I pay my fare and head down to the entrance. It's closed though. Considering it's just after midnight this shouldn't surprise me. But there is a light on still so I knock softly on the door. It's not long before I see Haymitch walking towards me. He recognises who it is and must also see the tear stains on my face. I didn't even know I'd been crying. He rushes to unlock the door.

"Hey sweetheart. What's wrong?" He ask with concern in his voice.

I don't speak though I just wrap myself around his body and start crying again. He in turn pulls me tight and pats my pack to try and soothe me.

"Katniss." Fuck I must be scaring him he's using my full name. "Sweetheart what happened?"

He walks me over to a table and sets me down gently. He takes the seat next to me. Through my sniffles and blubbering I recount to him what had transpired at the club. He doesn't say a word. He just sits there and rubs my shoulder as I continue to cry.

"I mean maybe it's for the best anyway." I say through a sniffle. "We're leaving soon."

"He's a damn fool sweetheart." Haymitch may act all tough and serious but seriously he's all mush. "His loss as far as I'm concerned."

I smile and take his hand. I realise we've been sitting and talking for almost two hours.

"Thanks for listening." I say sincerely. "I think I'm going to head back to the apartment."

"Do you want me to walk you?" He asks as we both get up from the table.

"No. I'll be ok. It's not a long walk." I reply.

"But it's nearly two am sweetheart you shouldn't be walking alone." He says his voiced laced with concern. "Let me call you a cab."

At this suggestion I nod. Better safe than sorry. After a short while headlights shine through the doors. I thank Haymitch again and he makes me promise to come for dinner again soon.

I arrive back to the apartment half expecting everyone including Peeta to be there waiting for me. However when I open the door it's dark with no sign of life. My shoulders deflate a little. I make my way straight to my room and lock the door and head into the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror I take in my appearance. I look like a wild woman. My mascara and eyeliner is streaked down my face from crying. My hair has been blown in different directions from my running.

I turn the water on for a shower. I start to get undressed when I hear voices in the living room. They're hushed and I can't hear anything over the running water. I decide I'd rather not hear what they're saying anyway. They'll know I'm back if for nothing else but the hint of light coming from my room.

I stand under the water and let it wash over me as my brain decides it's a good time to think things over. Mixed emotions running through me. How did I let him entwine himself so tight on my heart? What was it that turned Peeta from me? Did the few days apart give him time to realise this was never going to work? 

I'm lost in these thoughts when I hear a soft knock coming from Annie's side of the bathroom. Then my name.

"Kat?" She says softly. "Are you ok in there."

No! I'm really not. However I don't want to talk about tonight with anyone just yet.

"I'm fine Ann." I answer hoping she doesn't hear the hitch in my voice.

"We looked everywhere for you." She adds. "We were so worried.....Peeta was worried."

At the mention of his name I feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I also huff a little at what she has said. 'Sure he was.' I think. I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my body. Trying so hard to not cry again.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. I'm fine." I answer back with a bit of bite.

"You need to talk to him Kat. You need to let him explain."

I laugh. I actually laugh. Albeit I'm crying too. And I'm angry.

"Let him explain?" I say angrily as I unlock and rip open her door. "Let him explain?"

Annie flinches at my tone. It doesn't stop her from going on to defend him though.

"It wasn't what it looked like Kat. He swears." 

I glare at her long enough that she retreats slightly into her room. Traitor! I turn on my heel and head for my own. I slam the door and lock it as well.

I can't believe Annie, my best friend in the whole world is defending what he did to me. Do the others feel the same? Surely not. Especially Jo. She saw what I saw. I'm ripping out clothes and throwing them all over my room as I repeat Annie's words over and over along with some very colourful language. My poor room doesn't stand a chance. 

After finally dressing myself I throw myself onto my bed. I'm totally and utterly exhausted. Just as I'm about to fall asleep my cell buzzes from where I dropped my purse. I'd completely forgotten about the other missed messages until that point. I retrieve it and open the lock screen. There must be a dozen texts from Peeta and a few from the girls.

Deciding that tonight couldn't get any worse I open up Peetas last text.

Peeta: I'm so sorry about what you saw. I will never forgive myself for creating that look on your face. But you have to know it wasn't what it looked like. I love you Kat. Please, please talk to me. xxxx

I can actually vision in my mind the look that would've been on his face while texting to me. My heart breaks a little more. He sounds so sincere. My heart is telling me to ring him, but me head is saying not to. He's had plenty of time to come up with some story to win me over. At the same time though I want to have him wrap me up in his arms and tell me it was all a dream.

My brain wins out in the end. I just can't get the image of the redhead caressing his arm out of my head. I throw the cell to the floor and roll over to face the window of my room. I look at the bedside clock. Four am. It's still so hot even at this time of the morning. It doesn't stop me however from wrapping myself up in the quilt and finally falling asleep with tears still in my eyes.

 

The next day I wake before everyone else. Again I half expected to walk into the living room to everyone waiting to drill me. I was wrong again. I decide I don't want to be here either when they all suddenly do wake up. So I head out and grab a cab and ask him to take me to the quay. Once there I wander around a bit before finding myself at the ferry dock and actually getting on it. The thirty minute ride to Manly is soothing and for that thirty minutes I forget about all my troubles.

Once docked I start walking North. It's quiet. Well it is Sunday. On my walk I come across a quaint little market place. Bustling already even though it's still only early. I concentrate on all the stalls. Trying hard not to let in any thoughts of Peeta. I hear my phone buzz in my bag but decide to ignore it. I don't want to speak to anyone. I continue to wander through all the stalls. I purchase a few little knick knacks that I think my sister will enjoy. I grab a bite to eat. Before I know it it's noon. I decide to head back to the ferry. 

Heading out of the markets a painting catches my eye. It's of Bondi. With the sun setting over the horizon. It reminds me of when Peeta found me on the bench. Suddenly my heart is in my throat and I'm struggling to breath. All the visions in my head of everything that has happened since he stole my heart.

I run back to the ferry dock. The next ferry looks like it's about to leave. I quickly run and jump on and find a seat as far away from everyone as I can. I let the tears fall. I try to control my breathing. What the hell is wrong with me?

Before I know it I'm staring at the front of apartment building. An internal debate going on as to wether or not I want to go back inside. No! I'm not ready to face anyone yet. Instead I head in the opposite direction towards the beach and the little cafe strip up the road. I walk aimlessly, with thoughts of Peeta running through my mind, until I reach a quaint little diner at the end of the strip. It doesn't look very busy. I open the door and head in. I take a seat in a booth towards the very back. 

I settle in and then lay my arms on the table before placing my head on my arms. I'm sobbing a little as once again I lose myself in thoughts of Peeta. My solace is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I look up with my tear stained face and see a stout old woman, waiting with a pencil and a pad to take my order.

"What can I get for you girlie?" The lady asks.

"I..Um.." I try to get out as I sit up straight and wipe my hands across my eyes.

"Did you want more time to decide." I nod softly and she smiles up at me. "No worries, just wave me over when you make up your mind." I smile back at least I think it's a smile. 

I take the menu from the stand on the table and let my eyes wander over it. I get to the coffee page and I feel my phone buzz in my purse. Im almost too afraid to get it out and see who it is. So I don't instead I continue to ignore it. I wave the little waitress over and ask for a chai latte and a slice of Apple pie. She writes it down, tells me it will be ten minutes. 

No problems, not like I have anywhere to be. I sit there twiddling a sugar sachet around in my fingers, when my phone buzzes again. I sigh. Frustrated I take it from my purse and see five missed text messages and two missed calls from Annie. I must have missed the other three beeps while sobbing into the table. I open the last message to see what it reads.

Annie: Kat! Where the hell are you? We're worried. You weren't here when we woke up. It's two o'clock in the afternoon. WHERE ARE YOU!

I stare at the message. Two O'clock? Shit! I didn't realise it had been that long. I hit the reply button. And start typing out a message back. As angry as I am at her for defending Peeta last night, I don't want her worrying about me.

Katniss: I'm fine Ann. Just needed to take a walk and clear my head. 

And wallow in my self pity..not that I add that to the text. 

Katniss: I'll be back later.

I hit the send button and hope that it holds them at bay for a while. Just then the old lady brings out my order and places it in front of me.

"Thanks." I say politely. 

She just gives me small wink and a smile and greets the newest customer that has entered. I'm just about to place my fork in the pie when my phone buzzes again. I roll my eyes and look at my phone again.

Annie: Are you sure? We looked everywhere for you. Did you want me to come and get you? Everyone is frantic here with worry.

I wonder if that everyone includes Peeta? Hmm! Good! Let him stew on everything for a while

Katniss: I'm positive. I'll be back later. So you can tell EVERYBODY to stop worrying.

I decide to turn my phone off. I just want to eat my pie and drink my coffee in peace. I finish my afternoon tea and get up and head to the counter to settle my bill.

"How much?" I ask when I get to the till. The little lady shakes her head.

"On the house." She replies. I'm shocked.

"I can't possibly not pay." I argue. "That was without a doubt the best pie I've ever had."

"Aw thanks girlie, but truly you looked like you needed a pick me up, so no charge, just recommend me to your friends." She answers with a smile. Waving away my cash.

"Thank you......"

"Sae, the name is Sae."

"Katniss." I reply offering my hand for her to shake. She takes it. "Thank you again Sae."

"You're welcome Katniss." She answers. "I hope things work out with you and your boy."

My eyes go wide. How could she even know. She looks at me and smirks. She covers my hand with hers.

"I'm an old lady, been around the traps for a while, I know a broken heart when I see one."

She squeezes my hand tight and then turns to go back into the kitchen. I stand there shocked for a while, before I shake my head clear and head back out on to the strip. 

In the hour and a half I spent in the coffee place I've done a lot of thinking about last night and then his last text message. Begging me to talk to him. To let him explain. Maybe it is time to talk to Peeta. Maybe it's time to finally find out exactly what it was I witnessed last night.

I pull my cell from my bag and bring up a new text message.

Katniss: I'm ready to talk. Meet me at the bench. I'm already here.

I hit send without explaining which bench. Surely he'll remember. I don't even add any x's to it. I just put my phone back in my bag and head to 'OUR' bench.

I don't have to look to know he has arrived. I feel him hovering. Shuffling in his spot. Probably a bit scared to come too close to me.

"You can sit down. I won't bite." I say without looking at him.

I feel his weight settle at the other end of the bench. Probably wise on his behalf not to sit to close.  
I sneak a sideway glance at him and see his head hanging low and his hands are clenching and unclenching in his lap. Then one hand sneaks up to the back of his head pulling at the curls there. He's nervous. His mouth is opening and shutting at an alarming rate as he tries to speak. I smirk softly to myself. He's kinda hot when he's nervous. I shake my head and decide to take the reigns.

"So!" 

I've turned back to look at the ocean. I feel his head lift up and his eyes turn to face me. I can't look at him yet. Or else my resolve will crumble. 

"You wanted to talk....so talk." I say flatly still staring straight ahead.

I hear him inhale a deep breath and release it again before he starts.

"Kat....you have no idea how utterly and completely sorry I am for last night." He breaths again. "But...but you have to understand it wasn't anything like what it looked like."

"Humph. You said that already." I answer back harshly.

He moves closer to me on the bench and I still don't move. I'm still staring out at the ocean.

"Seriously Kat...Nothing happened." I can hear the desperation in his voice. Pleading with me to believe him.

I don't answer. He takes my silence as a go ahead to continue.

"Thresh asked me to be his wingman for the night." Still I don't say anything. "He had met this girl earlier in the day and the only way she would meet up with him was if he bought a friend."

This does nothing but confuse me further. Now I'm not only fretting over what Peeta did but now I remember what Thresh has done to Jo. I finally turn to face him and speak.

"About that? How could you even encourage that knowing that Jo's feelings might be hurt?" I ask with a tone of bitterness.

He looks a little embarrassed and a little taken aback by my tone. He shakes his head a little to get back his courage.

"I didn't agree at first." He answers lowering his head again. "I kept telling him what he was doing was a stupid idea." 

Again I've fallen silent.

"He pulled the 'Help a mate out' card and for no other reason than to keep an eye on him I agreed." 

I continue to stare at him trying to read his face. Looking for any sign of deceit. I find none. Then suddenly he has locked those blue eyes onto mine and I gasp at the shame, regret and hurt that I see there.

"But this isn't about them Kat." He has moved closer to me on the bench. "Jo is a big girl and Thresh is an idiot, but honestly I don't really give a fuck about either of them at the moment."

He continues to stare at me as he gets the courage to take my hands in his. I let him run his thumbs over my knuckles. The warmth that spreads through me is indescribable. I also can't ignore the sincerity in his voice and in his eyes.

"All I care about is you and me." He says lovingly.

I can feel those traitorous tears starting to form behind my eyes again. He moves one hand up to brush the single tear that has fallen from my face. Then he cups my cheek with his hand. I lean in to it and let the feeling of absolute adoration for this man wash over me.

"Please say you believe me and forgive me for going along with such a fucked up idea." He pleads. "I love you Katniss Everdeen. Since the very first day I set eyes on you at the beach."

I've completely and utterly lost the ability to speak. So instead I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his beautiful strong chest. He in turn wraps his arms around me tight and places soft kisses to my head.

"I'm so sorry for my stupidity Kat." He says after a brief silence. "I'll do anything...anything to prove to you how much I love you. Please say you'll forgive me."

I pull myself together. I'm sniffling a little as I remove my head from his chest. I look up into those orbs that have been my undoing since day one. Finally my voice returns.

"I believe you Peeta. I still don't like what you did." At this he can only nod his head. "But I believe you."

I can see the light coming back into his eyes as he takes in what I've said.

"I love you too."

With that he crashes his lips to mine and kisses me deep and passionately. So much is being said with this kiss. 'I'm sorry.' 'I forgive you.' 'I love you.'

After what seems like hours we break apart. Then he wraps me back in his arms again. Saying 'I love you' over and over again into my hair. He looks down at me again. His eyes smile down at me as the corners of his mouth curl up into a grin. The he kisses me again. Just enough to reassure me that he's not going anywhere, at least not for the next six days. 

My mind drifts to that day, we still haven't discussed what happens when we go in one direction and them in another. I don't want it to come. And I really don't want to discuss it. However I know I have too. He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it. As the sun slowly sets we walk hand in hand back to the apartment. I guess that discussion waits for another day. 

Then I remember my friends and how worried they must be. Peeta seems to sense the shift in my demeanour. He kisses the top of my head as we wait for the elevator. Once up on my floor and in front of the door I take a deep breath and look up at him and speak.

"Oh well I better go face the music." I say resigning myself to the onslaught of my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again. Chapter eight up soon. xx


	8. January 25th 2011 - Shirtless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and her three Friends head to the Land Down Under for a Summer they won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments. I will get around to replying to them soon. This is for GIRE_AGRA and NEERA because they wanted another chapter up quickly. A bit of smut and fluff. Kind of an in between chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh and I finally figured out how to use the italics and bold type on here. So from now on all text messages will be in bold italic. Phone conversations will have second person in italics. And any flash backs will be in italics as well.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Credit always to Suzanne Collins.

They harassed me for over an hour. The most painful hour of my life. I sat there barely getting a word in edgewise as they came in for the kill.

_"What on earth were you thinking Kat?" Annie was the first to start. I begin to open my mouth to respond when Jo jumps in._

_"Well it's obvious she wasn't fucking thinking at all. Were you brainless?" I raise my eyebrows at her question._

_"All you had to do was call Katniss and we wouldn't have worried." Uh oh Madge is using my full name, I am in serious shit now._

_I just sit there blankly while the three of them throw accusations, horrible scenarios and stupidness in my face. All the while Peeta is sitting beside me holding my hand. Finnick and Gale try to come to my defence to no avail. I barely hear the rest of the tirade as I am encompassed with the feeling of total adoration for the boy sitting next to me. I want nothing more than to drag him to my room and completely and utterly fuck his brains out. After a full hour of their harassing I finally find my voice._

_"ENOUGH!." I shout. They all stopped mid sentence, even Peeta startled a little. "I'm sorry ok, I should've called, I shouldn't have run off, I get it. You're all pissed with me, but guess what?"_

_They all continue to stare at me gob smacked._

_"I'm here, I'm fine, in one piece and I'm an adult." I huffed out the last part. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and a little bit drunk and I want to take a shower."_

_I said this as I stood up and moved towards my room. I still had my hand entwined with Peeta's and as a result I managed to drag him along behind me. I entered my room leaving everyone else in the living area, staring with mouths agape as Peeta and I disappeared into my bedroom._

That's where we are now. It's morning. I can just see the sun peeking through the curtains of the room. I feel his strong arm draped across my stomach, as I am spooned against his body. I feel his slow even breathing, indicating he is still asleep. We were both naked. Both too exhausted after our marathon fucking session last night, to bother getting cleaned up. Four times Peeta bought me to explosion last night and it was unbelievable. First in the shower, just with his fingers. Then over the small table as he took me from behind. Twice in the bed, once with his mouth and lastly with me riding him into oblivion. I've never felt more sated in my life.

I lay there silently lost in the memories of everything that transpired, when I notice the first of his stirrings. He pulls me a little closer to him so that his cock is pushing against my ass. I can feel it hardening by the second. I smile. I love the thought of knowing I do that to him. I push a little closer. I hear him moan softly. I feel his hand making circles on my stomach and then he lightly feathers his way up to my breasts. He is awake now and returning my teasing. He nuzzles his head into my hair and whispers into my ear.

"Good morning beautiful." He says as he kisses the shell of my ear.

Now it's my turn to moan. He cups my breasts and pinches my nipple slightly.

"Good morning." I reply breathlessly.

He continues to kiss down my neck, on to my shoulder, then back up to my cheek. I can feel the fire burning inside me. His hand moves down from my breast and softly traces the lines of my hips, before gently squeezing my thigh. And leaves it sitting there.

"So....last night was fun." He says as his hand starts to brush along my upper leg as he grinds into me slightly.

Ok forget about fire, there's a full on explosion going on inside me.

"Which part?" I ask. "The one where I was totally accosted by my friends?" I tease.

He grinds a bit harder and his hand comes up to settle on my centre.

"Oh! That part!" I reply.

He smirks against my cheek. He starts to make small feathery circles over my now tight bundle of nerves.

"Oh Peeta!" I moan as his fingers start to move faster.

"So wet already Kat." He whispers as his fingers slide through my folds. "Mmm...should we go for round five." I can't speak, I just writhe against his hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

Then his fingers are inside me. Three at a time. Oh god it feels so good. He grinds his hard length into the small of my back with each thrust of his fingers. I'm so close to coming again. This man has no idea the effect he has on me.

"Peeta...I'm so close." I managed to pant out amongst my moaning.

"C'mon baby, come for me." He says as he kisses the shell of my ear.

But I want him inside of me. I want us to come together. I pull myself away and turn to face him. He looks slightly taken aback.

"I want to come with you inside me." I say as I roll him onto his back and I sit on his stomach to straddle him.

I reach to the bedside drawer to get a condom. He lays there watching me as I remove it from its packaging. I move back slightly to sit on his thighs, running my wet folds over his hard cock as I do. He hisses as I take him in my hand and roll the condom down. I pump him few times, before I line him up with my entrance. I push down all the way until he fills me completely. We both let out a moan of content. Then I start moving up and down, slowly at first, before increasing the speed to create more friction.

"Fuck Kat!"

I love it when Peeta swears during sex. It makes it feel a bit dirty. I change my up and down motion to a back and forth motion which he seems to like.

"Fuck yes, god that feels amazing."

I can feel the build of his release. My own release not far away.

"C'mon Peeta, let's come together."

I pick the speed up and we're swearing and praising god as we both scream out each other's names into each other's necks. My walls contracting around him. His cock pulsing and throbbing inside of me. One last roll and that's all it takes to send us over the edge. I look into Peeta's eyes and then bring my lips down and kiss him as we both ride out our orgasms. I break away from the kiss and caress his cheek with my hand.

"God do you have any idea how much I love you?" He breathlessly says has he stares into my eyes.

I kiss him softly again. He responds. Him telling me he loves me is bringing to the forefront how little time we have left together.

"I know, I love you too". I say solemnly as I pull away from the kiss.

I pull myself from on top of him and lay beside him on the bed. he removes the used condom and places it in the trash and comes back to settle himself next to me. We are face to face and he is pushing stray strands of loose hair behind my ears. I am so totally in love with this man. How am I going to survive the rest of my trip without him? This was never meant to happen. I was never meant to fall in love. In six days we fly to different sides of the country. The fear must be obvious in my eyes.

"You know we have to talk about it right Kat?" He asks quietly.

I roll over on to my back and stare up to the ceiling. I knew it would come up. I just really didn't want to think about it today. Or the next, or the one after that. I huff through a pout.

"I guess there's not really much to talk about is there." I state matter of factly. "In six days you go north and I go west".

I don't move my line of sight for fear of having to look into those eyes.

"Katniss....." He says softly still playing with my hair.

Just then comes a harsh knock on the door followed by the unmistakable voice of Jo.

"Brainless, Blondie, get up!" She yells through the door. "We're hungry and Gale and Finnick are meeting us for breakfast."

Never have I been more grateful for Jo interrupting than I am right now. I finally get the courage to look at the beautiful man next to me.

"I suppose we should get up." I say as I move to get out of bed.

I sit on the edge of the bed with the sheet pull up to cover my naked body. I can feel the tears hovering behind my eyeballs. He is suddenly there behind me wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me close to him. His head resting on my shoulder as he peppers my neck with soft kisses. I move my head to the side slightly to allow him better access. It feels so nice.

"You keep doing that and we'll never get out of this room." I say teasingly through a tight smile.

"Maybe that's my plan." He replies grinning as his hands make their way up to cup my breasts. "To keep you locked up here all day and make love to you all day."

I moan slightly has he massages my nipples between his fingers.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I don't think our friends would be too impressed if we ditched them." I answer breathlessly.

"Oh I don't think they would really mind." He answers as one of his hands moves slowly down stilling as it reaches my centre.

He plunges two fingers deep inside of me. I arch my back pushing me closer to his washboard stomach as I moan slightly. I will never ever get sick of him doing this to me. With him kissing my neck, teasing my nipple and his fingers working inside me I can feel my orgasm building again. I'm moaning again, probably a bit louder than I should, but it just feels so good. Just as I feel my walls starting to tighten around his fingers there comes another bang on the door. I try to ignore it as Peeta speeds up his ministrations.

"C'mon you two, hurry up, Jesus." Jo again. It's Peeta who answers for us.

"Be right there Jo." He says casually as I am in no state to answer. "C'mon baby, nearly there."

He curls his fingers to hit that spot as his thumb works my clit. That's it, that's all it takes for me to release my juices all over his hand. Moaning his name as my orgasm pulses through me.

"I love watching you come."

I turn to straddle him. I place my arms around his neck and interlock my fingers. I grind against his cock as I crash my lips to his. He responds by pushing up into me. He is starting to get hard again. However I know if someone doesn't stop it, we will never get out of this room. I pull away from the kiss. And look into his eyes.

"We'd better hurry or we will have to endure Jo's incessant teasing."

"Argh, why can't the rest of the world just disappear." He answers frustrated. "I just want to stay buried deep inside you for the rest of my life."

I smile as he traces my lips with his fingers. I hop off his lap and take his hand. His cock visible to me. It is standing to attention and I let out a small giggle.

"Are you laughing at me Miss Everdeen." He says with his eyebrows raised.

I continue to giggle as I take his hand.

"C'mon Mr Mellark, let's take a shower." I reply as I pull him along behind me to the bathroom.

The solemn mood long forgotten and 'THAT TALK' put off for a little while longer.

We do shower. I end up releasing his hard on with my mouth and him screaming my name as I swallow all his juices. We finally wash, dry and get dressed before walking out of my room hand in hand a little sheepish. We come face to face with three smirking faces.

"Well it's about fucking time." Jo says as only Jo can. "We were starting to think you literally fucked her brains out and were trying to hide the body, Blondie."

She continues with a smug look on her face. However he stays cool and collected and replies calmly to Jo's antagonising.

"Ah...Jo you give me way too much credit." She continues to have that look on her face. "It was quite the other way around."

I stifle a giggle as Jo's expression changes to absolute shock. The other two also try not to laugh.

"We should go. Where are we meeting the others?" He asks as he guides me out the door.

Madge and Annie quickly follow. Mumbling something about Capitol. I look back over my shoulder. Jo is still sitting there mouth agape.

"C'mon Jo, I thought you were hungry." She seems to subconsciously shake her head and catches me up and the leans in close to whisper in my ear.

"I want all the details."

"Now Jo....you know I don't kiss and tell."I reply. "Why don't you just use your sex crazed imagination...I'm sure then you'll get the idea."

We all laugh and Jo does something I've never seen her do before....she blushes.

 

We arrive at Capitol just as the others walk up to the door. To Jo's disgust Thresh is there too. She sticks her nose in the air and shoves right past him through the doors. Oh Boy! This could be a very long breakfast.

After taking our seats and ordering our breakfast we start to make plans to spend Australia Day (Like the 4th July) day together then watch the fireworks over the Sydney Harbour Bridge. Trying to figure out the best spot to watch them from. It doesn't take long for Jo and Thresh to get into a heated argument over this. Too be quite honest I've been very surprised that Jo has remained so calm. I expected World War Three to erupt before now.

Peeta leans close and rolls his eyes as he whispers into my ear.

"Here we go". I look at him with a knowing stare. "World War Three begins".

It's like he read my mind. I stifle a laugh in my palms as the two of them go at it.

"Opera house!" Thresh says quite loudly.

"Foreshore." Jo bites back.

We all look at them astounded. If they keep at it Haymitch will surely kick us out.

"Hey!" Gale yells trying to get them to be quiet. "Will you two just quit it. We'll vote."

Jo crosses her arms in front of her chest and Thresh just slumps into his chair. The vote comes back seven to one in favour of the foreshore. Thresh mumbles his disdain and Jo looks like the Cheshire Cat again.

We sit around for most of the morning. The guys regaling us with what they're up to for the rest of the day. They're heading down to Coogee to kite surf. As for us girls we have a date with the Zoo. The other girls are dead set on seeing Koalas and Kangaroos before we leave.

By eleven o'clock though Haymitch has come and told us he is booked up for the lunch rush. Meaning time for us to leave. We say our goodbyes and settle our tabs before walking out the doors.

As we head back up the street were finalising arrangement for tomorrow. Suddenly Finn stops dead in his tracks. And because Annie had her hand entwined with his she stops too. We all turn to look at him. His face is all squished up in concentration.

"Finn? You Ok?" Annie asks.

A few moments pass before he answers.

"Yes. Yes! I'm great actually." He replies grinning from ear to ear. Annie looks at him as if she doesn't quite believe him.

"Cmon guys we will be late for our bus." Thresh announces sounding frustrated as he starts to walk on ahead.

"Of course! The man is right. We have to go." Finn answers looking relieved that the subject has been changed

He turns and places a quick kiss on Annie's cheek. Then he goes to catch up to Thresh. That leaves Peeta and me, Gale and Madge, Jo and a very stunned Annie still standing where we'd stopped abruptly.

"Okaaaay!" Madge sing songs. "That was weird."

Jo and I nod in agreement. Peeta and Gale just shrug their shoulders. Annie is still staring at Finns retreating back.

"That's Finn for you....you get use to his craziness after a while." Gale says.

"It's true though. We really do have to go." Peeta adds as he turns to face me. Gale does the same to Madge.

"Aaaargh! C'mon Annie they're all going to get all lovey dovey." Jo complains as she grabs Annie's hand and goes on ahead.

She's not wrong though. Both boys have made a beeline for our lips and are kissing us goodbye. After they're done accosting our mouths they say their goodbyes and head off after Finn and Thresh. Madge and I make it back to the apartment just as Jo and Annie walk through the front door.

 

We quickly get ready for our afternoon at the Zoo. We spend the afternoon walking through Taronga Zoo. We take lots photos. The girls get their wish of seeing the Kangaroos and koalas. We manage to get through every exhibit before we're complaining of sore feet and aching backs.

On the ferry back to the harbour my phone buzzes in my purse. I find it and open up the picture message from Peeta. It's him, shirtless, mid air atop his board, shirtless, with the kite off to the side billowing in the wind, with a look of rapture on his face. Did I mention he was shirtless? While I sit there drooling at his shirtless chest another message comes through. This time just a text.

**_Peeta: He will kill me once he see's this. ;-) Finn._ **

I giggle while I save the photo to Peetas number. I then quickly type back.

**_Katniss: Haha...Probably. I'd sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you ;) Thanks x_ **

I throw the phone back in my purse. Then I turn and join in the conversation with Jo and Annie. Madge has fallen asleep with her head on Annie's shoulder. An hour later we're home. Two hours later and I'm ready for an early night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I'm utterly exhausted from all the walking today. I say my good nights to everyone and head to my room. Just as I'm about to settle under my covers my phone goes off on the bedside. I grab it and smile when I see Peeta's shirtless photo come up with the incoming call. I answer it quickly.

"Hey." I say.

 _"I swear I'm going to kill him for sending you that picture."_ He says. I chuckle softly into the phone.

"Well hello to you too." I answer between giggles. "Don't be too mad at him. I love it."

 _"Really? I thought I looked ridiculous."_ He replies slightly surprised.

"Hey it's you. Shirtless. I'm not complaining."

" _I'm still going to kill him."_

We banter back and forth for a while before I yawn into the phone.

 _"Sorry. You're tired. I should let you go."_ He says softly.

"Yeah I am, but I'm glad you called."

_"Me too. So I'll see you tomorrow. Nice and early."_

"Yep. Bright and early. Goodnight Peeta." I say through another yawn.

_"Night Kat. Love you."_

"Love you too."

With that we end our call and I curl myself up under the covers and fall asleep _(drooling probably)_ looking at Peeta's naked chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're more than halfway this story. Updates should come fast because there are no more rewrites hopefully. xx


	9. January 26th 2011 - Australia Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So January 26th runs over two chapters and blends in to January 27th....a lot can happen in one day. AND I'm posting them both today.
> 
> This story was originally 16 chapters but with all my editing it has shrunk to 13. Don't be alarmed...Remember there is a sequel {And it is much longer and still a WIP} :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone who is reading, has left kudos and comments. Enjoy x
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine and all credit to the amazing Suzanne Collins.

As promised the guys pick us up bright and early. We pile in to the taxi bus and start off in the direction of the harbour foreshore. All eight of us....( _Yes.Thresh caved when he realised he was outnumbered_ )....carry on with casual conversation all the way to the foreshore. However the taxi doesn't stop at the foreshore. I look to everyone confused. Just to find six confused facing looking back at me. Finn however has a smirk on his face.

"Um guys shouldn't we be getting off here." I ask.

The others don't say a word. I look at Finn who is the only one who doesn't seem surprised.

"Finn? What's going on?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"Just a little surprise I have for all of you." He replies.

Just then the cab pulls up into the marina. We all look around totally confused with the change of plans. We all get out of the cab and grab our stuff.

"C'mon guys this way." Finn says gesturing for us all to follow him.

We walk along the boardwalk then through a security gate that heads out to the gangway where the boats are moored. Finn stops in front of one. A gorgeous one at that.

"All aboard, lads and lassies." Finnick announces with his hands cupped around his mouth to try and imitate a bullhorn.

"No effing way!" Jo exclaims. We are all gobsmacked.

From the look on the other guys faces they had no idea about Finns plans at all.

"Well after you two - _pointing at Jo and Thresh_ \- got through arguing about the best place to watch the fireworks from, I called up one of my mates and called in a favour." Finn explains. "That's why I ran off in a hurry yesterday."

The best place to watch them from is on the harbour itself and she is all ours until tomorrow." He adds smiling as he gestures towards the boat.

"Who the hell do you know to call in a favour like this Finn?" Gale asks still reeling from shock.

"A buddy I know, who just happens to be overseas for three weeks." Finn replied smugly.

"C'mon." He says as he waves us onboard.

We file on to the luxurious boat one by one. Once on board we all sort of hang around on the deck, not quite sure what to do.

"Um Finn I hate to point out the obvious." Thresh starts. "But who the hell is going to drive this thing."

We all look to Finn for his response.

"Me!" He answers.

"Yeah right." Gale snorts. "Since when do you know how to drive a boat?"

"Since I was about ten years old." He replies with his head held high. "My dad had a fishing boat, I spent a lot of my youth out there, you remember right Peet?"

Peeta nods his head.

"It's true, many a summer day spent out with the Odairs." Peeta says backing up Finns story. "He got his skippers ticket at sixteen."

We all look at Finn very impressed. He just responds with a huge grin on his face.

"So I ordered enough food and drinks to last us until lunchtime tomorrow, which is when this baby has to be back." Finns states.

"There are 5 cabins down stairs. All with single beds, except one, with which I've have claimed." He smirks.

We all narrow our eyes at him except Annie who is blushing profusely as she holds on to Finns hand.

"Don't worry guys and girls, the beds can be moved together for all those late night shenanigans." He adds with a wink.

"Finn!" Peeta scolds.

The rest of us just shake our heads and roll our eyes as Finn continues to show us around the boat, which is bigger on the inside than it looks from the outside. There's a bar, a proper shower and toilet and an actual kitchen - I'm secretly hoping Peeta will make breakfast again. Up on deck there's a 8 seater jacuzzi, with chairs and tables placed around it. I've never been on anything so luxurious in all my life. After he finishes showing us around he and the other boys go off to make the boat ready to set off.

 

"Why don't you girls go downstairs, sort out room detail and make yourselves comfortable and get ready to have the best day of your life." Finn says as he ushers us back downstairs.

                                                                        *********

"Fuck this is the life." Jo says sprawled out on a deck chair with a beer in her hand.

We all nod our heads in agreement.

Finnick got us safely out to a spot on the harbour with a perfect view of the bridge. We've been out on the water for four hours already, soaking up the sun and the alcohol. Peeta managed to whip up some burgers for lunch. Probably the best damn burgers I've ever had. This man certainly knows how to work a kitchen.

The whole day has been unbelievable. Listening to music, sitting in the tub, drinking, eating, laughing. The alcohol was being ingested at an alarming rate. Making us do some stuff that come tomorrow, I think we're all going to be slightly embarrassed by. Except maybe Jo... _she doesn't know the meaning of the word._

We settle down for a couple of hours, trying to get rid of some of the alcohol in our system. We are nowhere near 8.30pm and with the rate we're going we'll all be passed out drunk in bed before 6pm. At the moment the eight of us are all lazing around on deck. With just the music in the background. Talking casually between us as we soak up the relaxed atmosphere. That is until the elephant in the room is bought up.

"So.You girls excited about heading west?" Thresh asks innocently.

_Silence_. Great. There was nothing in this world I felt less like talking about. Im sitting in Peeta's lap with his arms loosely around my waist. I'm sure I stop breathing when Thresh asks. Peeta's arms become tighter around my stomach. I look over to where Annie and Finn are sitting and almost see the same anxiousness on Annie's face as mine. Finns laughter stops and he's now looking at Annie as if there's no tomorrow, which in my opinion, come Monday there won't be. Madge and Gale look at each other solemnly. It's Jo that pipes up in the end and breaks the tension in the air.

"Fuck yes!". She states. We all look at her bewildered.

"What?" She asks as she takes in the expressions on our faces. "Well I am, time for a change of scenery." She says nonchalantly.

I couldn't disagree more. The scenery here is just fine. I can feel the tension building up in my stomach as Peeta holds on to me for dear life. Almost as if he thinks that if he let's go I'm going to run again. Not sure where he thinks I might go as we're on a boat in the middle of the harbour. Not like I can jump in and swim away. Then again maybe I could. But he's not releasing his grip, so I'm rooted to his lap not going anywhere anytime soon. Jo goes on and on about the things she's looking forward to doing over there.

"The cruise to Melbourne will be amazing. Fancy dinners every night, all the alcohol we could ever want. Ten days of pure bliss." She states. "Days just lazing around poolside with a different cocktail in our hands every hour and a different guy on each arm....."

At this statement Peeta gasps slightly and I squeeze his arms tighter to reassure him that I most definitely will not be having a different guy on each arm. I scowl at Jo for her lack of tact as both Finn and Gale look panic stricken as well. It's Annie however that replies to Jo's bold statement.

"Johanna Lee Mason!"

_Oh boy_! Jo cowers at the use of her full name. We don't see this side of Annie very often, but when it happens, you best have an escape plan.

"You are the most tactless fucking person I know."

Madge and I grimace at the cuss word coming out of Annie's mouth. The boys just sit there mouths gaping sharing shocked looks between each other that Sweet little Annie has just cursed. She goes on and on about Jo being inconsiderate of everyone else's feelings and how dare she make assumptions as to how us other girls would spend our time. Jo just sits there and takes it all. She knows better than to fight with Annie when she's like this.

"I fucking hate you sometimes Jo?"

With that she stands up and storms off down below, leaving everyone staring at the back of her as she descends the stairs. Finn makes a move to go and chase her.

"Leave it Finn I'll go." I say.

Peeta loosens his death grip on me. I get up and turn to kiss him softly before making my way over to Jo.

"Way to kill a good day Jo." I say as I walk past her and head down below to comfort my friend.

I hear her mumble something as I nearly get to the stairs, but can't quite make out what it was.

                                                                              **********

Downstairs with Annie I try my best to get her to calm down. Only to find out she is probably just as much in love with Finnick as I am Peeta, and that we're both dreading this week coming to an end. After about forty five minutes, I hear footsteps on the stairs. I turn my head in that direction and notice Finn has come down to see how Annie is. He smiles softly at me and I return it, standing up and swapping my hand on Annie's with his. I squeeze it gently to relay in some unspoken way that she needs him.

It's in that moment that I realise, that I have to talk to Peeta, I can't put it off any longer. I silently make my way back up on deck. Once back up there I notice Gale and Thresh deep in conversation about something, while it looks like Madge is giving Jo a good talking too about her behaviour. I scan the deck for Peeta, but can't find him anywhere. Gale looks up and sees the worry on my face. He gently nods in the direction of the bow. I look over my shoulder and see him sitting with his legs hanging over the edge as his arms stoop through the railings.

He isn't wearing a shirt, so I can make out how taut the muscles are across his back. His blonde hair curling at the nape of his neck. He is a treasure to be admired. He is staring out at the harbour. I silently pad my way over there. I mirror him as I too hang my legs over the edge as I sit down next to him. He continues to stare directly ahead. Not even turning to look at me as he speaks.

"How's Annie?"

I shrug my shoulders. Not that he's looking.

"She'll be ok. Finn is with her at the moment." I answer softly. "She's not taking this whole ' _us all being separated soon_ ' too well."

"Who is?" He replies with a small huff.

"Well Jo seems ok with it, but right now her opinion doesn't count for much." At this he chuckles a little. "Gale and Madge are dreading it as much as Finn and Annie I think."

We both continue to stare straight ahead. There's a slight breeze coming across the harbour which makes me shiver a little. I long for Peeta's arms to wrap me up warm and tight but there has been no physical contact whatsoever since I sat down. He leans his head onto the rail and finally turns to look at me. I however don't move.

"And what about you Kat?" He asks gently reaching over to take my hand.

I let him intertwine our fingers. His touch sending bolts of lightening through my entire body. He brushes his thumb over my knuckles as he waits for my reply. I can feel the tears starting to prickle behind my eyes. _Damn it why do I always end up crying_. I suck in a deep breath as I contemplate my words. I've never been good with words.

"Honestly. I'm dying inside." I say quietly as silent tears escape down my cheek.

His grip on my hand becomes tighter.

"I've been dreading the end of this month since that first kiss." I continue.

I slowly let out the breath I was holding. He in turn seems to take more air in.

"It seems that time has just gone so fast. None of this was suppose to happen. I was never meant to fall in love."

Now the tears are streaming and the occasional sob is released. He wriggles his legs back up and stands up. Motioning for me to do the same. I oblige. I'm barely stood up straight, when he wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him. My head rests on his chest as his sits on top of my head.

I'm now sobbing into his bare chest as he runs one hand in circles over my back and the other tangling in my hair trying to soothe me. He pulls back slightly and then cups my face with both his hands and brings his lips crashing down on mine. It's a little wet and slobbery as I notice for the first time he has tears as well. He releases my lips slowly drawing out the bottom one before placing his forehead on mine. We stay like that for what seems like forever.

"How can we make this work Kat?" Peeta asks solemnly.

"I don't see how we can." I reply just as gently. "Even if we were to spend the next few months together eventually I have to go back to The US".

My sobbing is becoming less and less. This is the first time we've really both shown our fears at our impending separation. He holds me tighter and tighter.

"There has to be a way." He answers. "I love you Kat, I don't want to let you go."

"Peeta..." I start, but he interrupts me.

"What if we change our plans and come to WA with you all." I smile into his chest.

The lengths he would go. My heart fills with more and more love, every second I spend with him. I shake my head softly against his chest.

"Even if you could get everyone to agree to that, it's too late to change your flights and everything." I state frankly.

The sky is slowly starting to darken as we stand there soaking in the fate of our love. The odds were never in our favour, right from the beginning.

"I could work something out." He replies half heartily as the realisation of our separation starts to sink in.

His hands have clasped together around me sitting just on the small of my back as I have my hands hooked into the waistband of his swimmers. He leans back and searches my face with those eyes.

"No regrets?"

I smile softly as I bring my hands up to caress his face. Then I perch up on my tip toes and bring his face down to mine to join our lips again. The kiss is soft and gentle. His lips brush over mine like velvet. I push a little harder to deepen the kiss as I trace his bottom lip with my tongue. He doesn't object and allows me entry as he grabs my hips to pull me closer to him. I break away first still holding his face in my hands I look into those sea blue eyes.

"No regrets." I reply. "I love you."

We kiss again and again and again until we both need air and possibly more clothes as the chill in the air sends goose pimples all over my body. Or maybe it was the kissing. Either way I'm shivering and need to cover my bikini clad body.

"Let's just enjoy these last few days...please." I plead with him.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and draws me into his side. He kisses the top of my head as we make our way back to the deck.

"Ok." Is all he replies with.

                                                                          **********

We make our way back to our group to notice everyone is back on deck. Annie curled up on Finns lap as he shields her from the breeze coming off the water. Jo sits in the Hot tub with Thresh on the other side both with a bottle of something in their hands. Looks like they're talking again. Madge and Gale are making out on one of the deck chairs. This makes me giggle.

"Get a room you two for Gods sake." I say in between my giggles.

Peeta smirks as he places a kiss on my forehead. There's a murmur of chuckles from the others at my timely statement. Gale and Madge separate slightly. Just enough for Madge to glare at me.

"How long until the fireworks Finn." Peeta asks as he puts his shirt on.

"An hour to go." Finn replies with a smirk on his face.

"What's the look for?" Peeta asks with his arms folded over his chest. Knowing full well what was going through Finnicks mind.

"I don't know WHAT you're talking about Peet." He answers smugly.

Again there are chuckles from the others. Peeta just rolls his eyes and sits down on a deck chair and motions for me to join him.

"I'm just going to put some clothes on." I say as I let go of his hand.

He nods and Finnick guffaws as I head down below deck to find my dress, that I swear I left up top. I'm rummaging through my bag when there's a little knock on the frame of the cabin door. I assume it's Peeta, so without turning around I speak. I really wish I hadn't.

"Can't wait until later huh? I know I said for us to enjoy our time together but....." I stop mid sentence as I turn to see Johanna standing in the door way smiling that Cheshire grin again.

"Well brainless if you're up for it so am I." She says with a wink.

I throw something at her, not sure what it is, but she evades it anyway.

"What do you want Jo?" I ask with an edge to my voice.

I'm still quietly pissed at her for her actions earlier and am in no mood for her banter. I continue to look for my dress.

"I've come to apologise." She says softly. I stop in my tracks. It's my turn now to wear a sly grin.

"What was that? I don't think I quite heard you." I tease.

"Fuck off." She says.

I continue my search for my dress. _Where the hell is it?_

"I'm sorry Kat, truly for what I said before."

"Mmmhmm." I murmur with my head under the bed and my ass sticking out.

"Nice ass by the way." She says. I can hear the smirk on her face. "No wonder Blondie can't keep his hands off you."

I go to get up before my head is completely out from under the bed and I come up with a bang.

"Fuck." I yell. Jo just stands there laughing at me. I glare at her as I rub the bump on my head.

"What the hell are you looking for?" She asks through her laughter.

"My orange sun dress." I snap back. Jo stifles another chuckle. "What?"

I'm now starting to get impatient. She moves to the bed and lifts up my bag to reveal my sundress sitting underneath. She smiles at me smugly and I feel a slight blush creep up. I grab the dress and throw it over my bikini and then grab a light cardigan to throw over my shoulders.

"I really am sorry Kat." She reiterates. "I know how you all feel about the guys, especially you with Peeta, I had no right to say what I did."

I look at Jo and can see she is being nothing but earnest. I can never stay angry at her for too long. I walk over to her and give her a hug. It's not very often Jo allows anyone to hug her, but she hugs me back.

"It's ok Jo." I reply as I pull out of the hug. "None of us expected any of this to happen." She nods knowingly.

"Alright enough of the sentimental shit, let's go get fucked up and watch some fireworks." I laugh.

As she takes my hand and leads me back up on deck. We arrive with me laughing at something Jo has just said. I make my way to Peeta and sit myself down in between his legs with my back leaning against his chest. Jo passes me a beer. She winks at me and I smile back at her. We have a silent understanding. Peeta nuzzles his head into my neck with his chin resting on my shoulder. He places a soft kiss there. It moves up to my ear and he kisses the shell of my ear as he whispers into it softly.

"Everything ok?" He asks quietly.

"For now everything is just perfect." I reply.

With that the first of the fireworks crackles into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten is uploaded as well. Then it will be a chapter everyday until the end. xx


	10. January 26th and 27th 2011 - Shenanigins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is somewhat shorter. Only three more left after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit to Miss Collins

After the fireworks, we spend the rest of the night getting 'Fucked Up' as Jo so eloquently put it. I don't think in the nearly four weeks we've been here I've seen Peeta or Gale this drunk. I know I will be sporting a very large hangover in the morning myself.

We eventually all make our way downstairs and drift off in to our rooms. Annie and Finn head into the cabin he ' _Claimed_ ' earlier in the morning. Madge and Gale go in to the one directly opposite. There was never any doubt that Peeta and I would share a room. Leaving Thresh and Jo to head into the other two separate cabins. Although I'm pretty sure I saw Jo sneak into Threshes cabin not long after we all settled in for the night.

Peeta and I have pushed the two single beds together to make one larger bed. Now we're standing facing each other hands exploring each other's naked bodies as he has me in the most passionate of kisses. Wether it's the alcohol or just the euphoria of the moment, his hands on my body create a fire so hot that I can barely stand it. His right hand is presently over my core as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. His left hand massaging my breast as his fingers tweak my nipple. It's electrifying. I have one hand working his cock as my other one grips his shoulder. We are moaning and cussing as we both work our way to our orgasms.

He moves us towards our makeshift double bed and lays me down gently. He kisses me from my navel up to my breasts as he takes the left one in his mouth and swirls his tongue over the nipple. He comes up to kiss my lips pressing his cock along my folds as he moves up my body. He pulls away slightly and looks at me adoringly.

"I'm just going to grab us a couple of drinks." I groan in disappointment.

"Hurry back." I reply. _Tease!_

He gets up, pulls on his shorts and heads out of the room. I take the opportunity while he is out of the room, to ruffle up my hair a bit. Then I lay back down on the bed. I start to squirm as my hands come up to fondle my breasts. I tug on my nipples just a little for the friction that I need. Images of Peeta hovering over me flash in front of my closed eyes. His strong stomach rippling as I imagine him entering me and thrusting in and out of my core. Then the image changes to him with his head between my legs, teasing my clit and entrance with his tongue as I writhe underneath him. This image controls my left hand as it makes it's way down to my centre.

I rub soft circles over my clit as I continue to tug on my breast. When that's not enough I slide two fingers inside and start finger fucking myself. My thumb is pressing and rubbing along my bundle of nerves with each thrust of my fingers. I start to moan as I can feel the pressure climbing my inside walls. His name escapes my lips a few times as I continue my ministrations. My hand is moving faster now as I can feel my orgasm quickly approaching. With a slight curl of my fingers and a few more circles over my clit, I release my orgasm with a strangled cry which is in the form of Peeta's name. I'm still rubbing myself when I hear his voice.

"Fuck me!" Is all he says. His face covered in desire.

I prop myself up on my elbows and look at him with a smile of satisfaction on my face. Two beer bottles in his hands

"I plan too." I reply.

"That was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen." I can feel the blush creeping over my body.

He quickly removes his shorts again and then he is on top of me. Kissing me fiercely. His hands all over me. My own hands pulling him in closer.

"C'mon baby have your way with me." I huskily say into his ear.

And have is way with me he does. Well into the early hours of the next morning.

                                                                                 ************

I wake to the booming sound of someone's laugh. Aaargh. I cover my head with the pillow when I realise it is Jo. I turn over expecting to find Peeta's warm arms, but find a cold firm surface instead. _Shit_! Jo is alone with Peeta. _This is not good_. I quickly jump out of bed and grab the closest thing to me that resembles clothing. _I swear if she's antagonising him I'll kill her!!_

As I get dressed I hear more voices mixing with Jo and Peeta's. I breathe a little sigh of relief knowing he has back up. Then the sound of bacon sizzling intrudes on my ears and the smell intoxicates my nose as I pull on a cardigan and start to make my way into the kitchen area.

I walk into the common area and find everyone strewn about the living quarters, laughing and talking as Peeta and Finnick stand behind the bench cooking up breakfast. Madge is the first to notice my presence.

"Well hello sleepy head." She says with a small grin on her lips. Everyone turns their heads towards me.

"Morning." I say through a stifled yawn.

Peeta hands the tongs to Finn as he makes his way over to where I'm standing. He places his arm around my waist and pulls me in for a lingering kiss. The others snicker in the background. He pulls away and whispers _'Good morning_ ' in my ear. I smile into his shoulder. God Im horny already.

I'm intoxicated by this man, he is like a drug that I just can't get enough of. I clear my throat and shiver slightly to get my hormones in check. He pulls away from me and heads back over to where Finn is trying not to burn the bacon.

"So what's for breakfast." I ask hoping my voice is even.

"Ha, breakfast!" Jo says. "More like fucking brunch sleeping beauty." She chuckles.

_Did I really sleep in that late?_

"Huh? What time is it?" I query.

"10:30." Annie answers getting up to go help the boys set up. My eyes go wide with shock.

"Yeah it's a good thing the ride back isn't too long." Finn adds. "This baby has to be back at the mooring by noon."

"So Bon a petit everyone." Peeta adds. He with Annie and Finns help put the plates, cutlery and bacon on the table to enjoy with the rest of the food spread.

There's a silence around the room as everyone eats the delicious breakfast/brunch that Peeta has cooked up. The only noise is the clattering of knives and forks on the plates. I pick slowly at my food as I contemplate the next four days. I have to get as much out of them as I can before we're all separated. I've realised that I'm not just going to miss Peeta. Although I will miss him the most. I will miss Finn's laugh and sense of humour. I will miss Gale's friendly manner. Hell I'm even going to miss Thresh and Jo going at each other.

We've become quite the little gang and it is going to be one hell of an emotional roller coaster when we all have to say goodbye. As I sit there with my thoughts I try and come up with a way to make these last four days, the best ever. I must've been deep in thought because next thing I know Peeta is nudging me with his elbow. I turn to look at him, confusion on my face. I look around and see everyone staring at me.

"Sorry must've zoned out." I say to all their confused faces. "What was the question?"

Jo snorts and Finn barks a loud laugh. I turn to look at Peeta again, asking him with my eyes to ' _Please explain_ '. He chuckles slightly.

"Well we thought we might all head over and Climb the Harbour bridge tomorrow."

"What do you say Kat"? Madge asks.

My mouth turns up at the edges.

"Sounds great." I answered. Yes exactly what we need. Bonding time, what better way to bond than a 400 ft bridge climb. "I'm a bit surprised you agreed to this Jo."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"Why?" She asks. Glaring at me.

"Well last time we went on an adventure, you couldn't wait to get back on solid ground." I pause to gauge her reaction. "Now you want to climb a 400ft bridge?"

I finish with raised eyebrows and a smirk on my face.

I hear the others silently giggling. Jo's face pales a little, before her trademark scowl and vocabulary are back on show.

"Fuck you Everdeen." Jo snaps. She crosses her arms over her chest.

I just continue to smirk at her. Annie gasps. The guys are still stifling their chuckles.

"Jo!!" Madge says exasperated.

"What? I'm just as game to do it as any of you bitches." She replies an embarrassed blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Anything has to be better than fast moving water."

She stands up and makes her way to her cabin, mumbling something as she goes. The guys finally release their laughter and the girls round on me, glaring.

"Oh c'mon guys. I was only teasing. Not like she isn't the queen of that category." I answer as they continue to stare at me.

"She'll get over it." I say standing up to take my dishes over to the sink, while Annie and Madge follow Jo to go and console her.

                                                                              *********

  
I spend the next half an hour helping clean up brunch. Then I head into mine and Peeta's cabin to get dressed. I'm just about to bring my top over my head when I hear the door lock click. A smirk playing on my lips.

"You know you have a problem right?" I say as I continue to pull the top over my head.

His strong arms wrap around my middle as he kisses the dip between my neck and shoulder.

"Really? What problem?" He asks.

The kisses travel up my neck and to the shell of my ear. I moan slightly as I allow him to devour me.

"You're insatiable!"

He smiles into my cheek as his hands move up to cup my naked breasts.

"Seriously, did you not get enough last night?" I turn to face him. He looks down into my eyes.

"I will never get enough of you." He replies as he pulls me in for a kiss.

Still kneading my breasts as he deepens the kiss. I moan into his mouth. Who am I kidding I will never get enough of him either.

I run my hands under his shirt and smooth them across his chest. Tracing every single muscle with my fingertips. I can feel him hardening as I try to work his shirt over his head. He releases my lips and breasts as he helps take the tee shirt off.

Then we're colliding again. Naked chest against naked chest. Lips crashing and fighting for dominance. His hands gliding up and down my sides as my fingers curl in his hair. Just as he is about to move his hands into my shorts there comes a loud knock on the door. Peeta groans.

"Go away!" He yells at whoever the offender is.

Then he's kissing me and grabbing my ass again. I respond desperately. However the person knocking is persistent.

"C'mon guys." It's Gale. "Finn's about to head back to the dock."

Peeta pulls away from the kiss and I see him rolling his eyes.

"Why exactly does that require our attention? He is more than capable of driving the boat." Peeta answers grumpily.

"Really you two, you'll have plenty of time to do whatever it is your doing later."

He continues to bang on the door. I turn to the bed and start putting my bikini top on. There's no way this is happening now. I motion for Peeta to help tie my bikini top up. He does.

"All right Gale we'll be out in a second." I answer as I redo my shorts button up.

Peeta reluctantly puts his shirt back on and then grabs my hips to draw me closer to him.

"We will continue this later." He says as he kisses me again.

"I'll hold you to that." I answer smiling as we break away and head back up on deck.

The ride back to the dock isn't a long one. A little over twenty minutes. We all sit around where Finn is driving and chatter about our impending bridge climb. Before we know it we are mooring the boat and thanking Finn profusely for a great twenty four hours. We're barely off the dock when Gale pulls out his cell and rings to book our bridge climb. Once he's finished we grab a cab back to Bondi. We decide to spend the rest of the day on the beach just soaking up the sun and enjoying the cool blue waters. When the sun starts to set we pack ourselves up and start heading towards the street.

We reach the main road and wait with the guys until their cab arrives. We talk excitedly about our bridge climb in the morning? When the cab arrives we all quickly say our goodbyes and reiterate that we'll see them in the morning.

The elevator ride up to the third floor is a silent one. We all enter the apartment and head to our respective rooms. I fall onto my bed not even bothering to get changed. I'm completely exhausted from the drinking, sun and sex. I can feel my eyes getting heavy as sleep finally overtakes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember a chapter everyday from here until the end.


	11. January 30th and 31st 2011 - First Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the gang to go their seperate ways. (For a little while anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

The bridge climb goes well. We get photos taken. First all the girls. Then all the guys. Peeta and I get one by ourselves as do Finn and Annie & Gale and Madge. Then we get a group shot of all eight of us. Jo handles the 400ft climb a lot better than she did the white water rafting. In fact Thresh was the only one who was a little squeamish by the time we got to the top. It was so worth it. The view was amazing.

Before we know it we are all sitting at Capitol the night before we all go our separate ways. We've enjoyed a wonderful dinner, on the house - Thanks Haymitch. We're now all gathered around the bar and small dance floor, enjoying our last few hours together. The elephant in the room still hovers, however it's firmly pushed into everyone's sub conscience as no one wants to be the first to mention it. Somehow Peeta and I just haven't approached the subject, hoping maybe if we don't talk about it a solution will present itself. _I'm still waiting for it to happen_.

A slight glance in the direction of the clock tells me we have just over twelve hours before our flight leaves. I inwardly grimace, at least I think I did until Annie catches my eye and holds my gaze just long enough for me to understand that she too is counting down the hours.

While the guys go head to head around the pool table, the girls and I ( _well really just the girls, because my thoughts are completely one hundred percent focused on the way Peeta is leaning over the pool table to take his shot...god damn that ass is hot!_ ) are having an in depth conversation with Effie about what to do on the next part of our vacation. I must be totally zoned out because next thing I know, I feel five sets if eyes boring into me. I'm spacing out _AGAIN_!

"Huh?" I ask mentally shaking visions of Peeta's ass out of my head. Haymitch snorts and asks his question again.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Noon." I reply solemnly. "Probably should think about heading back and packing I guess."

The others can only nod their heads in agreement. We all glance over to the pool table with the intention of letting the guys know we're ready to head back. It's getting late anyway, Haymitch is close to closing up, so now is as good a time as any to leave.

I'm quiet all the way back to the apartment. _Who am I kidding I've been pretty silent all night_. I can hear the others talking between themselves. Peeta has a firm grip on my hand, I can feel the worry in the tightness of his fingers interlocked with mine. In the fifteen minutes it takes us to walk home I feel his eyes on me a thousand times. I however don't have the courage to look up into those ocean blue eyes, that have been my undoing from the start. _Aargh! None of this was meant to happen_. I just want to run and hide somewhere ( _preferably with Peeta_ ) where no one can find me. _Fuck_!

Suddenly we've stopped. I look up from the pavement to see everyone staring at me. _Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

"You ok?" Peeta's voice breaks through the silence.

He looks at me worriedly forcing me to look into those eyes.

"Um.. Yes, of course, I'm fine." I reply softly.

I can tell by the way he squeezes my hand that he doesn't believe me. I try to remove my hand, but it's like we're locked together with super glue, it won't budge.

We've arrived at our building. We're all just gathered around the front. Everyone is chattering around me as I continue to bore into the concrete with my sad glare. The guys are making plans to have breakfast together tomorrow before they apparently escort us to the airport. _Hmm when did they decide that_?

Finally it sounds as everyone is saying goodnight.

"So we'll meet you all down at Capitol at 7.30am." Finn states. They all reply with 'Yes'.

I listen to them all say goodnight to each other. My gaze still hasn't moved. Eventually there's silence. I've been in such a state of comatose that I hadn't noticed everyone had left! Except Peeta, who still hasn't lessened his grip on my hand. I feel him reach for my other hand and bring them both to his chest.

"Kat?" I hear concern in his voice. "Kat can you please look at me?"

I can't do it it. I can't look into those eyes. I refuse to look. He let's go of one of my hands to place a finger on my chin. He manoeuvres my face to face him, my eyes now looking at my feet.

"Katniss, please?"

It's with a quiet resolve I slowly bring my eyes up to be level with his chest. I refuse to look up any further.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asks solemnly.

I slowly lift my silver eyes to his blue ones. He is smiling softly at me.

"Please promise me you'll be at breakfast tomorrow." He says softly. "Please don't run." _He must've read my mind, because that was exactly what I was planning on doing._

"Peeta..." I start. He shakes his head.

"Is that why you've been so distracted?" He asks. He has let go of my hands now as he bores into my eyes with his. "Trying to figure out an escape plan?"

I drop my head again. Embarrassed that he has read me and my intentions way too easily.

"Kat....please. Running is not the answer." He pleads.

"I know." I reply softly.

"So you'll be there?" He asks as he takes my hands again. I nod in reply.

He leans down and places a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you Kat. There has to be a way we can make this work." I'm not sure there is, but I don't want to disappoint him so I say nothing.

"I'll see you in the morning." I say as we break the kiss.

"Wouldn't miss it." He answers.

We kiss again. This time longer and deeper. It's me who breaks the kiss this time and I bring a hand to his cheek.

"Goodnight Peeta." I say as he leans into my palm.

"Goodnight." He replies as he turns to make his way back to his hotel.

I make my way up to our apartment and let myself inside. The girls are all sitting in the living room as I enter.

"Hey Kat! Want a drink?" Madge asks as she pours champagne into glasses sitting on the table.

Why not? It's our last night here. Tomorrow we say goodbye to four wonderful guys. May as well drown our sorrows now.

"Sure." I answer. Madge's face lights up. She pours me a glass.

"A toast!" Jo announces. We all raise our glasses. "To Sydney and the best damn four weeks EVER! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The rest of us reply in unison as we clink our glasses.

We polish off two bottles of champagne before we all decide to head to our rooms and finish packing.

                                                                                    *********

I wake in the morning with a sore head and sadness in my heart. I shower and dress before lugging all my luggage into the hallway. We have to be at the airport by ten o'clock. So it will be a quick breakfast with the guys before heading back here to get our bags and head over to the airport.

Slowly the others filter out from their respective rooms and before we know it we have closed the door on the place that has been home for four weeks for the last time. We head downstairs to the desk and check out. Asking if it's ok to leave our luggage here as this is where the cabbie will be picking us up from. The desk clerk reassures us that it's not a problem and thanks us for our patronage.

The four of us walk down to Bondi pretty much in silence all the way to Capitol. Haymitch let's us in even though he hasn't opened yet.

"Mornin' Ladies." He greets us. "I've set up a table for you and the guys and the chef has already started cooking breakfast for you."

He ushers us to the table and gets us all a cup of coffee. We're not sat long before the guys arrive. Peeta smiles brightly when he sees that I kept my promise and didn't run. He sits down next to me before placing a soft kiss to my cheeks.

"You came!" He states a little surprise in his voice.

"Of course. Did you really think I wouldn't?" I asked just a tiny bit pissed off. He just smiles at me and quirks an eyebrow.

"Ok...fair call." I answer smirking back.

We eat, we talk, we laugh as we make the most of our last breakfast in Sydney.

"Well guys it's time to head off." Annie says sadly.

We say our goodbyes to Haymitch and Effie and make our way back to collect our things.

By 10.30 am we have checked all our luggage and are now waiting in the lounge near our gate. We have an hour until we board. We're all a bit mopey with the exception of Jo and Thresh who are having an animated conversation about who knows what? Annie and Finn have gone for a walk. Gale and Madge are standing arm in arm by the window. Peeta and I haven't said very much to each other since arriving at the airport. The impending separation still heavy on our minds. Well mine at least. After the prolonged silence he finally speaks.

"C'mon." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I try to keep up with him.

"You'll see." He answers cryptically.

Next thing I know he has dragged me into the accessible toilet and bolted the door. Then he's kissing me hard and passionately as he presses me against the door. My hands grip the hair on the back of his neck. He grabs my hips to pull me closer. I moan into his mouth as our centres are joined. I'm instantly turned on. And so is Peeta by the feel of him. We finally unlock our lips from each other and our foreheads come to rest against each other.

"I miss you already." He says breathlessly.

His left hand has made it's way under my shirt and slowly up to cover my breast over my bra. I moan again when he starts to pinch my nipples through the covering.

"I know the feeling." I reply moaning softly.

I'm not sure what comes over me but I reach into his shorts and take him in my hand and start working him. In the meantime his hand has made it's way under my skirt and past my panties. Running his finger along my folds before inserting two at once. We moan and growl as we continue to work each other to our peaks.

"I need to be inside you Kat...Please." I nod enthusiastically.

He removes himself from me as he pulls out his wallet to find a condom. He rips it from it's packaging and rolls it on to his now hard cock. I lick my lips in anticipation. He comes back and kisses me again as he slides my panties down to my knees. Next thing I know he has hoisted me against the door and entered me in one movement.

"Oh God Peeta!" I growl as he leaves a trail of kisses up my neck.

"Fuck you feel so good." He answers as he brings his lips to mine.

Our hands are everywhere. Our lips are battling in a duel of dominance. Our orgasms are both so close. Peeta begins to quicken his pace with the realisation we are both nearly there.

"C'mon baby let go for me." He whispers in my ear as he adds his fingers. _Good Lord_!

That's it I'm done, I try hard not to scream his name to the ceiling. We are in a public place after all.  
He's not far behind me with his own release. As we both come down from our highs he whispers in my ear.

"I don't ever want to do that with anyone else." He whispers softly in my ear. "I love you so much. Please tell me we can make this work somehow."

We start to clean ourselves up and make ourselves presentable.

"Peeta...I....I'm not sure how we can." I answer solemnly. "I love you too but we're going to have thousands of miles between us."

His expression can't be described as anything other than disappointment. _Good job Katniss!_ I feel terrible, but I honestly don't know how to make this work long distance.

He unlocks the door and checks to make sure the coast is clear. With our hands entwined we head back to our friends. Once we're seated Peeta speaks again.

"Can we at least promise to try and catch up when you get to Melbourne?" He asks as he takes my hands in his.

If I recall we would be in Melbourne two weeks by the time the guys get back. So six weeks without seeing each other. Of course there will be text messaging and the occasional phone call and FaceTime. But are we just prolonging the inevitable?

"Of course." I reply smiling as he runs his thumbs over the back of my hand.

"And we can FaceTime and text each other as well?" I nod in reply. _I'm starting to think this reading my mind thing he has going on is a bit weird. Are we seriously that connected?_

"Good, awesome." He answers smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Then he takes my face in his hands and brings his lips to mine for a lingering kiss. We're interrupted by the voice coming over the PA to announce our flight boarding.

                                                                                **********

We all take turns in saying our goodbyes to everyone. Finally I find myself wrapped tight in Peeta's arms.

"You'll call when you land?" He asks.

"Yes, I promise." I answer.

"I love you Kat, try not to have too much fun without me."

"You know I'm going to be miserable the whole time in Western Australia without you don't you?" I reply.

"Just think about the things we can do to each other when we meet up again." He says softly into my ear. "That ought to help you get through." He pulls away looking into my eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Insatiable." I reply rolling my eyes.

The voice comes over the PA again to announce the last boarding call.

"Well, this is it!" I say disheartened.

"See you in six weeks." He answers with a small smile.

"I love you." I reply as he pulls me in tight again.

"I love you too Kat....I miss you already." With that he kisses me longingly.

Then all too quickly Madge has grabbed my hand to lead me down the gangway to the plane that will take me over just over 3000 kms away.

Half an hour later we're in the air and on our way to the other side of the country. I look out my window and wonder if I will ever see Peeta Mellark again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	12. March 1st 2011 - We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my first ever fanfic. It really warms my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

Four weeks later and our ship is only an hour away from docking. We've packed up all our belongings and we're now out on the deck watching as the Victorian coastline comes into view.

I wasn't as miserable as I thought I might be over the last four weeks. The two and a half weeks we spent in WA was amazing and busy. Pretty much every night ended with either a phone call or text message with Peeta. The last ten days has been a bit harder as we've been at sea and haven't had any real means of communication.

As I stand holding the bannister and stare out over the port I feel an arm come and drape over my shoulders. I turn to come face to face with Annie. She's smiling softly at me.

"Nervous?" She asks. I smile back.

"A little...you?" I answer back.

"Are you kidding? My stomach is doing somersaults." She replies giggling.

"What are we doing Ann?" I ask. "In four weeks time were going to be right back where we were when we all split up?"

"Well I'm not sure about you, but I'm following my heart." She replies. "I love Finn to death and if I only get to spend another two weeks with him well...I'm going to make the most of it."

I nod knowingly in reply.

"I know you're right, I just can't stand the thought of saying goodbye again." I answer.

"Look Kat....just enjoy every last minute and try not tto let your head get in the way." She gives me a quick squeeze.

Forty five minutes later and we're walking down the gangway towards our waiting cab. On our drive to our hotel I flick Peeta a quick text message.

**_Katniss: Hey we made it! We're on our way to the hotel now! I miss you. xoxo_ **

I don't hear back from him straight away. It's not until we are checked into our apartments and all sitting around mine and Annie's apartment deciding what to do first when he finally gets back to me.

**_Peeta: Well hello gorgeous. Glad you made it safely. Was a bit worried the ship might've sank. It's been so long since I've spoken to you. Can't talk now, the guys and I are just about to head up and do a Bungy jump. But will ring you when I'm finished. I miss you too. Love you xxx_ **

I smile as I finish reading the message. Quickly typing back an 'OK'.

"That lover boy?" Jo asks. I look up from my phone and nod. "God you two didn't waste anytime."

"Shut up Jo!" I retort. She just smirks right back at me.

"What are they up too?" Madge enquires.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask back. They all nod. "Bungy jumping."

"Holy shit!" Jo exclaims. "I'm impressed."

"God I hope they're ok." Annie says timidly.

"They'll be fine. So what are we going to do?" Madge asks.

"Well maybe we can start by finding somewhere to eat and then take it from there." I say. "Maybe we can head into the casino."

They all nod in agreement. We all quickly get showered and changed and at about 5.30pm we head down the elevator to the foyer. Jo walks to the desks and asks the clerk if he can recommend a nice spot to eat. He hands us some menus of nearby places and says anyone of them would be good.

After walking for half an hour we decide on a nice little Mexican place hidden down a little lane way. We're seated and our orders are taken pretty quickly. After a couple of hours we're making our way through the Crown Casino doors. None of us has ever been to a Casino before so we are mesmerised with all the lights and action that is going on.

We spend pretty much all night there. With it's different bars and clubs and gambling tables we're kept pretty busy all night. By the time we finally decide to leave, I'm five hundred dollars richer. Who knew I'd be so good at blackjack? Madge is the only one who leaves without making any money.

We spend the next two weeks seeing everything in Melbourne that we can fit in. St Kilda beach, Luna Park, the art gallery, the zoo, a two day trip to the Dandenongs. We drive the great Ocean Drive and we shop and a whole lot more! We even take in a show. Before we know it it's nearly time for the boys to arrive from Queensland.

I'm both excited and nervous to see Peeta again. It's been six of the longest weeks. I'm excited because I've missed everything about him. His smile, his kisses, the way he touches me, the way he makes me laugh. I'm nervous though knowing that in two weeks we're off to our last destination, Queensland and then home.

The day they get back we decide not to see them. Giving them time to get settled and rested. Peeta and I talk on the phone however and he tells me how excited he is to see me again. We arrange to all meet up the next day at our apartment building. Then go out for lunch.

                                                                              *********

I'm an absolute wreck the next day. I can't seem to find anything suitable to wear, my hair won't cooperate, resigning me to tie it back in its usual braid. I'm jumpy and jittery to the point that even mild mannered Annie is getting frustrated with my mood.

"Katniss! For the last time will you please calm down." She all but yells at me. I'm totally taken aback.

"Why the fuck are you so nervous?" Jo asks with her arms folded in front of her chest. "It's just Peeta."

I slump down on the sofa and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me today?" I say rubbing my eyes with the balls of my palms.

Madge comes over and sits next to me. She wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon Kat. It's just Peeta. He's not going to care how you look." She says trying to comfort me. "The boys will be waiting. Let's head down yeah?"

"I'm sorry guys. I really have no idea why I'm so nervous."

"It'll be ok Kat...come on...let's go." Annie says grabbing my hand.

Sure as, the boys are waiting in the lobby when we exit the elevator. Annie runs to Finn and he picks her up in a whirlwind hug. Madge and Gale meet nervously in the middle and embrace. Jo is ahead of me and waves hello to them all. I hesitantly let my eyes wander to Peeta. He looks so good. He's wearing that smile that I love so much and his eyes are bright with excitement.

I slowly walk up until we're face to face.

"Hey." He says softly and carefully.

I'm not so patient. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a lingering kiss. I don't care that everyone is watching. I pull him closer and he reciprocates. Finally needing to breath we pull apart.

"Hi." I reply. He's smiling widely at me.

I can see Thresh and Jo rolling their eyes in my peripheral vision. Madge and Gale are talking between themselves. Annie and Finn are just as into each other as me and Peeta.

"Ok so you're all loved up again can we please go get something to eat?" Jo says interrupting us all. We all just laugh at her pleading.

"So boys this is your town, take us somewhere spectacular to eat." Madge announces.

"Not a problem there's a pub not far from here with a rooftop beer garden." Thresh states. "They do the best hamburgers and chips you will ever taste."

So the eight of us start making our way to the amazing place Thresh has told us about. The weather couldn't be more perfect for a rooftop alfresco lunch. We regale them with our trip to Western Australia and our cruise and they enlighten us with all the stuff they did while in Queensland.

Ten minutes later and we're taking the elevator up to the top of the multi story building. When we step out all of us girls just gasp. The view is amazing not to mention the beer garden is exquisite.

"Pretty amazing right?" Gale states. We're all in awe so we just nod in agreement.

I feel Peeta's hand come to the small of my back as he guides me to a table right near the glass railing of the roof. We all take our seats and wait for someone to come and take our orders. It's not long before we've ordered and our drinks have been delivered. While we wait for our food we all sit around chatting.

Madge, Annie, Finn and Jo are debating on who will take out honours at the Oscars this year. While Peeta, Gale and Thresh are having a deep conversation about the upcoming Australian Football season. Who's likely to make finals, what players are going to be stand outs. And who the major flops will be. Quite frankly it's all going over my head as I sit there off in a bit of a daydream looking at the Melbourne skyline.

I'm not sure how long I have zoned out for but I'm bought out of my daze by Peeta's mouth near my ear.

"Hey! You OK?" He whispers.

His breath plays across my ear and my cheek. It creates goose pimples all over my body. I shake my head slightly to bring me back to reality.

"I'm fine...sorry must've got lost in the view." I reply as I turn to look at him.

He smiles at me when I finally meet his eyes. Then places a quick peck on my lips. It ends all too soon. I just want to take this boy home and let him have his way with me. I've missed the physical contact as well as the emotional contact. I need him. Want him. Crave him.

It's not much longer before our food is bought out. And Thresh wasn't lying. It's the best damn burger I've ever had. While we're all devouring our food. Thresh pipes up in between bites.

"So I don't know what you guys have planned for tonight, but I was thinking we could hit up the Casino." He suggests

The group all nod their heads and agree that it sounds like a good idea. It's only Peeta who is shaking his head no.

"Sorry guys, no can do. I have other plans." He states.

This takes everyone by surprise. Especially me, considering I would've thought he would jump at the chance to spend time together.

"What plans do you have?" Finn asks.

All heads turn to Peeta mine included. I've got the raised eyebrows going on too. I'm extremely curious as what plans he has made...without me!

He laughs a little and then turns to face me.

"Well actually I was hoping to take a certain lady out for dinner." He answers.

I smile shyly and lower my raised eyebrows as a blush forms on my cheeks. I should've known. I'm slightly embarrassed that I thought he wanted to do anything but spend time with me. I can hear the others chuckling.

"So what do you say?" He asks.

"Of course." I reply.

"Great." He answers. Then he places a soft kiss on my lips again.

"God you two are sickly sweet you know that right?" Jo says making a face at us.

We pull apart. Peeta smiling and me glaring at Jo.

"Jealous much Jo?" I say teasing her. She just glares back at me.

We finish eating and spend the next two hours just enjoying the view and conversing. While downing ice cold drinks. Finally we get up and head off to pay our tab. Peeta takes my hand and I accept it without question. As we're waiting to pay our bill, I'm curious as to what he has planned for tonight.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask curiously.

"Would you hate me too much if I said it was a surprise?" He answers. "I just kind of want to spoil you tonight and maybe blow you away with what I have planned."

"Ok. I'm very curious though."

"Don't worry, you'll love it....I hope." He says as he takes out his wallet to pay. He turns back to the cashier. "Both of ours please."

"Oh no you don't mister." I say pushing in front of him and waving my credit card at the cashier. "I've got this...you're buying dinner."

He puts his hands up in surrender. I smirk with satisfaction as I hand over my card to the cashier. Once done we head to the elevator to wait for Gale and Madge and Annie and Finn.

"So Thresh...where do you guys all live?" I hear Jo asking as we approach.

"North Fitzroy...about twenty minutes out of the city." He replies. "Gale and I still live at home and Peeta and Finn share a flat."

"Until I go to University then I'm living on campus." Peeta adds as we make our way over.

"Really? Where are you going and what will you be studying?" Jo asks.

"The Victorian Institue of Culinary Arts...so food." He answers. Jo raises her eyebrows and then smirks.

"Good idea that...you're already great with food." She says complimenting him. He looks a little taken aback at her sincerity.

He looks at her a little confused and he's not the only one.

"What? I can be nice sometimes...in this case I'm just relaying what we already know to be true." She says defending herself. We all chuckle a little.

"So Peeta and Katniss are out for tonight, everyone else still interested?" Thresh asks as we get on the elevator.

"I'm in." Jo jumps in first.

Finn and Annie look between each other and shrug their shoulders.

"Sure." Annie answers. "Madge? Gale?"

"Why not...just _PLEASE_ keep me away from that roulette table." Madge pleads. Gale looks at her quizzically as I stifle a giggle behind my hand. "Damn thing cost me two hundred dollars."

Now it's Gale's turn to hide his laughter. As Jo and Annie both burst into giggles just as we're leaving the elevator. Everyone else is walking a few steps in front of Peeta and I. He moves his hand from mine and wraps it around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"You're not disappointed that we'll be by ourselves tonight are you?"

"No! Of course not."

                                                                             **********

Everyone left an hour ago. I'm just putting the finishing touches on my outfit when the buzzer for our room goes off.

"Hang on." I yell from the bathroom as I put my earrings in.

I take one more look in the mirror and make sure everything is ok before heading to answer the door. I grab my clutch off the kitchen bench and head to the door. I open it, Peeta is standing there in all his Adonis glory smiling that smile that I love so much.

"Hi!" I say before taking his hand and walking out and closing the door behind me. He pulls me in for a kiss before replying.

"You look amazing." He states. He leads me to the elevator.

Once inside and the doors are closed I turn to him and wrap my arms around his middle.

"So no clues as to where you're taking me tonight?" I ask batting my lashes at him.

"Nope." He answers. I pout my lips.

"You're such a tease." I say in mock disappointment. He just chuckles at me.

Before long we are in his car driving the streets of Melbourne we chatter a little bit as we drive further out of the city. About half an hour later, we are pulling into the car park of a quaint little cluster of shops with the ocean sounds in the background. He parks his car right in front of one that has a sign reading ' _Mellarks_ ' in a tidy script.

"Is this your dads bakery?" I question. I turn to look at him and he has a smile from ear to ear.

"Yep. I've cooked for you tonight." He responds. "Mum and Dad have headed out for the weekend so we have the place to ourselves."

He gets out of the car and comes around and opens my door. He takes my hand and helps me out. Through the front window I can see a faint light on. We walk to the door hand in hand. When he opens it the smell of pasta sauce and garlic hits my nostrils. In the middle is one table set up for two people, with a soft lamp illuminating the area. It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.

"Wow!" Is all I can say. "You did this for me?"

"Of course." He replies leading me to the table.

He pulls out my chair and I sit down.

"I'll get us a drink." He says as he heads into the back kitchen.

He returns moments later and pours us a drink.

"To reconnecting." He lifts his glass to meet mine in a toast.

The night is really quite tame considering it's our first night back together and alone. We drink, we eat, we talk in depth about what we've done while we've been apart. After Peeta has finished feeding me with the most _AMAZING_ food I've ever had we clean everything up together. It's a little after nine o'clock and he suggests we take a walk along St Kilda beach.

Hand in hand we walk the pier as the soft sounds of the ocean crash along the shore. We stroll along in companionable silence. It's Peeta that speaks first.

"So how do you like my neck of the woods?" He asks casually.

"Melbourne?" He nods. "I love it. Reminds me a lot of home."

"Yeah? How's that's?" He questions.

"A lot of history and the hustle and bustle." I reply softly. "You'd love New York Peeta."

He releases my hand and then places his arm around my shoulder as mine goes to the loop in his jeans. He pulls me closer to him.

"The only thing missing are the beaches. New York isn't famous for them in any way at all." I add smirking.

We stop at the end of a pier as we look out over the ocean. I turn to face him and he in turn holds me close. He pulls back just enough to plant a soft kiss on my waiting lips. I deepen it by pressing harder against his mouth. Then his hands are on my face holding me to him as mine sneak to the nape of his neck and tug at the soft curls there. When we pull apart it's simply so we can breath. I can't believe how breathless his kisses leave me....but I love it.

"God I missed you...and your lips." He announces as he takes me into a bone crushing hug.

I smile against his chest. _The feeling is mutual_. He kisses me again quickly before taking my hand and turning us back in the direction we came from.

It's not long before we are back at the bakery or rather the apartment above the bakery lying on his old bed naked. Recovering from the most amazing reconciliation sex _Ever_! I forgot how good Peeta is with his mouth, and his hands, and his fingers and his.... _well!_

I fall asleep listening to his heartbeat even out and wrapped up in his arms. Arms that I never want to leave. Arms that I could live in forever. Arms I could get use to waking up in every morning. However the disagreeing side of my brain kicks in to action knowing full well that that is not a reality that I could possibly be a part of. In two weeks my time with Peeta Mellark comes to an end. A finality that I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with. But a finality just the same and one I have no control over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th end is near. Only one more left. Sigh :(


	13. March 15th 2011 - Goodbye, My Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it guys. Last Chapter. I had a ball writing this story. There is a sequel to come which I'm more than half way though. Thanks for joining me on this ride xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all credit to Miss Collins.

The next two weeks go by way too quickly for my liking and the impending end to the most amazing ten weeks of my life comes roaring to the surface. It's two days until we fly out to Queensland. We're all sitting around a table at a pub in the heart of the city. I've been a little distant towards everyone the last couple of days. If Peeta's noticed though he hasn't said anything. If I think about it clearly we're all a little on edge. I've been nursing the same drink for over an hour. To be honest I'm not really in the mood for drinking.

"Well. You really could cut the air with a knife in here tonight." It's Jo. Obviously sick of everyone brooding.

"Jo...don't." Madge warns. I notice Gales arm tighten around her shoulders.

"What?...It's true." Jo responds. "And I get it...I truly do, but we only have...." She looks at her watch then back up to face us all. "......twenty eight hours before we board a plane out of here I want to have some fun."

All of us except Thresh groan at her. We didn't need reminding that this part of our vacation was coming to an end. My usual scowl pushes it's way forward and inwardly I'm angry at Jo. She has the tact of an elephant.

I push up from my place at the table. Probably a little harsher than necessary and look her square in the face.

"No one is holding a gun to your head Jo. You wanna have some fun go right ahead."

I start to push my way past Annie and Finnick. Peeta tries to stop me but I push him away. Not roughly but with enough force he knows not to try again. I make my way to the ladies room. I stand with my hands clenching the basin as I look at my reflection in the mirror. I'm trying so hard not to cry.

The first tear starts to fall traitorously down my left cheek when I feel soft arms wrap around my middle. I look up into the mirror again. It's Madge. She's smiling at me softly. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Hey!" She says squeezing me a little.

That's all it takes for my sobs to rack me. Next thing I know I'm bawling against her shoulder. She's whispering softly into my ear. Telling me to let it all out. I can't control the hiccuping that starts and I can't get a coherent word out. Madge bless her soul just continues to hold me and rock me gently like a baby.

Finally after what seems like hours I pull myself together enough to speak. I lean against the vanity as Madge leans against the adjacent wall.

"I can't do this Madge." I begin. "I love him so much it hurts." She just nods as she lets me continue.

"I want forever with him and I know I can't have it. It isn't fair." I say simply. "I can't do long distance. I can't breath without him."

She comes over to me and wraps her arm around my shoulder. She leans her head against mine.

"I adore Gale...you know that." I nod in agreement. "I'm not sure we're quite where you and Peeta are at, but I think I love him."

I turn to face her and she is smiling at me. Of course she does. Who is she kidding?

"We had a long talk the other day." I look at her expectantly. "We're going to give the long distance thing a go."

I feel like an idiot. Caught up in my own self depreciation I didn't even stop to think how the others were going to handle all this. _So selfish Katniss!_

"Madge that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you both."

I move to hug her, but she holds me at arms length. Piercing me with that stare of hers.

"Kat...if you truly feel this way why are you not even considering long distance?" She asks me seriously. "It's not like the two of you don't have the means to keep this going."

"I..He...He deserves so much more." I answer honestly.

Maybe that's what all this is about. Is my complete and utter dislike of myself. Thinking I'm not good enough for Peeta seems plausible in my head. He deserves to have someone around one hundred percent of the time to love him. To adore him. We're both going to be so busy with college, when will we ever have the time for each other? And this is what I tell Madge. She shakes her head at me.

"You truly have no idea the effect you can have do you?" She replies. "Peeta is not going to be happy unless you're in his life."

I lower my chin to my chest so I don't have to see the truth in her words.

"He loves you too Kat and if you can even promise him the slightest chance of the two of you together I'm pretty sure he'll take whatever he can get." She finishes.

But that's not how I want Peeta spending his life. Hanging on to the possibility of forever from me when we're going to be thousands of miles away from each other.

"And Kat....you don't get to make this decision by yourself." She walks out of the bathroom and presumably back to our table

I stand there contemplating her words. I shake my head a little. She is wrong. If I don't make this decision then who will? _Certainly not Peeta_. I love him yes, but I can't do long distance. He will be better off in the long run. He'll move on and find a wonderful girl who lives close enough to have that forever with. It's in that moment I make my decision. I turn to look back in the mirror. I fix up my hair and splash cold water on my face. _Yes Peeta Mellark will be much better off without me._

I quietly make my way back to the table. I mumble my apologies. They all nod in my direction. I take my seat back next to Peeta and I instantly feel his blue eyes boring into me. He wants answers. I squeeze his hand gently to let him know we'll talk later. This seems to placate him for a bit. Idle chatter starts to flow around our table. Looks like Jo took my advice as she left sometime before I got back. In a mood too if what Thresh says is true.

Another hour and one last round of drinks and I decide I'm tired and I'm ready to head back to our apartment. I whisper this to Peeta and he instantly stands and takes my hand. I accept and we announce to the others that were leaving.

Before long Peeta and I walk into the apartment. He hasn't let go of my hand since we left our friends. He finally lets go when we reach my bedroom. Only to wrap me up in a hug. He leans his chin on my head and kisses my hair.

"I'm not going to like what you have to say am I?" He asks as he nuzzles further into my hair.

"Probably not, but I'm not ready to think about it yet." I say as I lean back a little to look in those eyes. "Right now I just want to kiss you...is that ok?"

He smiles as he closes the distance between our lips and kisses me with a fervour that I can't comprehend. Next thing I know we are removing each other's clothes and touching and feeling every part of each other.

I gasp as he enters me and fills me completely. Our rhythm is second nature now. We know what speed to go at to get certain reactions. Peeta knows if he bites on my nipple slightly he will get a moan out of me. I know that if I kiss behind his ear he growls at the sensation. We know each other inside and out.

"Christ you feel so good." He murmurs into my ear as he takes the lobe into his mouth.

I whimper with passion at both his words and the action.

He continues to make love to me almost as if he sub consciously knows that this may very well be the last time. He takes in every noise, every movement, every contour. Like he's trying to memorise everything to hold on to what he knows _(not that he really does yet)_ he is so close to losing. I'm every bit as guilty as he is in this department as I do the same, except I know how this is all going to end.

We're both close. I can tell by the way his thrusts became shorter and his breathing starts to get uneven. I can tell by the way my ankles lock around his waist pulling him closer that my own end is near. He feels it too. Then like a volcano erupting to life he lets go and I'm not far behind him. We look into each other's eyes as we ride out our orgasms. After he covers me in kisses and we say how much we love each other, I lay my head on his chest as his arm holds me close. I couldn't tell you how late it is. Or if the others have made their way home yet. I'm totally lost in Peeta's arms. And as the hours tick down to the time I leave these safe arms I finally let the breath out I was holding in and another solitary tear falls down my left cheek.

                                                                                     *********

The next morning I wake to the familiar smell of pancakes and bacon. I smile knowing the man I love is only a few feet away. I quickly brush my teeth and throw on my robe and make my way to the kitchen area. I suddenly have a feeling of déjà vu as I remember back to the last time I found Peeta making breakfast in my kitchen.

"Are you trying to get in my good books?" I say smirking. He turns around in a hurry almost knocking the pan off the stove.

"That depends? Do I need to try and get in your good books?" He asks.

I walk over to where he is still standing and lean up on my tip toes to kiss him good morning.

"Nope! You achieved that last night." I answer as I sit down on the bench stool.

He grins as he turns back to the stove. Mumbling something under his breath. I let it go. I don't want to ruin my vibe.

He piles my plate with pancakes and bacon and puts a juice in front of me as well. Then he takes a seat next to me.

"So are we going to talk about what ever it is you didn't want to talk about last night?" He says through a mouthful of food.

"Peeta!.....It's rude to talk with food in your mouth." He tries not to gag on his food as he laughs a little.

It's quiet for a while as we finish our breakfast. He clears away the dishes just as Annie emerges from her room. A bedraggled Finn following behind her.

"Morning Guys." Annie says. "Any breakfast for us?"

"On the Bench Annie." Peeta replies.

"Thank God!" Finns exclaims. "My sugar levels are way down after......"

He trails off as if he's just remembered who's in the room. He looks up to see the three of us staring with wide eyes.

"Way too much information thanks Finn." Peeta says flatly.

Poor Annie is blushing from head to toe.

"Yeah! Thanks for the visual!" I add.

"But...its...I...I....SHIT!" He tries to stammer out looking to Annie for help. _Yep! That's not happening she's still red as a tomato._

"Sorry." He mumbles as he goes to fill a plate with food. Annie shuffles in behind him to fill her own.

I turn and start walking to my room. Peeta following close behind. Once in the bedroom I make my way around collecting bits and pieces for the shower. Fresh clothes, fresh underwear. All the while Peeta just stands there watching me going around in circles. I'm just about to go into the shower when he gently grabs my arm. For some unknown reason I stiffen at the touch.

"Kat please talk to me." He says softly as he turns me to face him.

I can't though. I'm not ready to have that conversation yet. I look up into his eyes. Eyes that are beseeching my own to say something. _Anything_. Instead I drop my head and turn back to the bathroom.

"I need a shower." I simply reply. "You can join me if you like. If not I won't be long. Then we can go somewhere to talk."

I continue my entry into the bathroom. _Peeta doesn't follow._ I put all my things on the vanity. _Still no Peeta._ I turn the water on and start to undo my robe. I guess he decided not to join me. Finally naked I step into the stall and let the warm water rush over me. I try to let it wash away everything I am feeling.

I've just put the shampoo in my hair when I feel him standing behind me. My eyes fly open as he brings his hand to my hair and starts massaging the shampoo through. We don't talk. I just revel in the way his hands feel. He then takes the shower head off to help me rinse it out. Once he's finished he pulls me to him so my back is against his chest and I can feel his length nudging my backside. He gently starts to rub small circles over my stomach. I bring one arm up behind me to loop behind his neck as he starts to plant small kisses along my collarbone.

We end up joined as he takes me from behind and my hands are all but pushing through the tiles. When we finish we finish together. All the while I'm thinking how the hell am I going to break this mans heart? Again. _So selfish_. We dry ourselves off and get dressed in silence. That elephant has made its way back into the room and the air is thick with tension.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." I say grabbing his hand and leading him through the apartment to the door. Waving to Annie and Finn on our way out.

We end up at a Starbucks just around the corner. It's not as secluded as I would've liked it to be but Melbourne has decided that today of all days it's going to rain. And rain it does. We barely make it into the coffee shop before it pours down. We order our drinks and head to a little booth in the furtherest corner away from anybody.

We carry on with small talk as we sit and sip our coffees. Finally after about half an hour and with as much courage as I can muster I speak.

"So I leave in sixteen hours." His eyes fly up to meet mine. I'm not quite sure what I see there. He has quite the poker face.

"Uh huh!" Is all he says. I don't think he knows what else to say. He takes another sip of his drink.

"Peeta...we can't avoid the inevitable." I begin again.

I hear him gulp slightly as he places his cup back down.

"In sixteen hours I'm on a plane away from here." He still says nothing.

"Then in two weeks I go back to the states." I add. "I love you so much, but I can't do the whole long distance thing."

At this he finally looks up. He looks a little shell shocked. Like he knew this was coming but didn't want to believe it was happening.

"Maybe it's better if we just make a clean break." I add. Lowering my head.

I can feel the tears starting behind my eyes. Out of my peripheral I can see Peeta shaking his head.

There's a pregnant silence for what seems like hours before he speaks again.

"Marry me." I lift my head so fast I hurt my neck. _Surely I didn't hear him properly._ I'm sitting there with my mouth agape. _Did he seriously just ask me to marry him?_ I'm still staring when he speaks again.

"If we get married, we don't have to end this. I can follow you to the states....I would do that if it means keeping you." His voice remains calm. _He's serious! Holy shit!_

"Peeta we can't get married, we only met ten weeks ago." I finally manage to get out. "We're both starting college soon and...and..." _Fuck!_

"And what? I love you, and I don't want to lose you." I'm still so shocked and stunned that he's even suggesting this. "I can apply for college in the states, we could have our forever."

I think the whole top half of me has gone numb because I can't move. I can't believe he would give up everything to come with me. I can't let him do that, we're too young and there's no way in hell my parents would ever agree to it. This is crazy. I can't let him do this. It has to end now. It's going to kill us both for a long time, but this can not happen.

"Peeta...." I say taking his hand across the table. "I love you too...."

"But?" He says dejectedly as his eyes bore in to mine.

"We're so young. I know I've got a shit load of growing up to do." The look on his face is breaking my heart. "I don't think I'm ready to be anyone's wife just yet."

His eyes downcast to our joined hands. He's holding on ever so tight.

I do love him with all my heart but there are too many variables. We'd be students, with no jobs, living off my parents.... _God my parents!_

"I think this is just how it has to be."

I'm starting to lose my confidence the more I look at his face. I tug his hand gently and pull him up with me. He knows he has lost. He knows I won't budge. I've made my decision.

We walk back to the apartment in silence. We stand facing each other out the front. I don't even acknowledge the people walking past.

"I will never forget you Peeta Mellark." I say as I put my hand to his cheek. He leans into it.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly he takes my face in both his hands and lifts it up. Before I can say anything else he's kissing me. It takes all my strength to not respond. This is the first step to saying goodbye. He tries probing my mouth with his tongue, trying desperately to get me to let him in. I can feel a single tear sliding down my cheek. This has to end now. I pull away slightly, not far though as he still has my face caught between his hands.

"Peeta, please stop." I say through small whimpers.

He is stroking my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, searching my face with those beautiful eyes. I still have mine tightly squeezed together.

"Please..I..I can't do this." I gently take his hands in mine and pull them down.

"This has to end now." I pull my hands out of his and put some space between our bodies

"Kat...." He starts as he tries to close the gap. I put my hand up for him to stop.

I still can't bring myself to look at him properly. I would crumble if I had to look at the hurt in his eyes. As it is I can sense his body has slumped. _Defeated_? _Maybe!_

"I've had the time of my life over here and I have you to thank for that." I sigh as I finally, finally, get the courage to look at him.

His shoulders are slack. His head bowed so his chin is touching his chest, his arms hang loosely by his sides. The tears start to fall heavily as I take in his defeated stance as well as the single tear that has escaped his eyes. My heart is breaking for the both of us. We both fell so fast and hard. I can't even imagine how torn up he must be at my words.

I take a deep breath and close the distance between us again. I slip my fingers into his and entwine them together. I lean up and place a soft kiss to his cheek where the tear has rested. I quietly whisper _'Thank you'_ into his cheek. He tries to meet my lips, but I remove myself from his grasp before he does. I know full well if he kisses me now I will not be able to walk away.

I turn and start to head in to the building. I stop and take a look over my shoulder and I am met with his eyes staring into me, however all the colour has gone. The light and shine have disappeared as he looks at me sadly. It takes all my effort to not turn around and run into his arms and tell him how much I love him and how I want to spend all my days with him, instead I look one last time into those eyes, those eyes that had me from the minute he walked out of the water, and whisper goodbye as I turn and head back into the building away from Peeta Mellark forever.

Two weeks later on March 31st the four of us are on our way home. To The States. I leave Australia with a heavy heart but with memories to last a lifetime. Peeta Mellark will be forever in my heart and my first for so many things. He is going to be a hard man to forget. _No_. I will never forget how I lost my heart to Peeta Mellark.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the ending. I promise there is HEA to come. For now though that is all. Look for the sequel titled 'MY FOREVER IS YOU'
> 
> PS: I'm finally on Tumblr as: imaginationisthekeytoagoodbook. I'm very new to it all so be gentle.


End file.
